


Начать всё сначала

by Rabbit_with_a_stick



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Allspark Sam Witwicky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Decepticons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Enemies to Friends, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Good decepticons, Laserbeak lives, Lennox is the best friend, Lennox sighs a lot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Sam, Ravage lives, Sam-Centric, Tags Are Hard, Tired Sam, Visions, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit_with_a_stick/pseuds/Rabbit_with_a_stick
Summary: Это было немного странно для Сэма находиться в одном помещение с тем, кто когда-то хотел убить его. Раньше, если бы ему сказали, что он будет настолько близко мирно сидеть с десептиконом, он бы саркастично посмеялся над этим и сказал бы придумать шутку получше. Но сейчас это уже было так обыденно.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> Я не владею трансформерами и не имею какую-либо выгоду с этого. Не судитесь со мной, пожалуйста.  
> Действия происходят после 3 фильма, охватывают 4 фильм и идут дальше без событий 5 фильма (оттуда только пара моментов, не больше).  
> Я также перевыкладываю это с другого сайта с моим аккаунтом.  
> Я очень старалась на этой работой. Буду надеется, что вам понравится! (если здесь и правда есть русские читатели...)

Когда его, уставшего и с большими чёрными кругами под глазами, вытащили прямо из его дома какие-то странные люди в чёрных костюмах, Сэм понятия не имел, что и думать. Это было так внезапно. Он и оглянуться не успел, как оказался в комнате для допроса пристёгнутым наручниками к металлическому столу. Осматривая пустую комнату, он остановился взглядом на железной двери, немного поёрзав на неудобном стуле. Никто не входил с того момента, как его сюда посадили. Парень не знал, сколько прошло времени и сколько должно пройти, чтобы к нему заглянул хоть кто-нибудь. Полное одиночество заставляло его задуматься. Кто эти люди? Что им надо? И о чём пойдёт речь? Хотя, учитывая последние новости, показавшие по телевизору, Сэм мог догадаться, о чём или, если точнее сказать, о _ком_ пойдёт речь. О кибертронцах — _автоботах_ , — за которыми теперь ведётся охота. Это было полнейшим шоком для молодого человека, считавшего их своими друзьями, если не семьёй. И, по крайней мере, это объяснило причину того, почему Бамблби однажды резко исчез из гаража, даже не предупредив и не оставив никакого сообщения или записки. Было очень обидно и больно, особенно учитывая всё, через что они прошли вместе, но, в конце концов, Сэм смог понять это и, наверное, простить — в этом до сих пор не было уверенности. Он не мог понять, почему Бамблби не взял его с собой, не поделился переживаниями, _не доверился_. Возможно, автоботский разведчик хотел таким образом сберечь своего подопечного, или ему приказали, а может быть, он просто побоялся — парень не знал ответа.  


Каким-то образом это привело его к мыслям о том, когда его жизнь пошла по наклонной. С ухода Карли ли, которая не смогла оправиться от похищения и произошедшего в Чикаго, или со смерти родителей ли, через год попавших в аварию в своём очередном путешествии? С ухода Бамблби и автоботов? Всё это понемногу добивало парня, что привело к тому, что он имеет сейчас, а именно одиночество, кошмары и почти бесцельное существование. Хотя он рад, что Вили и Брэйнс остались с ним — _не бросили_ его. Он надеялся, что миниконы успели спрятаться и их никто не схватил.  


Все его мысли были нарушены, когда в комнату вошёл мужчина в солнечных очках и чёрном костюме. Сэм внимательно осмотрел его, пока тот проходил через комнату и садился за стол с противоположной от него стороны. Когда эхо от шагов затихло, установилась напряжённая тишина. Уитвики нервно смотрел на мужчину, не понимая, зачем ему солнцезащитные очки в помещение. Тишина продолжалась до тех пор, пока Сэм с шумом не поднял руки в наручниках, сглатывая ком в горле.

— Может, объясните, почему меня держат здесь, как какого-то преступника? Или кто вы и зачем я вам нужен? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Мистер Уитвики, вам не о чём переживать. Вы здесь для того, чтобы ответить на несколько вопросов, и, если вы будете сотрудничать, мы всё быстро уладим, и вас отпустят, — спокойно и безмятежно проговорил мужчина.  
— А «здесь» это где? И я не думаю, что знаю вас?..  
— Где мои манеры? Я Джеймс Савой, возглавляю оперативные группы, выслеживающие автоботов и десептиконов. Вы находитесь в одной из штаб-квартир специального подразделения «Могильный ветер», — ответил мужчина, а Сэм вздрогнул.  
— Но зачем вам это? Автоботы не раз спасали человечество и Землю в целом. И этим вы хотите им отплатить? — недовольно сказал Уитвики, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
— Парень, из-за них погибло много людей несколько лет назад в Чикаго, — резко перешёл к неформальной речи Савой.  
— Но спасённых больше чем пострадавших! Я не понимаю, для чего всё это?  
— Здесь задаю вопросы _я_ , ясно?  
— И что же вы хотите знать? — едко спросил Сэм, слегка прищурившись.  
— Где скрываются автоботы?  
— Я похож на предателя? — в ответ саркастично сказал Уитвики, откидываясь назад. — Я не знаю, и даже если бы знал, то не сказал бы.  
— Ты думаешь, я вот так тебе поверю?  
— Послушайте, год назад они оставили меня без какой-либо записки, не сказав мне ни слова. Можете проверить меня на этих детекторах лжи. Я понятия не имею, где они, — с печалью и раздражительностью в голосе проговорил Сэм. — И, знаете, они _не связывались_ со мной весь этот год. И вряд ли собираются.  
— Так тебя бросили? Как печально, — наигранно вздохнул Джеймс, заставив парня фыркнуть. — Мне не понятно, почему тогда ты остаёшься на их стороне?  
— Потому что они мои _друзья._  
— Конечно. Я думаю, сегодня я ничего от тебя не получу. Посиди здесь немного и подумай, хочешь ли ты и дальше ничего не рассказывать, — встал со своего места Савой, направляясь к выходу.  
— Эй, я же сказал, что не знаю, где они! Ты что глухой?! — возмущённо воскликнул Сэм вставая.  
— До следующего допроса, мистер Уитвики, — сказал он последнее, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.  
— Хей!!! — ещё громче прокричал парень, а потом устало плюхнулся обратно на стул. — Ну, просто отлично. Моя жизнь не может быть ещё хуже.

***

Прошло уже несколько дней, а может, неделя с того дня, как его забрали из дома и посадили в допросную комнату. Это было не самое весёлое событие в жизни для Сэмюэля Уитвики. Всё это время он был в этой комнате, откуда его выпускали разве что сходить в туалет. Сюда же ему доставляли не очень приятную на вкус еду два раза в день, а спал он, сидя на стуле, из-за чего у него жутко болела спина и шея. Каждый день к нему приходил Савой: один либо с другим крепким мужчиной, что обычно не было хорошо. Синяк под рёбрами от последнего допроса до сих пор болел и заставлял кривиться при малейшем движении. Сэм уже не знал, как им доказать, что он, чёрт побери, не знал, где автоботы! И будут бить его или нет, он не скажет им об этом — _он не сказал бы им, даже если бы знал!_ Всё это ужасно раздражало парня. Особенно, когда он был уставшим и невыспавшимся. Даже когда ему удавалось заснуть, его мучили кошмары, что не добавляло хорошего настроения.

И, разумеется, когда открылась дверь комнаты, Сэм не был счастлив. Хотя, казалось, в этот раз что-то изменилось. Савой казался жутко раздражённым и злым на кого-то, что добавило внутреннего злорадства парню — даже если он к этому не имеет никакого отношения. Мужчина не доходил до стола, а остался стоять около двери, скрестив руки.

— К тебе гости, Уитвики, — просто сказал он.  
— Ч-что? Гости? Кто? — быстро проговорил Сэм, удивлённо глядя на него.  
— Не задавай вопросов, парень. Он сейчас будет здесь.

Сэм замолчал, выжидательно уставившись на дверь, которая через несколько минут снова открылась, и не мог не удивлённо вздохнуть. Только что в комнату вошёл никто иной как Уильям Леннокс, _Уилл_. Потрёпанный, такой же уставший, с меньшими чёрными кругами под глазами, без своего загара, в старой футболке и военных штанах, но всё же с небольшой улыбкой на лице. Сэм в неверие уставился на старого друга, пожирая его глазами. Они не виделись уже очень давно, и теперь мужчина спокойно сел прямо перед ним за стол. Леннокс издал небольшой смешок на реакцию парня, взволнованно осматривая его.

— Давно не виделись, Сэм, — устало шире улыбнулся он.  
— Уилл! Н-но как? Я думал, ты _переехал_ , — прохрипел Уитвики.  
— Да, у меня тогда были проблемы, но когда я услышал о том, что тебя арестовали, а твой дом вдруг сгорел, я тут же приехал найти тебя. А потом меня взяли вот эти парни. Благо, я смог быстро от них отвязаться, — рассказал Уильям.  
— Что?! Мой дом _сгорел_?! — шокировано воскликнул Сэм, а потом перевёл взгляд на ухмыльнувшегося Савоя.  
— Вижу, ты не знал.  
— Нет! А как же?.. — взволнованно спросил парень, но так и не договорил, всё ещё смотря на мужчину у двери, а потом перевёл взгляд на друга.  
— Все твои _вещи_ , которые не были тронуты огнём, я успел вывезти, так что не переживай об этом, — успокоил Леннокс, заставив парня облегчённо вздохнуть, а потом серьёзно проговорил: — Сэм, потерпи ещё пару дней, и я вытащу тебя отсюда.  
— Это было бы хорошо, — кивнул Уитвики, а потом поник головой. — Но мне некуда возвращаться. Мой дом теперь кучка пепла и обгоревших досок. Я, правда, не думаю, что забыл что-то выключить, чтобы что-то загорелось там!  
— Не волнуйся, малыш, ты можешь жить у меня. Я думаю, Аннабель будет рада компании, — с улыбкой сказал Уильям.  
— Ты уверен? Я не буду мешать? И ты же знаешь, я уже давно не малыш.  
— Нет, Сэм. Ты мне как младший брат, — серьёзно сказал Леннокс, вставая и обнимая парня за плечи, а потом направился к выходу. — Я быстро со всем разберусь и заберу тебя, обещаю.  
— Хорошо, Уилл, я верю тебе, — легко улыбнулся Сэм, кивая на прощание.

***

Сэм прислонился к прохладному окну джипа, смотря, как капельки воды от дождя скатываются по стеклу вниз. Рядом пристроились Вили и Брэйнс, которые удачно смогли спрятаться до приезда Леннокса. Слово своё мужчина сдержал и, к радости парня, уже на следующий день после своего прихода смог вытащить его из того места. Была приятная тишина, нарушаемая лишь постукиванием дождя и рычанием мотора джипа. Они уже были на полпути к дому Леннокса. Сэм глубоко вздохнул, тут же кривясь от болезненного ощущения, и повернулся к Уиллу, который смотрел на дорогу.

— Так… никаких новостей от _них_? — спросил Сэм, подпирая голову рукой.  
— Неа, ни с кем из наших не связывались, так же как и с тобой. Как уехали, так и не вернулись. Ну, не завидую я им, — просто ответил Уильям, кинув взгляд на парня. — Кто же мог подумать, что всё так обернётся?  
— Никто, я полагаю, — пробормотал Сэм, и на какое-то время снова повисла тишина. — Так что же будет дальше?  
— Обычная жизнь. Ты найдёшь новую работу, Аннабель пойдёт в шестой класс, а я дальше буду стараться быть хорошим отцом, — ответил Леннокс со смешком, а потом вздохнул. — В последний год, что уж там, в последние несколько лет, у всех нас были проблемы. Ещё и эта странная организация. Будем надеяться, что они не доберутся до наших друзей. Может быть, они _вспомнят_ о нас, когда всё устаканится, и отправят весточку. Мне вот было интересно, а вы что не свалили?  
— Да некуда было сваливать, — хмуро ответил Вили. — Этот жёлтый разведчик укатил ещё до того, как мы об этом узнали, а самим было бы сложно выжить. Поэтому мы решили остаться у Уитвики, где был наш дом.  
— Думаю, Аннабель будет весело играться с машинкой, — сказал Сэм со смешком, чувствуя тепло в груди.  
— Разве девочкам не должны нравиться куклы? — вставил слово Брэйнс.  
— Хах, только не моей девочке, — посмеялся Уилл, открывая окно и впуская свежий вечерний воздух. — Вся в меня пошла.

Сэм улыбнулся, глядя на слегка печальную улыбку Уилла, а затем прикрыл глаза, чтобы попытаться подремать. Им предстояло ехать ещё целую ночь и утро, чтобы добраться до дома Леннокса.

Возможно, идея об обычной жизни звучала хорошо. Особенно, когда он мечтал об этом последние несколько лет. Мечтал о том, что было бы, если бы он не встретил автоботов, не уничтожал Оллспарк, не возрождал Прайма, не спасал мир. Что было бы, если бы это сделал кто-то другой, не _он_. Что кому-то другому снились бы постоянные кошмары о пережитом, что кто-то другой умер бы, что кто-то другой обрёл друга в лице весёлого Бамблби и семью в виде другой расы с планеты Кибертрон. Вместо этого он мог бы нормально доучиться в школе, окончить колледж, устроиться на хорошую работу, найти девушку, накопить и купить свой дом, жениться и завести детей, может быть собаку или двух. Разве это не мечта обычного человека?

Нет, Сэм давно перестал быть _обычным_ человеком. Послышался вздох от парня, привлекающий внимание других, но он только отмахнулся от них. Да, он перестал им быть, когда согласился помочь автоботам. И как бы Уитвики не хотел быть таким же как все, он им _не был_. Все его попытки снова стать _обычным_ и иметь нормальную жизнь обычно кончались плохо. Да и встреча с двумя древними кибертронскими артефактами прошла не бесследно. Он до сих пор читает книжки со скоростью света, даже не моргая; иногда ему снятся странные сны и слышатся странные звуки; бывает, перед глазами что-то проскальзывает. Всё это жутко странно, даже страшно, но Сэм к этому привык. Как и к тому, что он _необычный_ человек.

***

Это был маленький городок с небольшим количеством населения, где были только одна школа, больница и какой-никакой торговый центр. Это был тот самый город, где все друг друга знали, и даже самое небольшое событие считалось большой новостью и причиной для сплетен. Здесь в основном должно было быть тихо и спокойно. Сэму казалось, что это, наверное, хорошее место для спокойной ничем не примечательной жизни.

Проезжая мимо небольших домиков, самые высокие из которых были лишь в два этажа, они доехали до дома Леннокса, находящегося на самой окраине города, вдалеке от других домов. Когда машина остановилась, Сэм взял в руки Вили и Брэйнса, которые уже давно перешли в свою альт-форму, чтобы их никто не смог заметить, и вышел. Не успел парень дойти до двери, как она открылась, и из дома выбежала девочка. Это была юная Аннабель.

— Папа, ты вернулся!!! И ты привёл дядю Сэма!!! — весело воскликнула девочка, кидаясь на своего отца и вызывая у всех улыбку.  
— Да, теперь дядя Сэм будет жить с нами, — бодро сказал Уилл, обнимая свою дочь.  
— Это хорошо! Вместе жить веселее! — широко улыбнулась Аннабель, отцепляясь от своего отца и обнимая Уитвики.  
— Давно не виделись. Ты так выросла с того дня, как я видел тебя в последний раз, — с небольшой улыбкой сказал Сэм, а потом передал ей Вили и Брэйнса. — Отнесёшь их в дом, пока твой папа и я заберём кое-какие мои вещи?  
— Это же?.. — с любопытством спросила Аннабель, получая кивок. — Хорошо! Только сильно не задерживайтесь! Я приготовила оладьи!  
— Мы быстро, — сказал Леннокс, открывая багажник, и девочка убежала обратно в дом.  
— Она довольно энергичная.  
— Ага, и я не знаю, благодарить за это или проклинать. Для старого меня это бывает немного перебор, — усмехнулся Уилл, передавая одну из коробок парню.  
— Да ладно, ты не такой уж и старый.

Леннокс засмеялся, и, взяв все немногочисленные коробки, оба зашли в дом. Оставив пока всё в коридоре, они прошли на кухню, где Аннабель уже раскладывала оладьи по трём тарелкам, одновременно болтая с миниконами. Сэм и Уилл переглянулись, а потом расселись за столом. Это был хороший поздний завтрак.

Несколько недель пролетели одновременно и незаметно, и очень медленно. Сэм остановился в гостевой комнате, которая теперь была его, устроился на работу программистом, иногда выезжая, чтобы починить кому-нибудь технику. На самом деле деньги им не очень были нужны, так как у Леннокса было накоплено достаточно, но Уитвики чувствовал себя не очень хорошо бездельничая. Да и, ничем не занимаясь, он начинал слишком много думать, что заканчивалось не очень хорошо. Уилл, как и двое миниконов, обычно сидел дома, а Аннабель пошла в шестой класс. От автоботов всё ещё не было никаких вестей, и узнать о них можно было разве что через телевизор. Каждым вечером они садились с напряжением смотреть новости, надеясь не увидеть там своих друзей.

Сэм стал спать ещё меньше, чем раньше, так что без чёрных кругов под глазами его было увидеть практически невозможно. А всему причиной были _кошмары_. Они были и раньше, но теперь они стали намного реальнее, яснее, _ужаснее_. В основном это был Кибертрон. Начиналось всё почти всегда с мира: величественные города, сияющие в ночи, бескрайние просторы морей и полей, обычный быт некогда процветающего народа.

А потом приходила всё разрушающая _война_ , которая распространилась по планете, словно чума, и всё погубила. Почти каждую ночь Уитвики видел во снах разрушение, опустошение, смерть, как теряется надежда на мир и как потихоньку чахнет планета. Очень часто это были воспоминания неизвестного ему кибертронца: автобота ли, десептикона ли или же вообще не входящего ни в одну фракцию. И Сэм помнил каждый из снов, каждую эмоцию, все детали. Неизвестные становились _известными_. Он действительно не понимал, почему ему это снится, и хотел, чтобы это _прекратилось_ или хотя бы заменилось на что-то менее мрачное. Это очень сильно давило на него.

К тому же он начал _что-то_ ощущать. Что-то совсем легкое, почти незаметное, но всегда присутствующее в его жизни. Это не казалось чем-то вредным и опасным. Это просто было _там_ и иногда успокаивало его мысли и тревогу от снов. Сэм догадывался, что это, возможно, было как-то связано с неким кибертронским артефактом, но точных ответов у него никогда не было.

Сегодня был обычный день, такой же, как и все остальные с тех пор, как он приехал сюда. Сэм встал обычно рано, умылся и спустился вместе с Брэйнсом и Вили вниз поесть. Через некоторое время спустилась Аннабель, которой надо было учиться сегодня. Они немного поболтали, и девочка унеслась в школу. Ещё через час вышел сонный Леннокс. Он поел, а потом, когда Сэм работал за ноутбуком, внезапно уставился пристальным взглядом на парня. В конце концов, Уитвики не выдержал и вопросительно глянул на мужчину.

— Что-то не так? Почему ты на меня так смотришь?  
— Это белая прядка волос у тебя? Ты решил поэкспериментировать? — с любопытством спросил Уилл.  
— Что? Где?  
— Прямо тут, — Леннокс потянулся к нему и указал место.  
— Да быть не может, — недоверчиво пробормотал Уитвики, хватаясь за прядку, а потом ушёл в ванну, чтобы посмотреть.

Сэм уставился в зеркало на свои подросшие волосы и удивлённо вскинул брови. Прядка, которую он схватил, и правда была белой, слегка поблёскивающей серебристым в ярком свете лампы. Она была сбоку ближе к затылку, поэтому он её и не заметил. Уитвики проморгался и посмотрел ещё раз. Клочок волос всё ещё был _белым_. Глубоко вздохнув, Сэм повертел головой, осматривая её на другие белые прядки, но ничего не обнаружил. Нахмурившись, он вернулся на кухню, посмотрев на Уилла.

— Но я младше тебя.  
— Это всё от нервов. Тебе нужно поменьше волноваться, Сэм, — сказал Леннокс, а потом похлопал парня по плечу. — Не волнуйся, это никак не делает тебя уродливее.  
— Ну, спасибо, — недовольно сказал Сэм, смотря на ухмылку друга.

***

Прошла пара месяцев. Жизнь всё ещё продолжала оставаться обыденной. Практически ничего необычного не происходило. Лишь стало больше белых прядей волос на голове Уитвики, а кошмары всё ближе приближались к настоящему времени. Это было _странно_ , но Сэм уже привык к этому. Даже недавно появившиеся небольшие голубые пятнышки — искорки — в его радужках глаз так сильно не удивляли. Усилившееся чувство _чего-то_ тоже. Это просто наводило на различные размышления, которым парень в последнее время часто предавался. Например, почему стали происходить изменения? И если на это у него был приблизительный ответ, то почему это происходит именно сейчас, ответа не было.

Оторвавшись от работы, Сэм потянулся. Брэйнс тут же трансформировался в свою робо-форму, жалуясь на слишком долгое использование, и спрыгнул со стола, направляясь в гостиную, где сейчас была Аннабель, которая делала свою домашнюю работу. Сэм закатил глаза и тоже перешёл в другую комнату, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Уильяма дома не было, так как тот отправился в магазин. Так что сейчас их было всего четверо дома. Парень плюхнулся на диван, включая телевизор и поглядывая на девочку. Аннабель низко наклонилась над столом, нахмурив брови, и что-то усердно писала. Приглядевшись, Сэм понял, что это была математика.

— Нужна помощь? — спросил он после нескольких минут наблюдения.  
— О? Нет, я сама справлюсь. Просто задача попалась действительно сложная, — отвлёкшись от решения, ответила Аннабель.  
— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь попросить меня помочь? Хотя в школе я был не самым умным, но я смог бы помочь с задачей шестого класса.  
— Да, знаю, — с улыбкой кивнула девочка и вернулась к домашней работе.  
— Ну, тогда не буду больше отвлекать, — сказал Сэм, и, как только его последнее слово упало, снаружи раздался какой-то визг, а потом все немного затрясло на несколько секунд.  
— Что это было?! — тут же воскликнула Аннабель.  
— Не знаю, — быстро ответил Сэм и вскочил. — Оставайся здесь. Я пойду посмотрю, что там. Вили, Брэйнс?  
— Что? — настороженно спросил Вили.  
— Если со мной что-то случится, приглядите за Аннабель до прихода Уилла.

Миниконы кивнули, а Аннабель подбежала к окну, но быстро разочарованно вернулась, так как отсюда ничего не было видно. Она взволнованно посмотрела на парня и сказала ему быть осторожным. Сэм успокаивающе улыбнулся ей, вышел в коридор, взял какую-то палку, которая там была, приоткрыл входную дверь и выглянул. Ничего, кроме поднятой в воздух пыли и грязи, не было. Сэм шире открыл дверь и вышел на крыльцо, настороженно осматриваясь. Всё было тихо. Приглядевшись повнимательнее, Уитвики нашёл на земле странные следы. От размышлений, от чего именно это может быть, Сэма отвлекло громкое ругательство в стороне. Это был Леннокс. Парень тут же бросил рассматривать следы и быстро побежал в сторону вскрика. Обежав дом, он наткнулся на Уилла, который достал пистолет и на кого-то нацелился. Уитвики перевёл с него взгляд правее и застыл. Прямо там, виляя из стороны в сторону мощным хвостом, был десептикон-скорпион. Тот был потрёпанным, со смятой бронёй в каких-то местах и где-то даже раненым с подтёками энергона — в общем, выглядел довольно печально. Сэм действительно не знал, как он смог выжить. Он не видел его с Египта и не очень хотел его видеть. Наблюдая за десептиконом, можно было заметить, что тот, хоть и был в боевой готовности, но не действовал агрессивно, скорее _настороженно_. Что он тут делал, всё ещё оставалось вопросом.

— Уилл, что случилось? — спросил Сэм, подойдя к мужчине.  
— Сэм? — напряжённо спросил Леннокс, не отрывая взгляда от десептикона. — Я не знаю. Я был в гараже, доставая продукты, когда раздался жуткий визг и какая-то встряска. Я быстро выбежал сюда и увидел его. Хотя он не нападает, я понятия не имею, что этому десептикону здесь нужно. Я не верю, что он просто заблудился. И я очень надеюсь, что за ним не было хвоста. Я не хочу снова встречаться с этими придурками из «Могильного ветра». Мне одного раза было достаточно выше крыши.  
— _Скорпонок_ в довольно плохом состоянии, — подметил Сэм.  
— Скорпонок? Это его имя? Я не знал, что ты его знаешь, — скосил в сторону на секунду взгляд Уилл.  
— Хах, я тоже не думал, что _знал_ это, — ответил Сэм, внимательно смотря на десептикона, который вдруг резко сделал шаг вперёд.  
— Стой, где стоишь, или я начну стрелять! — грозно выкрикнул Леннокс и для наглядности выстрелил перед десептиконом, который также резко остановился. — Так-то лучше. Я внимательно слежу за тобой.  
— Я думаю… думаю, он пришёл сюда, чтобы _спрятаться_ , а не причинить нам боль, — подумав, вынес догадку Сэм.  
— Ага, конечно, — саркастически отозвался Уилл, не особо веря в это.  
— Подумай сам. Вряд ли бы ты многое сделал этим небольшим пистолетом, даже если он в таком плачевном состоянии. Он мог в два счёта убить тебя, а потом меня, — стал размышлять Сэм, а Скорпонок словно в подтверждение затоптал ножками. — Для него выгоднее сотрудничать с нами.  
— Тогда, если он думает, что я так просто соглашусь спрятать у себя десептикона, который несколько раз _чуть не убил_ мою команду, он чертовски ошибается, — сквозь зубы произнёс Леннокс. — Пусть валит туда, откуда пришёл.  
— Не думаю, что ему есть, куда уходить, — сказал вдруг Сэм, смотря на немного отчаявшийся вид Скорпонока.  
— Плевать. Десептиконам было всё равно на нас, почему наше отношение к ним должно быть другим?  
— Потому что мы _не_ десептиконы, — ответил Сэм, посмотрев в глаза Уиллу. — Он ранен, ему некуда идти, и он не собирается причинять нам вреда.  
— Откуда я знаю, что он не нападёт на нас, когда он отдохнёт и вылечится?  
— Этого я не знаю, но у десептиконов тоже есть понятие чести.  
— Мне действительно интересно, откуда ты знаешь некоторые вещи, — пробормотал Уилл. — Почему ты вообще его защищаешь?  
— Не знаю. Просто у меня такое _чувство_ , что я должен это сделать.  
— … — Леннокс внимательно посмотрел Сэму в глаза и перевёл взгляд обратно на помятого Скорпонока, а потом тяжело вздохнул, опуская пистолет. — Ладно! Но в дом я его не пущу!  
— Он и не влез бы.  
— Пусть сидит в гараже. И, если вдруг он привёл за собой след, я без промедления выдам его им, — жёстко сказал Леннокс, а потом, качая головой, пробормотал: — Я точно об этом пожалею.


	2. Часть вторая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и вторая часть! Она была для меня немного эмоционально сложной, когда я её писала, и я рада, что закончила её.  
> Надеюсь, вам понравилось.

Скорпонок прижился, на удивление, хорошо. Проблем он, в основном, не доставлял. Разве что поначалу помял случайно машину, из-за чего Ленноксу пришлось во избежание дальнейшей порчи парковаться на улице. И масла стало больше тратиться, но это не было особо большой проблемой. По ночам десептикон иногда выходил размяться и даже прокопал глубокий туннель под землю прямо в гараже — Уильям не был этому рад, но, в итоге, был вынужден смириться, так как, сколько бы он яму не закапывал, десептикон снова её вырывал. Первыми с ним поладили, как ни странно, Вили и Брэйнс. Оба миникона часто пропадали в гараже, общаясь со Скорпоноком. Они также выступали в роли своеобразного переводчика между десептиконом и людьми. Следующим был Сэм, который приходил в гараж меньше миниконов, просто наблюдая или слушая их разговоры. Почему-то он чувствовал себя намного спокойнее и уравновешеннее там. Всё дошло до того, что он стал иногда там работать. Дальше была Аннабель, которой Уилл строго-настрого запретил посещать гараж, но, в конце концов, любопытство победило, и, когда отца не было дома, а Сэм закрылся в своей комнате, девочка прокралась внутрь гаража. Леннокс очень рассердился, когда, придя домой, обнаружил дочку, играющую с десептиконом. Тогда попало всем. Самым последним, кто принял десептикона, был Уильям. Слишком сильна была неприязнь, и происшествия в пустыне не помогали. Мужчина первое время очень враждебно относился к Скорпоноку, потом просто игнорировал его. Ситуации помогло то, что десептикон ничего не сделал его дочке и даже завёл некую дружбу с ней, иногда потакая её прихотям. Леннокс смягчился, наблюдая за этим, и больше не считал десептикона за _врага_. Он действительно после этого стал думать, что стал сентиментальнее.  


Это было немного странно для Сэма находиться в одном помещение с тем, кто когда-то хотел убить его. Раньше, если бы ему сказали, что он будет настолько близко мирно сидеть с десептиконом, он бы саркастично посмеялся над этим и сказал бы придумать шутку _получше_. Но сейчас это уже было так _обыденно_. Скорпонок уже не одну неделю жил у них, и самое плохое, что он сделал, это раздражал Уилла. И изменения в теле Сэма стали происходить немного быстрее. Это не было сильно заметно, но он чувствовал, что _что-то_ в нём изменялось с большей скоростью, чем раньше. Он не знал, чем всё это может закончится, и неизвестность этого немного пугала его.  


Также пару недель назад сны стали _хуже_. На самом деле, они не сильно изменились, просто Сэм стал видеть _знакомые_ лица. В одном из первых таких снов была смерть Джаза.

_Он чувствовал давление, такое сильное давление, как будто его вот-вот раздавят, а потом резкий бросок вверх всего своего корпуса. Полное понимание ситуации мрачно озарило его, но он не собирался просто так сдаваться, не собирался отчаиваться на радость врагу, сопротивляясь из-за всех сил — лишь бы дать возможность, лишь бы отвлечь на себя на гораздо большее время.  
— Это всё, на что ты способен! Хочешь разорвать меня на части?  
Он слышал собственный стон боли, а потом была боль…_

Это было так ужасно. Было мучительно переживать это снова, _чувствовать_ от лица автобота то, что он испытывал перед тем, как его искра погасла навсегда. У парня было очень плохое настроение тогда. Он даже повздорил из-за этого с клиентом с работы. Но несколько дней отдыха помогли вернуть Сэма в более-менее хорошее состояние. В этом также хорошо помогла Аннабель, у которой были каникулы.  


А потом ему стали сниться _другие_.  


Ворчливый бывший десептикон Джетфайер, который смог помочь им, закинув его с друзьями в какую-то пустыню и толком ничего не объяснив.

_Он чувствовал давящее сожаление о своём выбранном пути, ужас от того, что происходит, может произойти, и твёрдую уверенность в том, что он будет, обязан, делать дальше. Эта уверенность порождала в нём всё ярче сияющую надежду на их победу, на будущее, в котором, понимал он, уже не было места для него.  
— За всю свою жизнь десептикона я не совершил ни одного достойного поступка. Оптимус, возьми всё, что нужно. Ты обретёшь силу, которой у тебя не было ещё никогда. Выполни своё предназначение.  
Не сомневаясь в своём решении ни на секунду, он вырвал собственную искру из своей груди и протянул её Оптимусу Прайму…_

Вечно хмурый и безукоризненно верный своему лидеру Айронхайд, который так обожал своё оружие.

_Боль. Он чувствовал боль, как резкая боль прошлась по его корпус со спины. На мгновение пробежало удивление, но потом ему пришло жестокое осознание. Предательство, их предал тот, от кого они этого не ожидали, кому они всей искрой доверяли. Это было шокирующее больно…  
— Что же ты натворил?.._

Даже их храбрый лидер Оптимус Прайм, который бросился спасать его в одиночку. Сэм до сих пор винил себя в его смерти — даже если он потом воскресил его.

 _Сквозь боль он слышал отчаянный голос, кричащий его имя. Он пал, неминуемо проиграл, но всё, что его сейчас беспокоило, это безопасность человека, кричащего его имя.  
— Сэм, беги! Беги…  
Последнее, что он видел, это_ своё _полное ужаса и недоверия лицо…_

Были и другие. Многие, многие другие.

***

_Паника, отчаяние, страх, непонимание, боль… Множество эмоций сейчас бурлило в нём. Как же всё так вышло? Как могло? Он не мог этого понять. Он мог лишь бежать, падать и снова бежать, пытаясь спастись.  
— Люди, да что с вами такое?!  
Он громко кричал, пытался дозваться до них. Но никто не слушал. Они лишь усиливали напор.  
— Нет! Пожалуйста!  
Он снова упал. И в какой-то момент всё прекратилось. В его искре появилась зарождающаяся надежда, только чтобы рухнуть в следующую секунду.  
Информация,_ ему _нужна информация._ Он _её не получит.  
Он не предатель.  
— Никогда…  
Весь мир погряз в боли…_

С немым криком Сэм резко сел, крепко сжимая в дрожащих руках уголок почти скинутого одеяла, и, учащённо дыша, расфокусированно уставился в одну точку. Он был весь в холодном поту, и его тело трясло. Дрожащей рукой Сэм дотронулся до лица и сразу же почувствовал слёзы, которые он попытался стереть и более-менее успокоиться, но, как только он попробовал, из его рта раздался всхлип, что очень быстро перетёк в прерывистые рыдания. Он схватился руками за голову и сжался, зажмурившись и отчаянно желая, чтобы то, что он видел, никогда не случалось, было просто _сном_ , кошмаром, который можно было бы _забыть_. К сожалению, это _не было_.  


В этот момент в комнату забежал встревоженный Леннокс, которого внезапно разбудили Вили и Брэйнс. Миниконы были в комнате парня, когда тот резко проснулся, и пытались до него дозваться, но тот просто не отвечал. Тогда они побежали за Уиллом. Взбудораженный мужчина обвёл комнату взглядом и остановился на жутко дрожащем Сэме, сжавшимся на кровати и что-то бормотавшем. Он быстро подошёл к нему и схватил за плечи.

— Сэм! Сэм, малыш, посмотри на меня и скажи мне, что случилось, — встревожено сказал Леннокс, который пытался дозваться до парня уже несколько минут.  
— Уилл? — сквозь тихое рыдание наконец раздался слабый и хриплый голос Сэма, который поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на друга.  
— Сэм! Что случилось?  
— Мёртв… Он _мёртв_! Его окружили люди, не дали даже _шанса_ на спасение, несмотря на мольбу… — отчаянно пробормотал Сэм, мёртвой хваткой хватая за Леннокса. — Не пощадили, и теперь он мёртв…  
— Кто, Сэм? Кто мёртв? — спросил Уилл, пытаясь понять, что произошло.  
— Рэтчет… Уилл, они убили Рэтчета. Его подстрелили, а искру вырвали прямо из его груди, — мрачно объяснил Сэм, смотря своими покрасневшими глазами прямо в глаза Леннокса.  
— Что?.. — поражённо опешил Уильям. — Ты уверен? Откуда ты это знаешь?  
— Я видел это во _сне_. Последние несколько лет я не прекращаю видеть эти сны. Так много смертей, Уилл, там их так много… Почему _оно_ продолжает показывать мне всё это? Почему просто не оставит _в покое_? Я не хочу больше этого видеть. Я не хочу видеть снова и снова, как умирают мои друзья, — опустошённо пробормотал Сэм, усиливая свою хватку на Ленноксе.  
— О, Сэм… Мне так жаль. Почему ты не рассказал об этом раньше? — Уилл крепко обнял парня.  
— Я… я не знаю. Не хотел никого тревожить, — слабо ответил Сэм, утыкаясь головой в плечо мужчине. — Я так _устал_ , Уилл.  
— Я знаю, малыш. Мы разберёмся с этим. Вместе.

Они просидели так до самого утра, пока Сэм не забылся сном без сновидений. Леннокс аккуратно, пытаясь не разбудить парня, уложил его, укрывая скинутым одеялом, потом вместе с Вили и Брэйнсом спустился вниз. Сев на диван в гостиной, он уткнулся лбом в руки. Миниконы же взволнованно отправились на кухню, чтобы что-нибудь приготовить. Уилл действительно не думал, что всё обернётся _таким образом_. Сначала люди предали автоботов после всего, что те сделали для них, теперь убийство Рэтчета. Это всё было действительно _разочаровывающе_. Леннокс потерял надежду во всякое здравомыслие людей. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от плохих мыслей, он включил телевизор.  


К несчастью, там показывали утренние новости, где сообщалось об ещё одном убитом десептиконе. На экране было лицо Рэтчета.

***

Холодный ветер проносился по безлюдным улицам. Небо заволокло тёмными тучами и казалось, что вот-вот хлынет дождь. Шаркая ногами и смотря вниз, Сэм шёл домой после того, как выполнил свою работу по починке компьютера. Настроение у него было унылым. Так было с тех пор, как он увидел последнее мгновение Рэтчета. Это сильно на него повлияло, особенно на эмоциональный фон. Сэм больше не улыбался так, как умел только он. Его широкие улыбки с весёлыми и озорными искорками в глазах заменили потускневшие глаза и подобие улыбки. Это очень обеспокоило всех, но никто не знал, как помочь парню. Они только могли быть рядом с ним, поддерживая в трудные минуты.  


Сэм вздрогнул от холода и сильнее укутался в яркий нелепый шарф, который ему связала Аннабель, каким-то образом увлекшаяся вязанием. Парень размышлял, перезвонить ли ему Уиллу или нет. Мужчина звонил ему с предложением забрать домой на машине, но Уитвики отказался, сказав, что ему нужно проветриться и что он сам вполне может дойти. Сейчас парень уже начинал жалеть о своём решение. Он остановился, когда ему на нос упала капля воды, и посмотрел в небо, выставляя руку. Дождь начинал мелко моросить, с каждой минутой становясь сильнее. Сэм пробормотал про себя и осмотрелся. Неподалёку был закрытый магазин, под занавес которого он и встал, с негодованием смотря на совсем испортившуюся погоду.  


Вдруг резко Сэм почувствовал _что-то_ в направление дороги. Это было очень знакомо, но парень никак не мог понять, что это. Это чувство было похоже на присутствие Вили, Брэйнса или Скорпонока, но их здесь быть не должно. Да и ощущалось это как что-то большее по размеру. На мгновение у Сэма проскользнула надежда, что это может быть автобот, Бамблби или даже Оптимус, но она быстро разбилась, когда вдалеке показалась чёрно-белая полицейская машина. Поразительно знакомая полицейская машина, стоит заметить. Сэм мог поклясться, что никогда не забудет _эту_ полицейскую машину. Вопрос только в том, что она тут делала. Вряд ли просто проезжала мимо. Уитвики уставился на всё ближе подъезжающую машину, даже и не думая куда-либо бежать. Чутьё, интуиция, инстинкт, что бы это ни было, в последнее время было очень восприимчивым и чувствительным на всякое инопланетное нечто. И именно это говорило ему, что сейчас нет никакой угрозы. Прямо как с ситуацией со Скорпоноком. Сэм нахмурил брови, смотря, как перед ним останавливается полицейская машина, и подметил её немного помятый вид. Глядя на стекающие по машине капли воды, парню показалась эта сцена какой-то жалкой и грустной. Никто ничего не говорил, и был лишь слышен звук ударов капель дождя и приглушённый рёв мотора. У Сэма уже замёрзли руки и покраснели щёки от холода, а изо рта выходили небольшие клубки пара. Когда открылась дверь машины и он сел внутрь, Сэм не знал, что заставило его сделать это. Возможно, чутьё. Возможно, желание посмотреть, что будет, или любопытство. Возможно, что-то ещё. Или ему просто надоел холод.  


Сказать, что Уилл был разозлён и очень взволнован, означает ничего не сказать. Когда поздно вечером Сэм весь замёрший вылез из полицейской машины, — это чёртов _десептикон_ , Сэм! — Леннокс был очень рассерженным, недовольным и обеспокоенным. Первое, что он сделал, это осмотрел парня на ранения, ушибы или какие-либо ещё повреждения, обнял, а затем накричал на него. Как-то это перешло на сторону молчавшего всё это время Баррикейда. Под успокаивающие извинения и заверения, что с ним всё полностью в порядке, от Сэма ругань и брань перешли на недовольное бормотание и жалобы. В конце концов, Уилл замолчал, лишь переглядываясь между парнем и молчаливой полицейской машиной. В какой-то момент он устремил взгляд в небо. Сэму показалось это немного забавным.

— Я слишком стар для этого… — пробормотал Леннокс, а потом снова посмотрел на Уитвики. — Малыш, ты каждого побитого десептикона, встречающегося тебе на пути, будешь тащить в наш дом, как бездомное животное?  
— Э-э-э… Я не знаю? Я понятия не имею, почему так происходит, Уилл, поверь мне, — неуверенно ответил Сэм, внутренне радуясь, что десептикон всё ещё молчал и не ответил на последнюю фразу его друга.  
— О, чёрт возьми, мне нужно выпить, — страдальчески вздохнул Леннокс, скрываясь внутри дома, оставляя Сэма и десептикона одних.  
— Эм-м-м, ну, добро пожаловать, наверное, — немного помято выдавил Сэм, поворачиваясь к полицейской машине.

Всем ответом, который парень получил, были выключенные фары и замолчавший двигатель. Казалось, Баррикейд не очень хотел, чтобы его трогали. Сэм и не стал его больше беспокоить и в смешанных чувствах вошёл в дом вслед за Уиллом, который уже развалился на диване с бутылкой пива в руках. Аннабель с Вили и Брэйнсом были рядом на полу, играя в какие-то настольные игры. Сэм присоединился к Ленноксу, размышляя о чём-то. Не было ли слишком странным, что десептикон так и не произнёс за всю встречу ни единого слова?

***

— Та-а-ак он не может разговаривать? — протянул Сэм, обращаясь к Вили.  
— Технически, он может разговаривать, но не так, как люди обычно разговаривают, — медленно с остановками ответил Вили.  
— Это происходит через комлинк или при помощи сигналов, — дополнил Брэйнс, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Я очень хорошо помню, что он мог разговаривать вслух. Так, как так вышло, что сейчас он не может? — скептически спросил Сэм, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Баррикейд сказал, что повредил голосовой модуль.  
— Как Бамблби раньше?  
— Не так серьёзно.  
— Почему бы ему не говорить через радио, как это делал Бамблби? — спросил Леннокс, скептически смотря на десептикона.  
— Он говорит, что не хочет уподобляться жёлтому… _автоботу_ , — ответил Вили с заминкой в конце.  
— Что ж, пусть он сам разбирается со своими проблемами. Я не собираюсь ему помогать, — бодро сказал Уилл и вышел из гаража, в котором они все в данный момент были.  
— Не обращай внимание на Уилла. Он немного не в духе, — после затяжной тишины подал голос Сэм. — А его нельзя починить?  
— Вряд ли. К тому же у нас нет нужных материалов, — покачал головой Брэйнс.

Снова в помещении установилась тишина. Сэм перевёл задумчивый взгляд с двух миниконов на полицейскую машину. Недавно они собрались здесь, чтобы выяснить причины такого молчаливого состояния Баррикейда. Ведь тот с того момента, как появился здесь, не произнёс ни единого слова, что было очень странно. Сэм уже подозревал, что что-то случилось, и сегодняшний день только подтвердил его догадки. Что-то в парне бурлило, пытаясь вырваться наружу, но было таким слабым. Это было также странно, как понемногу белеющие волосы, синеющие глаза и появляющиеся видения. С появлением ещё одного десептикона Сэму постоянно хотелось что-то собрать или построить. Он стал замечать, что стоит подолгу в разных магазинах, смотря на разные детали, будь то железки, разные проводки или ещё что-то подобное. Леннокс пошутил, что он уже должен, наконец, что-нибудь построить и успокоиться. Сэм отложил это в свой список дел, которые когда-нибудь должны были быть исполнены. С возрастающим _чувством_ скорее раньше, чем позже.  


Сэм отвлёкся от своих мыслей, когда Скорпонок вернулся из своей прогулки по туннелю. Кибертронский скорпион отряхнулся от пыли и земли и устроился на перезарядку. Это его возвращение натолкнуло парня на ещё один вопрос, который ему хотелось задать Баррикейду.

— А как ты нас вообще нашёл? — вдруг спросил Сэм, а потом запоздало добавил: — Вы оба, на самом деле. Мы, конечно, не особо скрываемся, но это место действительно забытое.  
— Он сказал, что почувствовал вспышку сигнала. Они оба её почувствовали. Просто она была немного разной по силе, — ответил за двоих Вили.  
— Вспышка сигнала? Какого сигнала? — нахмурившись, задал ещё несколько вопросов Уитвики.  
— Это сигнал… Оллспарка. В какой-то момент он стал исходить от тебя. Он очень слабый, и его сложно заметить, если целенаправленно не искать. Но бывает, когда ты сильно эмоционально нестабилен, сигнал становится сильнее, и происходит вспышка. Это было раза два-три, не больше, — ответил теперь Брэйнс.  
— Что? Сигнал Оллспарка? От меня? И подожди, это _всё ещё_ исходит от меня? — ошеломлённо пробормотал Сэм.  
— Ты так и будешь повторять то, что мы сказали? — слегка раздражённо сказал Вили. — Да, парень, сигнал всё ещё есть, но он всё ещё очень слабый. Поменьше волнуйся, и никто его больше не засечёт.  
— Легко тебе говорить. Это же не с тобой происходит, — удручённо проговорил Сэм, а потом уселся на диван. — Это по крайней мере подтверждает, что во всех изменениях, которые со мной происходят, действительно виноват Оллспарк. И я… я без понятия, что всем этим делать.  
— Я не думаю, что тебе нужно с этим что-то делать, — сказал Вили. — Просто веди себя так, как обычно.  
— Ага, конечно, — с сарказмом отозвался Сэм, уставившись в потолок и задумавшись. — То есть когда я… уничтожил куб, каким-то образом я стал новым сосудом вместо него?  
— Да, по-видимому. На самом деле никто точно не знает, как устроен Оллспарк, — ответил Вили вдруг немного взволнованный. — Сэм, ты знаешь, одну из самых важных задач Оллспарка? То, почему за ним так отчаянно охотились и автоботы, и десептиконы?  
— Возможно?  
— Оллспарк мог создавать _новые искры_.  
— Оптимус когда-то упоминал об этом, особо не вдаваясь в подробности, — медленно произнёс Сэм, а потом неуверенно посмотрел на миникона. — Ты думаешь, что я смог бы это сделать? Создавать новые искры?  
— Почему бы и нет? — просто ответил Вили, но парень видел, как он был взволнован этой мыслью.  
— Я не знаю, Вили. Возможно, время покажет.  
— Это стало бы надеждой для всех нас.  
— Возможно, Брэйнс, возможно, — ответил Сэм отстранённо.

***

— Почему бы тебе не устроиться на работу? Ты очень привлекаешь внимание всех, просто стоя у нашего дома. Меня уже несколько раз спрашивали про тебя, — спросил Сэм, наклонившись над столом и работая над какой-то деталью.

Баррикейд не ответил. Впрочем, как и всегда с тех пор, как он тут появился. Он всё ещё наотрез отказался говорить при помощи радио, что иногда раздражало. Но благо Сэм в какой-то момент стал интуитивно знать, что чувствовуют кибертронцы. Их эмоции словно одновременно и принадлежали, и не принадлежали ему. Это было необычное ощущение, но очень помогало понимать Баррикейда и даже Скорпонока. Так что, хотя Вили или Брэйнса здесь не было, Сэм мог понять, что десептикон _неохотно_ , но всё-таки задумался над его словами. Парня действительно спрашивали про полицейскую машину около их дома, и он не знал, что ответить на этот вопрос, поэтому часто переводил тему, но слухи всё равно могли пойти, и это не было очень хорошо для них. Особенно для Аннабель, которую, судя по жалобам, в школе также уже об этом спрашивали и не раз. Сэм вздохнул, откладывая инструменты в сторону, а потом повернулся к полицейской машине.

— Я знаю, что ты не очень сильно любишь людей, но хотя бы попробуй, ладно? Ты уже выглядишь лучше без этих вмятин и царапин, и я знаю, что у тебя есть эти твои голограммы, так что ты вполне мог бы устроиться в полиции, — быстро проговорил Уитвики, махая руками. — Это избавит нас от проблем, а ты найдёшь, чем заняться. Я знаю, что тебе скучно, просто так здесь стоять. Даже не пытайся отрицать этого.

Всем ответом, который получил Сэм, было мигание фар, а потом Баррикейд просто завёл мотор и выехал из гаража. Уитвики покачал головой, закатив глаза, и обратно повернулся к своему столу, чтобы вернуться к тому, что он делал. Он всё же последовал шуточному совету Леннокса, купив всё, на что падал его глаз, и начав собирать из этого разные штуки. Ну, он ещё не собрал что-то цельное и, на самом деле, даже не знал, что строил. Ему просто нужно было это построить, или он не смог бы нормально работать, потому что все его мысли без его ведома каждый раз возвращались к этому. Сэм догадывался, что к этому, возможно, причастен Оллспарк, иначе, откуда бы он знал, как строить то, что он строил, не зная, что это вообще такое было. Это позабавило Уилла, который время от времени шутил над этим и иногда заходил к нему, принося еду. Сэм ещё раз вздохнул, а потом тупо уставился на свою работу, не понимая, почему он вдруг почувствовал себя чем-то недовольным. Кажется, ему чего-то не хватало. Возможно, он мог бы заказать это из интернета, так как он не помнил, чтобы нужная ему деталь была в их магазинах.  


Уитвики встал, потянулся, разминая затёкшие конечности, и пошёл на поиски Брэйнса. Только вот, когда он вышел из гаража, он не пошёл в дом, а куда-то в другую, противоположную от дома, сторону. Каким-то образом он через некоторое время оказался на свалке города. Он не знал, что тянуло его сюда, и просто ходил между рядами хлама, пока не заметил что-то странное. Где-то в забытой части свалки, которая была, на удивление, большой, был погром. Было видно, что он был устроен давно, но Сэм всё равно пошёл посмотреть. К тому же где-то он заметил пятна подозрительно похожие на энергон. Хотя ему не нравилось, к чему всё это ведёт, Уитвики не останавливался, идя вперёд. Он шёл, пока не остановился, с неверием смотря перед собой. Прямо перед ним в куче хлама валялась кибертронская пантера, которая была больше обычной раза в два, а на ней знакомая птица. Они оба явно не были в сознании — Сэм даже не мог понять, живы ли они или нет. Как тут оказались Рэведж и Лазербик? Это вопрос сильно волновал парня. Ему действительно стало казаться, что этот город является тайным местом сбора десептиконов. Иначе, почему их здесь так много — для Уитвики даже один десептикон это много, а их здесь уже _четыре_.  


Отбросив все лишние мысли, Сэм приблизился к ним. Он не думал, что они резко придут в себя, если они, конечно, ещё живы, поэтому решил рассмотреть их поближе без угрозы для своей жизни. Одного он видел в последний раз в Египте, а другого в Чикаго, и оба они должны были быть мертвы. Впрочем, как и Скорпонок, который сейчас прекрасно живёт в их гараже. Правда, эти двое выглядят намного ужаснее, чем десептиконский скорпион в то время. Какие-то части брони были буквально вырваны, где-то торчали провода, которые иногда выпускали пару искорок, некоторые части были под странным углом, что было явно неправильно, а ещё вокруг было много энергона и другой жидкости. Это было печальное зрелище. Сэм с грустью смотрел на это. Может быть, раньше они и хотели убить его, но сейчас они не больше чем калеки.  


Вдруг у него появилось резкое желание прикоснуться к ним, и Сэм не видел причин, почему бы этого не сделать. Он протянул руку, не замечая лёгких искр, пробежавших по его пальцам, и прикоснулся голове Рэведжа, которая была направлена к нему. Секунду ничего не происходило, пока большое количество маленьких молний не прошли сразу по двум корпусам десептиконов и те не вздрогнули. Сэм резко отпрянул назад, прижимая руку к себе и смотря, как загорается красным оптика Рэведжа. Первое, что сделала пантера, это отхаркнула энергон, а потом попыталась пошевелиться, но лишь скинула с себя птицу. Лазербик скатился со своего товарища и горы хлама и неловко попытался встать, раскрывая крылья — парень подметил, что одно из них было странно вывернуто. Рэведж раскинул какие-то железки вокруг него, чуть ли не напарываясь на балку, и выполз чуть вперёд. Сэм сделал ещё один шаг назад, наступая на что-то и создавая тем самым шум, что сразу привлёкло внимание двоих десептиконов, которых до этого он не особо заботил. Уитвики нервно моргнул, когда на него уставилась пара алых оптик. Он тут же поднял руки, показывая, что был безоружен и не желал ничего плохого.

— Я не причиню никакого вреда, поэтому, надеюсь, вы тоже, хотя вряд ли вы сможете это сделать в таком состоянии. На самом деле, — как можно спокойнее сказал Сэм, — я как-то привёл вас обоих в онлайн. И у меня даже есть предположения из-за чего это. Вы, скорее всего, даже можете чувствовать это. И, ну… вам, наверное, понадобиться помощь, смотря на то, как плачевно вы выглядите. И, да, я знаю, что раньше мы были врагами и всё такое, но сейчас всё немного… _изменилось_. Почему бы нам не начать всё… сначала?

Во время немного нервного монолога парня, десептиконы даже не пошевелились, просто уставившись на него, что слегка беспокоило парня. Сэм не был уверен, о чём именно они могли сейчас думать, но они, казалось, стали менее напряжёнными, чем в тот момент, когда заметили его. Уитвики не осталось никакого решения, кроме как просто ждать, пока эти двое примут какое-то решение. Он хотел ещё что-то сказать, но тут у него зазвонил телефон. Он тут же достал его и посмотрел, кто ему звонил. Это был Леннокс. Сэм быстро ответил на звонок.

— «Хей, Сэм, ты где?» — спросил Уилл, когда парень поднёс телефон к уху.  
— Я на городской свалке, — просто ответил Уитвики.  
— «Свалка? Что ты там забыл?» — подозрительно продолжил Леннокс.  
— Я нашёл здесь кое-что или, если точнее, _кое-кого_ , — неуверенно начал Сэм, продолжая смотреть на двух десептиконов.  
— «О, нет! Стой, не продолжай! Только не говори мне, что это ещё один десептикон?!» — с надеждой в голосе воскликнул Уилл.  
— Ну, нет. Это… _два_ десептикона.  
— «О, Боже, Сэм! Почему они стекаются на тебя, как на магнит?»  
— На самом деле, Уилл, я думаю, на этот раз всё было наоборот. Судя по всему, они тут довольно давно, — выразил свою догадку Сэм.  
— «Ты говоришь мне, что всё это время, я жил по соседству с двумя десептиконами?!» — нервно воскликнул Леннокс, и Сэм буквально видел, как мужчина хватается за голову.  
— Да?  
— «Кто это хотя бы?» — через пару минут тишины обречённо спросил Уильям.  
— Это Рэведж и Лазербик.  
— «И ты, конечно, притащишь их сюда?»  
— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Сэм, услышав долгий вздох с другого конца линии. — Так ты пригонишь джип?  
— … — Леннокс ничего не ответил, ещё на несколько минут замолчав. — «Буду через десять минут.»  
— Спасибо, Уилл. Я серьёзно.  
— «Да, конечно,» — сокрушённо с неким сарказмом ответил Уилл и отключился.

Сэм посмотрел на свой телефон, благодарный за то, что у него есть такой друг как Леннокс. Кто бы ещё терпел все его выходки с десептиконами? Где бы он был, если бы не Уилл? Наверное, он был бы уже мёртв. Леннокс столько раз спасал ему жизнь и продолжает защищать его. Это вызывало тепло в груди у Сэма. Он убрал телефон обратно в карман и обратил своё полное внимание на двоих искалеченных десептиконов, которые всё ещё смотрели только на него. Они выглядели взволнованными, и Сэму захотелось их как-то успокоить.

— Ну, я, возможно, смогу починить часть из ваших повреждений. Я, конечно, не лучший механик-медик, но у меня уже был кое-какой опыт. Это будет, если вы будете сотрудничать и хорошо себя вести, разумеется. Начать всё с чистого листа, помните? — неловко сказал Сэм, почесав затылок. — И я говорил, что у нас пристроились Скорпонок и Баррикейд?

Оптика Рэведжа и Лазербика, казалось, посветлела при упоминании двух других десептиконов. Они выглядели уже не так настороженно и расслабились, принимая всё, что сказал парень. Это заставило Сэма вздохнуть с облегчением. Он просто не знал бы, что делать с ними, если бы те не согласились. Они, конечно, не принесли бы много вреда в таком состоянии, но всё равно.  


Во время своего ожидания Сэм решил пока снять остатки хлама и металлолома, который не смог сбросить Рэведж. Он также повнимательнее рассмотрел повреждения обоих десептиконов, размышляя о том, что первым стоит залатать и как это сделать лучше всего. К счастью, им не пришлось долго ждать, так как Леннокс, как и сказал, приехал ровно через десять минут. Правда, он не смог прикатить машину совсем близко к ним из-за того, что они были в довольно узком месте. Это создавало небольшую проблему перевозки раненых десептиконов в джип.  


Уилл вышел из машины, с громким хлопком закрыв за собой дверь, и прошёл несколько метров, прежде чем оказаться рядом с парнем. Он скептически осмотрел двух десептиконов, а потом перевёл на Уитвики взгляд, полный смешанных эмоций. Сэм стоически выдержал это, отвечая своим уверенным взглядом. Уилл несколько минут напряжённо молчал, а потом тяжело вздохнул и, ругаясь и жалуясь, стал помогать парню перевезти Рэведжа, который в силу своих повреждений не мог ходить, в Джип. Парень молча всё выслушал, иногда кивая. Он знал, что Ленноксу просто нужно было выпустить пар и выговориться, и он давал ему эту возможность, чтобы мужчина не копил всё в себе. Они кое-как дотащили Рэведжа к машине, устроив его и накрыв клеёнкой, на которой его и притащили. Им не нужно было любопытных взглядов мимо проходящих людей. К счастью, им не пришлось повторять все действия с Лазербиком. Тот сам дошёл до машины, усевшись рядом с пантерой. Сэм и Уилл сели в машину грязные и уставшие.


	3. Часть третья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и третья часть! Наслаждайтесь ею! Следующая глава выйдет в конце недели!

Починить Рэведжа оказалось сложнее, чем думалось. Если Лазербик пострадал не так сильно, как его собрат, и его основные травмы было достаточно легко исправить, то повреждения пантеры были намного серьёзнее. Настолько, что было неизвестно, как тот смог выжить — о том, что он на самом деле мог быть уже _мёртв_ , а Уитвики его просто каким-то чудом привёл в онлайн, парень старался не думать. Сэм уже больше недели усердно работал над ним, пытаясь исправить тот ущерб, который был нанесён. Это было сложно, так как он не был медиком, все его действия были основаны только на знаниях, которые он получил из своих снов и интуиции. У него также не было всех нужных инструментов и материалов, так что часто приходилось включать смекалку и выкручиваться из этого по-другому. Смотря на всё это, Сэма крайне удивляло спокойствие Рэведжа, как будто тот был рад только тому, что был _жив_ , что, наверное, было не далеко от правды.

Также Сэм понял, что же собирал всё это время. Это была небольшая деталь голосового модуля для Баррикейда. Он узнал это только из-за того, что Брэйнс, который решил его навестить в то время, узнал, на что это подозрительно было похоже. Уитвики был удивлён и даже на несколько секунд выпал из мира, хотя довольно быстро признал это, как и всё, что связано с кибертронцами и их технологиями. Сама необычная деталь сейчас лежала на столе и ждала, когда ею заменят повреждённую часть голосового модуля Баррикейда, который всё-таки решил послушаться совета парня и теперь разъезжал по городу, ловя мелких преступников и непослушных подростков — от предложенной идеи просто перекраситься или сменить альт-форму десептикон почему-то категорически отказался. Это удивило Сэма больше, чем то, что он построил. Кажется, Баррикейду и правда было _очень скучно_.

Сэм вздохнул, снимая грязные перчатки с рук и откладывая их сторону. Он внимательно осмотрел свою проделанную работу и встал потягиваясь. Рэведж с заметным в оптике лёгким напряжением взглянул на него, а потом аккуратно встал, взволнованно взглянув на свои исправленные лапы. Махая хвостом из стороны в сторону, он сделал пару пробных шагов вперёд, а затем, когда не почувствовал особо сильной боли, заходил вокруг парня. Сэм мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот был счастлив снова встать на ноги. Радость пантеры заставила его чувствовать себя довольным. Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить голову Рэведжа, что обрадованный десептикон с лёгкостью позволил, даже потёршись об него всем телом. Всю радость прервал Леннокс, который ворвался в гараж с рулеткой в руке. Мужчина стремительно приблизился к отдыхающему Скорпоноку и, разбудив его, стал измерять. Сэм недоумённо посмотрел на него, не понимая, что происходит.

— Уилл, что ты делаешь?  
— Мне надоело, что десептиконы занимают _мой_ гараж, поэтому я решил построить для них отдельный, закопать эту чёртову яму и, наконец, снова парковать мою машину здесь, — пробурчал Леннокс, не отрываясь от измерений. — Но, чтобы сделать всё правильно, мне нужно знать, сколько места они занимают.  
— И для этого ты меришь Скорпонока?  
— Да.  
— Это так мило с твоей стороны.  
— Что? — спросил Уильям, отрываясь от своего дела и вопросительно смотря на парня.  
— Ну, что ты хочешь сделать удобное помещение для десептиконов, — пожал плечами Сэм, переводя взгляд обратно на Рэведжа.  
— Я не для них это делаю! Я делаю это для себя, иначе они вернутся сюда. Почему моя машина должна стоять на улице? — недовольно оправдался Уилл, возвращаясь к измерению скорпиона.  
— Факт остаётся фактом, Уилл.  
— Лучше помоги мне, малыш, — сказал Леннокс, кидая парню ещё одну рулетку. — И где эта птица?  
— Эй! Я не малыш! Сколько раз тебе ещё говорить? — возмутился Сэм, ловя предмет. — И Лазербик вышел полетать и размять крылья. Я так думаю, тебе нужно всех измерить?  
— Да. Надеюсь, его никто не заметит, — кивнул Уилл, заканчивая с мерками Скорпонока, который слегка раздражённо вернулся к перезарядке. — Ты, случайно, не знаешь, какой высоты Барррикейд?  
— Нет, — помотал из стороны в стороны головой Сэм, измеряя Рэведжа. — Откуда бы мне знать?  
— Из своих снов?  
— Я вижу мёртвых, а не живых, Уилл, — буркнул Сэм, записывая свои измерения в переданный ему блокнот. — Я думаю, тебе всё равно стоит сделать это помещение гораздо больше, чем ты планируешь.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что десептиконов станет _больше_ у порога моего дома? — подозрительно спросил Леннокс, скрестив руки.  
— Я не знаю, но кто знает, как дальше жизнь повернётся? — просто ответил Сэм, пожав плечами.

Уилл ничего не ответил. Он минуту тупо смотрел на него, а потом хотел что-то сказать, но лишь закрыл рот с громким звуком. Со страдальческим вздохом Леннокс повернулся к выходу и под свои же ругательства и бормотания вышел из гаража. Сэм и Рэведж смотрели на него со спокойным выражением лица, в конце переглянувшись между собой.

***

Сэм задумчиво смотрел на почти достроенное помещение для десептиконов, размышляя о том, что им повезло с тем, что они живут на окраине города, вдалеке от других домов. Он до сих пор не понимал, как Уиллу удалось объяснить любопытным соседям, почему они строят что-то такое огромное. Кажется, он насочинял чушь про склад — в этом была доля правды, это был _склад для десептиконов_. Это получилось по-настоящему огромное здание — им даже пришлось купить соседний участок земли. Им также пришлось нанимать строителей, потому что вдвоём они бы точно не справились в некоторых местах, а десептиконы не могли помогать из-за того, что люди не оценили бы, если бы недалеко от них вдруг заходили роботы, на которых сейчас ведётся охота. На самом деле, они довольно быстро его построили. Остались лишь косметические работы и придумать, делить ли помещение на сектора или просто оставить одним большим залом.

Сэм отмер, когда услышал громкие переругивания из нового здания, и вздохнул, направляясь внутрь. Это были Леннокс и Баррикейд, которому починили вокалайзер. Получив возможность снова разговаривать, десептикон с большим удовольствием пользовался этим, вступая в споры, иногда разговоры, с Уиллом, который сам не прочь устроить перебранку с ним, выпуская пар. Сэм прямо видел веселье в оптике Баррикейда, когда тот начинал в очередной раз пререкаться с мужчиной. Это стало обыденностью для них всех. Как только Уитвики зашёл внутрь, к нему сразу подбежал Рэведж, потёршись головой об грудь парня. Десептикон с тех пор, как парень починил его и дал возможность снова передвигаться, стал относиться к нему как к своей семье и заботиться своеобразным способом. Все жившие с ними десептиконы, если подумать, так относились не только к нему, но и к Ленноксам и миниконам. И это было в какой-то мере мило с их стороны. Уитвики не думал, что когда-нибудь такое может произойти, но это всё же случилось.

Сэм мягко погладил Рэведжа по голове и уставился в сторону Уилла, который, казалось, собирался что-нибудь кинуть в ухмыляющееся лицо Баррикейда, возвышающегося над ним во весь свой рост. Уитвики покачал головой, направляясь к ним, но не влезая в их очередной спор, а останавливаясь около Лазербика и миниконов.

— Из-за чего они поссорились на этот раз? — с лёгким любопытством спросил Сэм у них.  
— Из-за цвета стен, — ответил Брэйнс отстранённо.  
— По крайней мере, они начинали с этого, — добавил Вили. — В какой-то момент они перешли на личности друг друга и тему, совсем не относящуюся к покраске стен.  
— Вспоминают прошлые деньки, — кивнул Брэйнс.  
— Я иногда жалею, что починил голос Баррикейду. До этого было так тихо и спокойно, — покачал головой Сэм, когда в помещение вбежала взволнованная Аннабель.  
— Папа! Сэм! Вы должны это увидеть! Там по телевизору показывают _их_! — задыхаясь, воскликнула девочка, подбегая к парню и хватая его за руку.  
— Кого? — нахмурился Леннокс, тут же забывая про свой спор и оборачиваясь к дочери.  
— _Автоботов!!!_

Сэм первый сорвался с места, выбегая из помещения и забегая в дом к телевизору. Уилл, крикнув ему вслед, тоже побежал за ним вместе с Аннабель и двумя миниконами. Когда мужчина забежал в гостиную, то увидел побледневшего Сэма, уставившегося в экран телевизора. Леннокс тоже перевёл внимание на новости, показывающие по телевизору, замирая от увиденного в них. Сначала там не было чего-то вопиющего, да и вообще автоботов он не увидел. Всёго лишь показывали под взволнованный голос телеведущей чью-то взорванную ферму, затем лица трёх людей, которых сейчас разыскивает полиция. Но потом… потом была разрушенная лабораторию KSI и кадры, на которых было видно, как на неё напал разъярённый… _Оптимус Прайм_. С ним же там было трое других выживших автоботов, имена которых Уилл, на самом деле, не смог вспомнить, и Бамблби. Дальше всё под тот же нервный и взволнованный голос показали чьё-то плохо записанное видео о том, как они все быстро уезжают оттуда вместе с теми тремя людьми, которых показывали ранее. На памяти Леннокса, с тех пор, как началась «охота», это были первые новости, где показывали живых автоботов, которым действительно удалось _сбежать_. И они вызвали достаточно много шума и беспокойства. Это было не лучшее их появление, но они были хотя бы _живыми_. Уилл напряжённо досмотрел это до конца и перевёл взволнованный взгляд на Сэма, который сильно сжал руки в кулаки и невидящим взглядом уставился в телевизор.

В голове парня проносилось так много мыслей и одновременно было так пусто. Он испытывал так много противоречивых эмоций сейчас, что он слегка подрагивал всем телом. Аннабель же нервно переглядывалась с Вили и Брэйнсом, не зная, что ей делать. На какое-то время установилась мёртвая тишина, прерываемая лишь шумом от телевизора.

— Сэм? Малыш, ты как? — через какое-то время обеспокоенно спросил Леннокс, кладя свою руку на плечо вздрогнувшего парня.  
— Я… я не знаю. Я должен быть рад, что они живы, я _действительно_ рад, но… Но почему… почему они не обратились к нам? Как они могли довериться совершенно незнакомым людям? Почему они не послали даже маленькой весточки, что живы? — с горестью в голосе спросил Сэм, не оборачиваясь к мужчине.  
— Возможно, у них не было возможности для этого, — ответил Уилл, крепче сжимая плечо Уитвики. — Да и что мы могли бы сделать, когда от нас ожидали как раз таки помощи те, кто хотел им навредить?  
— А эти люди смогли помочь? — наконец повернулся лицом к нему Сэм с болью во взгляде. — Неужели мы вправду не могли помочь? Не можем сейчас? Мы _укрыли_ четырёх десептиконов, мы, чёрт возьми, построили целый _амбар_ для них, и никто не пришёл, чтобы обвинить нас.  
— Я знаю, что это сложно принять, малыш. После этой новости мы сейчас принесём им больше проблем, чем пользы. Мы даже не знаем, где они скрылись. Я уверен, что с ними всё будет в порядке.  
— Но так много уже погибло. Откуда ты знаешь, что всё будет хорошо? — надломлено прошептал Сэм.  
— Я просто _знаю_. Прайм сможет вырваться из этого. Всегда так было и будет, — успокаивающе произнёс Леннокс и обнял парня, который схватился за него. — Я уверен, что, как только это закончиться, они свяжутся с нами. Если их показали по телевизору, то это означает, что что-то крупное сейчас происходит. Автоботы опять всех спасут, люди образумятся и перестанут охотиться на них, и мы снова сможем увидеть наших друзей.  
— Да! Не расстраивайся! Всё будет хорошо! — бодро воскликнула Анабель, тоже присоединяясь к объятиям.  
— Я очень надеюсь, что всё будет так, как вы и сказали, — пробормотал Сэм, утыкаясь в плечо Уиллу.

***

Земле снова грозила опасность: некий охотник за головами, обменявший зерно, которое способно превратить приличную часть планеты в кусок металла, на Оптимуса Прайма и разозлившийся, когда этот же лидер автоботов сбежал от него, а также прототипы компании KSI, вышедшие из-под контроля людей, под началом Гальватрона. Сэм действительно был немного удивлён тому, как точно Леннокс смог предсказать события, хотя это и было предсказуемо. Автоботы, которые откуда-то достали огромных кибертронских динозавров, диноботов, себе в помощь, снова спасли эту планету и человечество в целом — кто бы мог подумать, — убив всех прототипов, кроме Гальватрона, и охотника — даже узнав его имя из видения, Сэм отказывался его называть, ведь это именно _он_ убил Рэтчета. Весь мир людей был поражён и какое-то время находился в шоковом состоянии. А потом резко пришло осознание.

Человеческое правительство тут же осознало свои ошибки, быстро отменило охоту, расформировало «Могильный ветер» и признало автоботов, слёзно выпрашивая прощения у них и говоря, что их обманули и подставили, как будто не они были виноваты в убийстве десятков автоботов. Конечно, в это не поверили, но никто не хотел новой войны или продолжения гонений. Поэтому автоботы, сжав денты, согласились с извинениями с условием, что их оставят _в покое_. Правительство очень быстро на это согласилось и даже выделило им целый огромный остров для размещения. Сэму было так тошно от этого лицемерного поведения людей: ещё недавно они относились к автоботам, словно те были преступниками, жестяным мусором, который нужно было устранить, а сейчас их все благодарят, пытаясь добиться благосклонности к себе.

Прежние отношения между автоботами и людьми восстановить уже было нельзя никогда, но со временем напряжение между двумя сторонами стало меньше. Автоботы стали сохранять нейтралитет, не вмешиваясь в дела людей и прося об обратной услуге, и если и были какие-то пересечения или отношения, то только строго рабочие.

К сожалению, только в одном, но немаловажном месте в своём предсказании Уильям Леннокс ошибся. _Автоботы так и не связывались с ними._

***

— Мы собираемся в отпуск! — громко сказал Леннокс, входя в комнату.

Сэм, без дела сидевший на диване и с отсутствующим взглядом смотрящий в потолок, на громкие слова мужчины даже не вздрогнул, просто повернул голову и безэмоционально посмотрел на него. Аннабель, сидевшая рядом, тоже вскинула голову, отрываясь от рисования. Вили и Брэйнс, которые комментировали рисунки девушки, переглянулись между собой.

— Что? — переспросил Сэм.  
— Мы едем в отпуск! Так сказать, навестить старых друзей. У Аннабель всё равно каникулы, а ты в последнее время вообще перестал работать, — уверенно повторил Уилл. — Мы не можем просто так сидеть здесь унывая. Сейчас всё более-менее наладилось. Почему бы нам тогда самим не съездить к ним?  
— Ты что, _шутишь_? — таким же безэмоциональным тоном спросил Сэм скептически.  
— Нет, я совершенно серьёзно, — торжественно сказал Леннокс, и на несколько минут повисла тишина.  
— А я думаю, это хорошая идея, — вдруг вставила Аннабель. — Мы давно никуда не выезжали!  
— Видишь? — бросил Уилл, а потом с решительностью в глазах уставился на парня.  
— Хорошо, ладно, поехали в отпуск, — через пару минут сдаваясь, с тяжёлым вздохом согласился Сэм, втайне радуясь этому.  
— Тогда вперёд собираться! — бодро улыбнулся Уилл.  
— Прямо _сейчас_?  
— Да!!! — Леннокс и его дочка громко закричали в унисон.

Аннабель резко весело вскочила и побежала в свою комнату, в отличие от Сэма, который медленно встал и также медленно в сопровождении двух миниконов вернулся к себе. Леннокс посмотрел на них и только покачал головой. Сам он уже собрался и вообще давно планировал выехать куда-нибудь всем вместе. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы пойти в свою комнату, он вышел из дома и направился в здание по соседству, где сейчас находились десептиконы.

Баррикейд сегодня не был на выезде, поэтому пребывал здесь, как и остальные трое, которые вообще не работали, и просто наблюдал за всеми. Лазербик летал где-то под потолком, за ним острым взглядом наблюдал Рэведж, Скорпонок же легко подзаряжался. Они все слышали приближение мужчины, так что, когда Леннокс вошёл в помещение, все тут же обратили на него внимание. Уилл быстро осмотрел всех, удостоверился, что все здесь, и встал посередине, скрестив руки. Взгляд у него был немного нахмуренный.

— Мы собираемся на некоторое время уехать отсюда, — прямо сказал он.  
— Я не ошибусь, если скажу, что вы пытаетесь связаться с вашими _автоботами_ , — уверенно фыркнул Баррикейд.  
— Да, поэтому вы с нами не поедете, — не утаивал Леннокс, а потом усмехнулся. — Если, конечно, вы не планируете стать ржавеющей на свалке кучкой металлолома.  
— Как будто они способны на это, — высокомерно хмыкнул десептикон.  
— Слышу от того, кто проиграл и только бегством спасся, — поддел Уилл со смешком, получив рычание. — Так что сидите здесь тише воды, ниже травы, не высовывайтесь, не устраивайте здесь бедлам и драки, и я хочу увидеть свой дом _целым_ после приезда.  
— Да-да, вали уже, — просто помахал манипулятором Баррикейд, больше не обращая внимания на мужчину, который раздражённо стрельнул в него взглядом.  
— Я серьёзно. Я не хочу никаких несчастных случайных случаев с моим домом, — строго проговорил Леннокс.

В ответ Уилл получил лишь фырканье, на что мужчина закатил глаза и вышел из помещения, направляясь домой. Сэм уже спустился с дорожной сумкой вниз и сидел на диване, слегка тормоша свои отросшие в некоторой части побелевшие волосы. Казалось, он немного переживал по этому поводу. Уилл просто успокаивающе улыбнулся ему и похлопал по плечу. Вместе они стали ждать Аннабель, которая спустилась к ним уже через пятнадцать минут вместе с Вили и Брэйснсом. После того, как они проверили, всё ли они взяли, все вместе они направились в гараж, где, как и полагается, стояла машина. Закинув вещи назад, Аннабель запрыгнула на заднее сидение. Сэм же решил отойти попрощаться с десептиконами и сказать им пару предупреждений. Леннокс посмотрел на неуверенных Вили и Брэйнса.

— Что вы стоите? Запрыгивайте в машину, — сказал Уилл, держа для них дверь на заднее сидение. — Или вы хотите остаться тут?  
— Вы от нас не отвяжитесь, — тут же дерзко крикнул Вили и запрыгнул в машину вместе с Брэйнсом.  
— Конечно, — саркастически бросил Леннокс, закрывая дверь, а потом посмотрев на подошёдшего парня. — Ты попрощался?  
— Ага. Попросил приглядеть, чтобы никаких _случайных_ пожаров не произошло, — с ноткой негодования ответил Сэм, отчего Уилл рассмеялся.  
— Не волнуйся, ничего не произойдёт, — с широкой улыбкой сказал Леннокс. — По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это.  
— Очень обнадёживает, — закатив глаза, протянул Сэм и сел в машину. — Так куда мы направимся в первую очередь?  
— К кое-каким знакомым, которые помогут нам связаться с нашими забывчивыми друзьями, — ответил Уилл, сажаясь за руль. — Кстати, мы можешь заехать в гости к Эппсу по пути.  
— Мы давно не навещали дядю Роба, — высунулась вперёд Аннабель.  
— Не высовывайся и пристегнись, — напомнил Леннокс и, положив руку на лоб дочке, отодвинул её назад.  
— Ну-у-у! — недовольно протянула Аннабель.  
— Пристегнись! — строго сказал Уилл и девушка подчинилась. — Ох уж эти подростки…  
— Ты сам таким когда-то был! — донеслось сзади.  
— Уж точно послушнее тебя.  
— _Бе-е-е!_

Аннабель скорчила рожицу и показала язык в переднее зеркало дальнего вида. Леннокс помотал голов и улыбнулся, затем, заведя машину, выехал из гаража.

***

— Отказано.  
— Что? _Почему_? — Леннокс нахмурил брови, уставившись пронзительным взглядом на говорившего.  
— Извините, сэр, но нам приказано не допускать никого. Автоботы чётко дали понять, что не хотят, чтобы их беспокоили, — монотонно проговорил мужчина за стойкой.  
— Но я точно знаю, что вместе с ними живут люди и туда проводят перевозки, — настаивал Уилл.  
— Для этого нужен спецпропуск. У вас этого не имеется.  
— Какой к чёрту спецпропуск? Мы союзники и друзья автоботов и через многое прошли вместе с ними, — уверенно проговорил Леннокс, а потом указал на Сэма, который стоял вдалеке вместе с Аннабель. — Видишь того парня? Это Сэмюэль Уитвики, тот самый парень, которого показывали несколько лет назад по телевизору и который спас много жизней своими поступками, борясь _вместе_ с автоботами. И я, бывший майор НЕСТ, Уильям Леннокс. У вас должны быть какие-нибудь списки допуска.  
— Простите, сэр, такого нет. Нет спецпропуска, нет допуска, — всё ещё безэмоционально ответил мужчина, посмотрев в сторону парня и девушки. — Много, кто может притворяться другими людьми.  
— У нас есть документы о наших личностях! — резко вздохнул Уилл, и мужчина скептически посмотрел на него. — Ладно, как там ваш спецпропуск делается?  
— В этой информации отказано.  
— Что? Агрх! Ну, хотя бы сообщение передать можно?! — крайне раздражённо спросил Леннокс.  
— Какое сообщение вы хотите передать и кому?  
— Оптимусу Прайму, командиру автоботов, что с ними пытались связаться их старые друзья, которых, по-видимому, забыли упомянуть, — едко проговорил Уилл, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Пожалуйста, оформите своё сообщение в письменной или другой физической форме, потом пройдите проверку и возвращайтесь снова.

Леннокс ничего не ответил, лишь фыркнул, выругавшись, и отошёл от стойки, подходя к ожидавшему его Сэму и Аннабель. Они уже пробыли здесь достаточное количество времени, проходя через всевозможные проверки и пытаясь добраться досюда. Было очень разочаровывающе не добиться каких-либо результатов. Парень и девочка повернулись к нему с надеждой на лицах, отчего мужчина только сжал руки в кулаки и покачал головой. Всеобщее настроение вконец испортилось.

— Они сказали, что без спецпропуска проехать не получиться. Можно лишь послать сообщение, — быстро пересказал всё Леннокс, а потом вздохнул. — Вообще ни на что не реагируют. Что это вообще за спецпропуск такой?  
— Совсем нет никого упоминания о нас? — тихо спросил Сэм.  
— Неа, никакого, — раздражённо ответил Уилл, отчего парень поджал губы.  
— Ладно, тогда давайте просто оставим сообщение, — вздохнув, с грустью в голубо-карих глазах сказал Сэм. — Может быть, узнав, что мы их ищем, они свяжутся с нами.  
— Хорошо, пишем письмо. Надеюсь, хотя бы _это_ подействует.

***

— Ответа всё ещё нет? — уныло спросил Сэм, смотря куда-то сквозь Леннокса.  
— Нет, ответа нет.  
— Но прошло уже больше месяца, — с горечью тихо сказал Сэм. — И с ними никак не связаться, ни по одному старому способу, ни по-новому. Они нас действительно… _забыли_?  
— Я не знаю, Сэм. Не знаю, — откинувшись на стул, ответил Уилл. — Но мне очень бы хотелось _знать_.

***

В конце концов, они попробовали ещё несколько раз, но никто не ответил ни на многочисленные сообщения, ни на попытки встретиться. Было лишь безмолвие, мёртвая тишина. Казалось, будто их и вправду просто _забыли_. Забыли все горести и радости, которые они испытали, все препятствия, через которые вместе прошли, забыли связь между ними. Сэм понял бы, если бы они отказались от связи со всеми людьми, но этого не было — _они не отказались_. На их базе были и жили люди. Например, та троица, которую раньше считали за преступников, а теперь героями. Разве _они_ не были такими же? Разве _они_ не проходили вместе с автоботами испытания судьбы? Разве не умирали вместе с ними и за них? И это было так _противоречиво_ для Сэма. С одной стороны он был рад за них: не было больше охоты, люди наконец открыли глаза и признали их, дали своё собственное место и пока оставили в покое — даже кошмаров стало меньше. Но с другой он не мог избавиться от чувства горечи, некоего сожаления и обиды. Все чувства вместе давали очень безумный коктейль эмоций.

В итоге, они отступили и в плохом настроении вернулись обратно домой. Даже Баррикейд, обычно колкий на язык, увидев разочарованное настроение всей группы, промолчал. Лишь ворчание в сторону автоботов было слышно от него — никто этого даже и не заметил. Все просто зашли в дом, и обычные дни возобновились. Только были они намного серее и скучнее.

В один из дней, когда погода была пасмурной и дождливой, Уиллу явно всё это надоело. Поэтому он пошёл туда, где обычно был парень — в помещение для десептиконов. Казалось, Сэм поселился там, днями и ночами проводя свое свободное время за рабочим столом или ничего не делая. На него было грустно смотреть. И Ленноксу явно хотелось с этим что-то сделать. Он не мог видеть, как парень с каждым днём всё бледнее и бледнее.

Когда он вошёл, то, как обычно, увидел склонившегося над столом Сэма, делающего что-то никому непонятное. В стороне перезаряжался Скорпонок, а рядом с парнем лежал Рэведж, который, казалось, повсюду следовал за Уитвики. На столе топтались Вили и Брэйнс, что-то говорившие, на что парень иногда кивал и делал заметки. Лазербик же наблюдал сверху с балки под потолком — это было одно из его любимых мест, так как там его даже Баррикейд, который сейчас был на работе, не мог достать. Уилл вздохнул, когда осмотрел слегка сгорбленную фигуру парня. У того был уставший вид, но он явно делал вид, что всё в порядке, и не обращал на себя должного внимания. Леннокс понаблюдал за ним несколько минут, а потом подошёл, привлекая к себе внимание.

— О, Уилл, привет, — криво улыбнулся Сэм, заметив мужчину. — Ты что-то хотел?  
— Как ты? — просто спросил Леннокс.  
— Я в порядке, — быстро ответил Уитвики и отвернулся, не смотря другу в глаза. — Если это всё, то я немного занят сейчас.  
— Сэм, посмотри на меня, — спокойно попросил Уилл, и парень неуверенно вернул на него взгляд. — Я же вижу, что это не так. Сэм, ты _не_ в порядке. Давно не был. Признайся уже в этом.  
— … Я знаю, что это не так, — после небольшой тишины тихо, еле слышно, выдохнул Сэм, откладывая в сторону инструменты. — Я знаю, но я справлюсь с этим. _Со мной всё будет в порядке_. Как и прежде. Как и всегда.  
— Нет, Сэм, как ты не видишь, что _уже_ не справляешься? — обеспокоено сказал Леннокс, кладя одну руку на плечо парня. — Почему ты не позволяешь нам помочь тебе?  
— А чем вы поможете? Вызовете мне психолога? Так это не поможет, ещё и в психушку отправят, посчитав за сумасшедшего. Что ещё вы можете сделать? — резко высказался Сэм, скидывая с себя руку мужчины. — Я благодарен вам за всё, что вы сделали для меня, но тут вы не можете помочь.  
— Мы можем выслушать, — вдруг вставил своё слово Брэйнс.  
— Да, говорят, это помогает, — добавил Вили, и Сэм кинул на них короткий взгляд.  
— Я не хочу нагружать вас этим.  
— Вот видишь, ты отказываешься от помощи, — тут же воскликнул Уилл, снова хватаясь за плечи парня и встряхивая его. — Сэм, мы не нежные леди, которые падают в обморок при любой беде. Мы так же через многое прошли и многое повидали.  
— Я-я знаю, но…

Помещение погрузилось в гробовую тишину, и Сэм, неуверенный в себе, снова опустил взгляд. Он сжал руки в кулаки и о чём-то глубоко задумался. Никто больше не говорил, все давали шанс парню собраться с мыслями, спокойно ожидая. Но Уитвики, казалось, вообще не собирался ничего говорить, просто стоя там под их взглядами. С первого взгляда было видно, что ему было неудобно говорить о себе и своих проблемах. С его мыслей, как бы увернуться от дальнейшего разговора, его сбило движение сбоку. Сэм кинул в ту сторону взгляд и встретился с ярко пылающей красной оптикой Рэведжа, который поднялся и потёрся об его спину и бок в качестве поддержки, будто бы пытаясь придать ему сил. Парень поджал губы, а потом вздохнул и вернул свой взгляд на ожидающего Леннокса.

— За эти… За эти годы, начиная с ещё моего подросткового возраста, столько всего _произошло_ … Целая длинная цепочка событий, в которую так сложно поверить, но всё же это не было сном или фантазией, а _реальностью_. Я несколько раз стоял перед смертью с весом ответственности на плечах. Хах, я даже _умер_ однажды… И всё это так быстро проносилось мимо, что я просто не успевал за всем этим нормально поспевать или даже нормально пережить это. Я просто реагировал на инстинктах, действуя изо всех сил, чтобы спасти себя, свою семью и друзей, даже особо не задумываясь обо всём этом. А когда всё на какое-то время утихало, становилось так пусто на несколько мгновений, а потом очень, _очень страшно_. В голову начинали лезть всякие… _мысли_. Что было бы, если бы я не сделал этого? Что если бы всё пошло по-другому? Почему я сделал это, когда мог просто послушаться других? Зачем я сделал так? Мне приходило настоящее _осознание_ всего произошедшего… И тогда я пытался убежать от этого, гоняясь за простой, _обычной_ жизнью, пытаясь вернуть всё в нормальное русло, но каждый чёртов раз всё рушилось у меня на глазах, и моя жизнь снова катилась в тартарары, словно насмехаясь надо мной… А все мои пересечения с кибертронскими древними реликвиями и вся эта ситуация с Оллспарком… То, что со мной происходит, не нормально — _не может быть_. Мне страшны и непонятны эти изменения во мне, и никто не может объяснить мне, что происходит, а тот, кто может, находится за многие _километры_ от меня и не отвечает, не связывается… Все эти мысли, переживания, сожаления, видения — всё это _давит_ на меня, и мне легче просто закрыть на это глаза, спрятать глубоко в себе и сделать вид, что _всё в порядке_ , что так и должно быть… Я просто надеялся вернуться к автоботам, к моей семье, но ответа _нет_ , как будто меня игнорируют, как будто я был просто забыт. И, вроде бы, я должен радоваться за них, но я чувствую себя так… Мне так _плохо_ , Уилл, — раскололся Сэм, по его лицу скатились две узкие струйки слёз, а в голубых глазах было столько эмоций и боли, что сердце мужчины сжималось в кулак. — Это просто много… _Очень много_ …  
— О, Сэм, малыш, ты так долго держал это в себе? Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось через всё это пройти, — Уилл притянул к себе парня, обнимая его в крепких объятиях и поглаживая по спине. — Теперь не держи всё это в себе. Друзья, _семья_ , нужны, чтобы поддерживать друг друга в трудные моменты в жизни. И знаешь, что? К чёрту этих автоботов. Если мы им не нужны, то и они нам.  
— Хорошо сказано, — вдруг раздалось сзади них, и все повернулись, увидев Баррикейда. — Просто высказал своё мнение.  
— Как будто оно кому-то интересно, — фыркнул Вили, получая острый взгляд от десептикона.  
— Сэм, мы _сами_ во всём разберёмся, с автоботами или _без_ них. И на этот раз точно _вместе_. Ты не отделён от кибертронцев и, возможно, никогда не будешь, но, чёрт, никогда не думал, что скажу это, мы отлично живём и с _десептиконами_. Так что, сколько бы ты их ещё не притащил сюда, всё будет нормально, если это поможет тебе, — слегка улыбнувшись, сказал Уилл, поднимая голову Сэма и вытирая его слёзы. — Пусть только не трогают мой гараж.  
— Да кому нужен твой гараж, — фыркнул Баррикейд, скрещивая манипуляторы.  
— Эй! Гараж важная и _нужная_ часть моего дома! — громко возразил Леннокс, а потом снова повернулся к парню. — Так что заботься о себе немного больше, хорошо? И если ты чувствуешь себя плохо, то иди и выскажись мне, и мы вместе придумаем, что нам делать. Ты же чувствуешь, что тебе стало лучше?  
— Да, немного, — слабо, но искренне улыбнулся Сэм. — Спасибо, Уилл. Спасибо вам всем, что заботитесь обо мне. Я постараюсь больше не волновать вас.  
— Этот парень всё прослушал, верно? — спросил Вили скептически.  
— Абсолютно, — кивнул Брэйнс.


	4. Часть четвёртая

— Хей, Баррикейд?  
— Чего тебе?

Чёрно-белый десептикон повернулся к нему, отрываясь от своих размышлений, и осмотрел своей ярко-красной оптикой. Хотя его ответ был немного грубым, но в его тоне не слышалось злости или даже раздражённости, скорее его можно было посчитать по-своему мягким. И Сэм это _заметил_. В последнее время он стал часто это подмечать — все стали вести себя с ним мягче так или иначе. Парень немного неуверенно и задумчиво посмотрел в ответ. Казалось, он хотел о чём-то попросить, но не знал, как именно.

— Можно просьбу? — всё же спросил он.  
— Смотря какую. Чего тебе нужно? — ответил Баррикейд, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.  
— Раньше, когда на автоботов, на десептиконов тоже, _на вас всех_ , на самом деле, ещё не объявили охоту, я много проводил времени с моим опекуном, Бамблби, ты его знаешь, вы даже сражались когда-то… И, ну, мы много разговаривали и иногда — довольно часто — катались вместе. Он водил меня по городу или за городом. И с каждым годом этого становилось всё меньше и меньше, пока не случилось то, что _случилось_ , и всё вовсе не прекратилось. И я подумал, может быть мы могли бы… О нет! Ты не подумай, я точно не считаю, что ты замена Бамблби! Это не так, и вы оба очень разные и всё такое!..  
— Ближе к сути, мальчишка, — прервал долгий монолог парня Баррикейд, скрещивая манипуляторы. — Чего _именно_ ты от меня хочешь?  
— Ну, в общем, могли бы мы прокатиться вместе? — вздохнув, быстро спросил Сэм, ожидающе посмотрев на слегка удивлённое выражение лица десептикона.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я _прокатил_ тебя?  
— Да.

Сэм не знал, что заставило его попросить _десептикона_ о чём-то подобном. Он уже давно не проводил так время, но ему и не было это столь необходимо. Хотя, что тут сказать, ему действительно этого не хватало в своей нынешней жизни. Не хватало долгих разговоров, головокружительной скорости, резких прохладных потоков ветра в лицо, громкой весёлой музыки, под которую он мог бы подпевать, или мирной тишины. Не хватало чувства свободы и защищённости. В такие моменты он забывал про все свои проблемы или кошмары о пережитом. И Бамблби действительно знал, как поднять ему настроение и поддержать. Но с его уходом всё это _пропало_. Не было больше весёлых, а иногда и грустных поездок вместе. Осталось лишь _одиночество_.  


И тут он подумал, что раз уж они решили перестать ждать автоботов, почему бы он не мог попробовать что-то подобное с Баррикейдом. Сэм знал, что так, как с Бамблби, не получиться никогда — уж больно разные мехи по характеру, — но заново приобрести такие прогулки в своей жизни было бы здорово, по его мнению. Поэтому он, несколько дней поразмышляв над этим и собравшись с мыслями и силами, сейчас стоял и выжидательно смотрел на десептикона, который тупо уставился на него в ответ. На мгновение у Уитвики даже проскользнула мысль, что это была плохая идея, но она сразу же улетучилась, когда Баррикейд отошёл от стены и трансформировался, открывая для него дверцу. Лицо Сэма просветлело, и он тут же юркнул внутрь на сидение водителя, немного опасаясь, что десептикон передумает. Его тело сразу крепко облепил ремень безопасности, и машина, зарычав мотором, быстро выехала из помещения. Это было немного резко, но парень не жаловался, слишком взволнованный самой идеей того, что у него всё _получилось_. Прижимаемый к спинке сидения, он схватился за его низ, не решаясь трогать руль, пока Баррикейд не прорычал что-то про скрытность и не приказал за него взяться. Тогда Сэм аккуратно положил руки на руль, не сжимая его сильно и просто слегка поглаживая пальцами. Это было так _давно_ для него, когда он был со стороны водителя.  


Они быстро выехали за город по пустой дороге. Мимо них проскальзывали фонарные столбы и редкие деревья, а вдали вырисовывалось широкое зелёное поле. Какое-то время парень даже не шевелился, просто неотрывно смотря в окно, но постепенно напряжение, которое охватило его, отступило в сторону, и он выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что он задержал дыхание. Всё его тело медленно расслабилось, и он по-настоящему начинал наслаждаться этой поездкой. Сэм опустил окно, чтобы почувствовать ветер, и потянулся к радио, чтобы включить какую-нибудь музыку. Ещё до того, как его рука соприкоснулась с панелью, радио включилось само по себе, и послышалась лёгкая песня нынче популярного исполнителя. Уитвики не стал ничего менять и просто сосредоточился на своих ощущениях и таком _знакомом_ , но давно не ощущаемом, чувстве. А через какое-то время Сэм вообще стал постукивать в такт песне пальцами по рулю и даже слегка подпевать, а его глаза были чистыми и яркими. В этот момент он казался беззаботным молодым человеком, которого не тревожат кошмары по ночам, не заботит прошлое и не пугает будущее. В этот момент он не казался таким уставшим и сломленным. Баррикейд молча наблюдал за состоянием парня, которое в последнее время стало немного лучше и втайне решил, что, возможно, им стоит _почаще_ так выезжать.

***

В этот пасмурный и дождливый день они все были в помещении для десептиконов. По большому настоянию Аннабель они проводили марафон по романтическим фильмам — Леннокс заснул ещё на первом, — когда с улицы раздался мощный рёв мотора, разбудивший Уилла. Это не было похоже ни на один звук, который они слышали, и всех это озадачило. Сэм и Уилл переглянулись со всеми и решили пойти посмотреть, откуда был звук, который был так хорошо слышен даже сквозь дождь. Леннокс открыл дверь, и вместе с Уитвики он уставился на серебристо-чёрный тягач, который только что остановился около его дома. Сэму он показался смутно знакомым, да и что-то странное ощущалось. С ним явно было _что-то не так_. Но не успел он как следует поразмышлять, как части тягача стали расходиться в стороны и перемещаться — он стал _трансформироваться_. И было это так быстро, что люди и не успели среагировать. В одну секунду это был обычный тягач, а в другую к ним уже тянулся когтистый манипулятор, пытаясь схватить.  


Леннокс вскрикнул Сэму, чтобы тот отошёл, но парень просто не успевал. И когда он уже приготовился быть схваченным, манипулятор резко отбили, а его оттолкнули назад. Перед глазами у него замельтешило что-то чёрно-белое — Баррикейд, осознал Уитвики. Когда Сэм выпрямился и осмотрелся, он заметил, что рядом с ним стоял Уилл и Аннабель, которая была за ними. Вокруг них защитно выстроились меньшие десептиконы, а спереди, отодвигая их глубже в помещение, вооружившись, стоял Баррикейд. Среди них повисла напряжённая атмосфера. Тогда Сэм посмотрел вперёд на ожидаемого врага и встретился взглядом с алой оптикой. Неизвестный мех шагнул вперёд, ещё больше отталкивая их назад, и теперь была полностью видна его устрашающая фигура, с которой ручьями стекала вода. Парень тупо уставился на грудь меху, где зияла дыра, светящаяся жёлтым или даже оранжевым светом. Этот робот был очень странным, и таким _знакомым_.

— Кто ты такой?! — прорычал Баррикейд, закрывая собой людей и остальных десептиконов.  
— Гальватрон, — тихо выдохнул Сэм за серебристого меха, а потом снова вернул свой взгляд на алую оптику, вдруг всё поняв. — Или… Или я должен сказать Мегатрон?  
— Смышлёный, — ответил Мегатрон с рычащими нотками, повергая всех в изумление.  
— Лорд Мегатрон?! — удивлённо переспросил Баррикейд. — Но Вас же _убили_!  
— Как будто это преграда для него, — хмыкнул Сэм, скрещивая руки на груди и настороженно смотря на лидера десептиконов.  
— Что тебе нужно от нас?! — враждебно выкрикнул Леннокс, сжимая руки кулаки, желая, чтобы у него сейчас в руках было хоть какое-то оружие.  
— Я не обязан отвечать тебе, насекомое, — презренно посмотрел на мужчину десептикон.  
— Он пришёл сюда за тем же, за чем пришли другие, — медленно и удивительно спокойно произнёс Сэм, зарабатывая пронзительный взгляд от окружающих. — Он почувствовал сигнал Оллспарка.  
— Ты стал намного умнее, мальчишка, — пророкотал Мегатрон, ухмыльнувшись, а потом осмотрелся, ненадолго останавливаясь на Баррикейде, Скорпоноке, Лазербике и Рэведже. — Я удивлён, что встретил здесь _своих десептиконов_. Где же ваши друзья-автоботы? Неужели оставили вас?

Никто не ответил на его вопрос, и в помещении повисла напряжённая гробовая тишина. По тому, как Сэм с болью и горечью в глазах отвернулся от него, поджав губы, а все остальные ощетинились, Мегатрон мог сделать вывод, что попал прямо в яблочко. Его ухмылка ушла, а взгляд стал задумчивым. Первоначально он быстрее приехал сюда, потому что неожиданно почувствовал энергетический всплеск Оллспарка — это мог быть ещё один чудом уцелевший осколок — и потому что хотел добраться до него быстрее автоботов. В итоге, ни осколка, ни автоботов здесь не оказалось. Здесь оказалась лишь жалкая кучка его десептиконов, не узнавших его, и человеческие друзья автоботов, которых оставили позади. Это было так не в характере Прайма — оставлять своих союзников. И самое примечательное из всего этого было то, что сигнал Оллспарка исходил из надоедливого мальчишки, который когда-то смог его убить и впоследствии мешал всем его планам. Мегатрон внимательно осмотрел парня, который больше не смотрел на него, а куда-то в сторону пустым взглядом. Тот за время, которое лидер десептиконов его не видел, сильно изменился: стал бледнее, волосы наполовину окрасились в серебристый и отросли, эмоциональный фон стал мрачнее, а главное — его глаза стали другие. Они стали ярко-голубыми, словно горящие звёзды. И видеть их затуманенными печалью и отрешённостью было _кощунством_.  


Никто не знал, о чём думал Мегатрон. Все, кроме Сэма, просто напряжённо и настороженно наблюдали за ним, за каждым его малейшим движением, пытаясь предугадать, что в следующий момент может произойти. Это была очень давящая атмосфера. Только двое из всех присутствующих не осознавали её в полной мере. В конце концов, Мегатрон снова привлёк внимание парня к себе.

— Мальчишка, как давно автоботы бросили вас? — спросил он с любопытством.  
— Странный вопрос, — слегка вздрогнув, ответил немного резко Сэм, снова поворачивая голову к десептиконскому лидеру. — Я думаю, у тебя уже есть ответ на этот вопрос. Что ты будешь делать, Мегатрон? Убьёшь нас всех?  
— Вы слишком жалкие, чтобы убивать вас, — ухмыльнувшись, ответил Мегатрон. — Мне нужно то, за чем я сюда пришёл.  
— О нет-нет-нет! Нет!!! Ты не берёшь Сэма! И ты не останешься здесь! — рассерженно воскликнул Уилл. — Это _мой_ дом! И здесь никто не устраивает никаких драк и тираний, ясно?! Я не хочу, чтобы нашу _мирную_ жизнь нарушали помешанные на войне психи!

После слов Леннокса, помещение снова погрузилось в тишину. Мегатрон озадаченно посмотрел на сердито выглядевшего мужчину, а потом издал смешок. Это была забавная для него ситуация. Не каждый день ему пытаются приказывать белковые, и это было просто абсурдно и смешно — не для Леннокса, конечно.

— Я думаю, ты здесь ничего не решаешь, Уилл, — спустя несколько минут тишины сказал Сэм. — Никто из нас, на самом деле.  
— Что? — недоумённо спросил Леннокс, поворачиваясь к парню.  
— Он останется здесь, кто бы и что бы ему не сказал, — объяснил Уитвики, кинув взгляд на ухмыляющегося Мегатрона.  
— Смышлёный, — проурчал Мегатрон.

***

Это было так _странно_. Фантастически абсурдно и немыслимо. С тех пор, как к ним вдруг заявился Мегатрон, решивший без их согласия остаться у них, прошла уже целая неделя. Целая неделя прошла, и _ничего_ не произошло. _Вообще_. Всё продолжало идти своим путём, их жизнь продолжала быть тихой и обыденной, и они продолжали заниматься своими обычными делами, какими занимались до Мегатрона — даже Баррикейд продолжал работу в городе, не получив никакого выговора после первого выезда с появления своего лидера. Возможно, единственным, что изменилось в их жизни, была окружающая их атмосфера. Если раньше она была гармоничная и спокойная, то сейчас она стала напряжённой и давящей. Никто из них не знал, что делать, как себя вести и реагировать, или что будет дальше. Все постоянно ожидали _чего-то_ , какого-то подвоха и уловки, потому что тот Мегатрон, которого они знали, лидер десептиконов, страх всех автоботов, предвесник смерти, не стал бы бездействовать, встретившись с теми, кто постоянно мешал его планам. Но этого _не было_. Он не пытаться убить их, не пытался захватить их в плен, не пытался устроить тиранию, не пытаться разрушить здесь всё. Буквально всё, что он делал, это просто с неприкрытым любопытством наблюдал за ними и их жизнью, как будто всё, что происходит, _нормально_. Его десептиконы относились к нему почтительно, обходительно и немного настороженно, всё время ожидая каких-то приказов и боясь, что эти приказы могли бы пойти против их воли, но приказов не было. Мегатрон не отдавал приказы и даже разговаривал с ними нечасто, предпочитая пребывать в размышлениях. Люди и миниконы же сначала внимательно и напряжённо следили за каждым движением десептиконского лидера, а когда ничего не произошло стали стараться делать вид, как будто не обращали на него внимание, что было сложно, так как Мегатрон создавал сильное чувство присутствия. Их реакция на него и вся образовавшаяся ситуация в целом, казалось, забавляла и развлекала Мегатрона, что действительно сильно раздражало Леннокса.  


Из-за всего, что происходило сейчас, Сэму стали приходить в голову странные мысли. Например, что территория, на которой они сейчас жили, больше не принадлежала Уиллу. Не документально, конечно, потому что на документах Леннокс всё ещё её полноправный владелец. Но ощущалось всё так, как будто эта территория теперь принадлежала Мегатрону. Лидер десептиконов ощущал себя владельцем, а их своей собственностью. Он также не считал, что они могли причинить ему какую-либо боль, что, смотря правде в глаза, было верно — ни Сэм, ни Уилл, ни тем более Аннабель и миниконы не могли нанести ему большого урона, даже с тем примитивным оружием, которым они обладали, а десептионы просто не пошли бы против своего лидера. Все эти мысли были странными, и Сэм не мог как-либо высказаться по их поводу, потому что это были лишь его догадки. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что он не был далеко от правды во всём этом.  


Сейчас же Сэм был в большом помещении и пытался работать, собирать ещё одну непонятную вещь. И всё это происходило под пристальным взглядом Мегатрона. Это было ужасно, раздражительно и немного печально. Он бы работал дома, но только вблизи с десептиконами у него что-то дельное получалось, а перестать работать он просто не мог — он рано или поздно всё равно бы вернулся к этому. Сэм не мог нормально сосредоточиться, так как его отвлекало столь пристальное внимание, и он уже хотел бросить это дело, когда к Мегатрону подошёл Баррикейд, отвлекая внимание своего лидера от него. Уитвики молча поблагодарил черно-белого десептикона и ускорил свой процесс работы, чтобы закончить побыстрее, невольно параллельно слушая разговор десептиконов.

— **Мой лорд, что Вы собираетесь делать дальше?** — неуверенно спросил Баррикейд интересующий всех вопрос.  
— **…** — Мегатрон ничего не ответил, лишь бросил на своего подчинённого задумчивый взгляд, а через несколько минут обдумывания сказал: — **Для начала нужно собрать остатки моих десептиконов и основать здесь базу.**  
— **Здесь?** — удивлённо спросил Баррикейд, а Сэм на мгновение прервался. — **Хоть это место тихое и непримечательное, но здесь есть населённый пункт.**  
— **При желании его можно устранить** , — спокойно ответил Мегатрон, послав мурашки по спине парня, а потом вдруг быстро изменил своё мнение. — **Хотя нет. В виду недавних событий, было бы неразумно снова конфликтовать с людьми, которые только недавно перестали вести на нас столь активную охоту. Стоит признать, что маленькая белковая раса очень надоедливая и живучая.**  
— **Люди такие** , — согласился Баррикейд. — **Тогда можно было бы договориться с местными властями, если вы так хотите основать базу здесь?**  
— **Как бы мне не хотелось признавать, но этот вариант стоит обдумать** , — задумчиво кивнул Мегатрон, снова возвращая взгляд на парня. — **Люди доказали, что могут быть серьёзными противниками.**  
— **Но зачем вообще основывать базу именно _тут_?** — озадаченно спросил Баррикейд. — **Есть много мест, куда лучше подходящих для будущей базы.**  
— **Ты оспариваешь _моё_ решение?** — резко прорычал Мегатрон.  
— **Нет, конечно же, нет.**  
— **Автоботы вряд ли подумают, что мы смогли бы находиться рядом с людьми. Так же то, что вас не нашли в таком месте, указывает, что оно довольно хорошее** , — медленно проговорил десептиконский лидер, не отрывая задумчивого взгляда от Сэма. — **А ещё из-за мальчика.**  
— **Из-за** Сэма?  
— **Да. Неожиданно, он стал вместилищем для Оллспарка. Может быть, сейчас он не раскрылся полностью, но я вижу, что его тело изменяется, подстраивается под действием той силы и энергии, что посилилась в нём, чтобы выдержать всё это. В конце концов, он станет полноценным Оллспарком.**  
— Ты знаешь, что происходит со мной?! — вдруг воскликнул Сэм, резко повернувшись и удивляя их.  
— **Хм-м-м… Как любопытно** , — ещё более задумчиво протянул Мегатрон, подперев подбородок манипулятором.  
— Так знаешь или нет? — взволнованно с нотками раздражения в голосе переспросил Уитвики, а потом заметил странные взгляды обоих десептиконов. — Что? Почему вы так смотрите на меня?  
— **Мальчик, всё ли ты понял, что мы сейчас сказали?** — вдруг спросил Мегатрон, вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос.  
— Конечно, понял! Я не младенец, чтобы не понять ваш разговор, — недовольно сказал Сэм, скрестив руки на груди. — Так что там с изменениями и Оллспарком?  
— Сэм, — вдруг позвал парня Баррикейд, и Уитвики посмотрел на него. — Мы не разговаривали на вашем языке.  
— Что?.. Н-но на каком тогда? — ошарашено воскликнул Сэм, открывая рот, чтобы что-то ещё спросить, но тут же закрывая его и просто с широко открытыми глазами смотря на десептиконов. — На кибертронском? Но как?.. Раньше такого не было!  
— Прекрати панику, мальчик, — кинул Мегатрон, а затем подошёл к парню, опускаясь на одно колено перед ним, чтобы внимательно осмотреть. — Как я уже сказал, ты стал новым сосудом для Оллспарка. Что ты знаешь о кубе, мальчик?  
— Немного. Я слышал о нём понемногу то тут, то там, — нервно ответил Сэм, немного попятившись назад и упираясь в стол.  
— Ты не можешь пользоваться знаниями, переданными тебе, по собственному желанию, — риторически произнёс Мегатрон, всё ещё не сводя взгляда алой оптики с парня.  
— Очевидно, _нет_.  
— Оллспарк — это безграничная живительная энергия, могущественная сила. Даже мы не знаем полностью, как он работает. Видимо, все мы забыли, что его нельзя уничтожить. Оболочка может быть разрушена, что и произошло, но энергия не рассеется, _не уничтожится_. Просто никто не мог ожидать, что следующим сосудом может стать органика. Никогда прежде Оллспарк не контактировал с органическими формами жизни, — рассказал Мегатрон, а потом задумчиво осмотрел маленькую фигуру человека ещё раз. — Если подумать, ты смог _использовать_ Оллспарк, чтобы уничтожить и его оболочку, и меня, что не должно было быть. Оллспарк _слушал_ тебя, что даже среди моей расы редкость.  
— То есть… теоретически я не смог бы убить тебя с помощью Оллспарка тогда? — озадачено спросил Сэм.  
— Да, — довольно резко ответил Мегатрон. — Для этого тебе следовало бы полностью засунуть куб мне в камеру искры, чего ты не сделал. Но всё же ты смог погасить меня.  
— Но почему я смог? Типа, тогда ничего со мной не происходило, а сам куб не только я трогал, — неуверенно спросил Уитвики, размахивая руками.  
— На этот вопрос у меня ответа нет, мальчик. Возможно, Оллспарк предчувствовал разрушение оболочки и просто переместился в ближайшую подходящую, возможно что-то ещё, — ответил Мегатрон вставая.  
— Может ли Оллспарк быть разумным?  
— Кто-то считает, что да, кто-то — нет. На это также нет точного ответа.  
— Ну, тогда почему изменения стали происходить приблизительно _сейчас_? В смысле раньше даже после контакта с осколком или встречи с первыми Праймами ничего _подобного_ не происходило, — быстро проговорил Сэм, уставившись на лидера десептиконов.  
— Возможно, ты не видел этих изменений, — просто ответил Мегатрон, а потом с интересом кинул на него взгляд. — Встреча с первыми Праймами?  
— О, да, _это_ … — неловко протянул Сэм замявшись. — После того, как ты убил меня, кстати, мы в расчёте, я… я попал в _странное_ место. Я не знал, что происходило, но точно понимал, что я _умер_ , так и не добравшись до Оптимуса. А потом… потом вышли _они_ , древние, первые Праймы. Они сказали мне, что следили за мной уже очень давно, что храбрость и самопожертвенность качества настоящего лидера, что матрицу лидерства нельзя найти, а только _заслужить_ , что соединение матрицы с искрой Оптимуса всегда было моим _предназначением_. После этих слов они буквально воскресили меня. Я никогда особо не задумывался над этим, потому что, ну, я _умер_ , а это не то, о чём мне бы хотелось размышлять, знаешь ли.

Сэм замолчал, пожав плечами и уставившись в пол под взглядами Мегатрона и молчавшего всё это время Баррикейда. Он совсем не хотел вспоминать то время и те эмоции, которые он испытывал — это был жуткий коктейль от надежды до отчаяния. И, чтобы не зацикливаться на прошлом, Сэм решил подумать над тем, что ему только что сказали. Он узнал, что теперь прекрасно понимает кибертронский, даже не различая его от своего языка, полностью подтвердил свои знания об Оллспарке и о том, что он стал его вместилищем, а также больше о самом кубе. Это было познавающе — он никогда бы не подумал, что всю эту информацию он получит от _Мегатрона_ из всех, кого он знал.  


Сэм также понятия не имел, зачем рассказывал всё это своему предполагаемому врагу — а враг ли он теперь? — но так же, как и с другими десептиконами, он чувствовал, что сейчас десептиконскому лидеру можно _доверять_. От Мегатрона не исходило опасности, хотя, казалось бы, должно. Ещё с подросткового возраста, когда он впервые встретил лидера десептиконов, он почувствовал страх, и в дальнейшем этот страх только увеличивался, но сейчас его не было. Несмотря на всё, что тот сделал, Сэм _не боялся_ , даже не ненавидел Мегатрона. Он не знал почему — слишком много вопросов у него оставались без ответов. Возможно, это из-за всего пережитого, возможно, так на него влияли изменения Оллспарка, возможно, он просто _устал_ бояться.  


Сэм покачал головой и, вздохнув, снова посмотрел на Мегатрона, рассматривая его новый вид — в основном эту странную дыру в середине, которая его действительно напрягала и не устраивала. В конце концов, размышляя, он пришёл к одному выводу.

— Ты _изменился_ , — вдруг сказал Сэм, вновь зарабатывая на себе внимание и любопытный взгляд от Мегатрона. — Ты стал спокойнее. И разумнее.  
— Всё меняется, мальчик, — просто ответил Мегатрон.

***

— Я не понимаю, почему мы должны помогать _ему_ строить из _нашего_ дома _его_ базу, — угрюмо пробормотал Уилл, смотря на дорогу и постукивая по рулю.  
— Потому что иначе он превратит город в руины. А мы же этого не хотим, ведь так? — критично ответил Сэм. — Может быть, он и стал спокойнее, но это всё ещё Мегатрон, Уилл. Он заботится только о том, что принадлежит ему.  
— Я упущу последнюю часть, но знаешь, когда я говорил, что ты можешь притащить любого десептикона и оставить его с нами, я не имел в виду _Мегатрона_ , — всё ещё недовольно проворчал Леннокс, на что Сэм скептически на него посмотрел.  
— Я его не притаскивал сюда, и ты это знаешь. Он _сам_ пришёл.  
— Иногда я забываю, что ты магнит для неприятностей, — вздохнул Уилл.  
— Ты сам пригласил меня жить с тобой, — немного обижено проговорил Сэм.  
— Да, и я _не_ жалею об этом, малыш. Просто пытаюсь принять реальность.  
— Не называй меня малышом, — пробурчал Сэм, возвращаясь к просмотру улиц города через окно внедорожника.  
— Сколь бы ты меня не просил этого не делать, я не перестану. Смирись с этим так же, как я смирился с десептиконами, — ответил Леннокс ухмыляясь.  
— Да-да, следи за дорогой, — отмахнулся Уитвики.

Они ехали ещё какое-то время, пока Уилл не припарковал машину перед городской мэрией. Аккурат за ними остановилась полицейская машина, заглушив мотор. Выйдя из внедорожника, Сэм кратко махнул Баррикейду и вместе с Ленноксом вошёл в здание. Уилл кратко поговорил с женщиной за стойкой, и их привели в кабинет, где оставили ждать. Просидели они недолго и уже через минут пятнадцать их позвали в другой кабинет, где сидел пухлый мужчина лет за сорок — мэр города. Сэм и Уилл поздоровались и уселись перед его столом.

— Для чего же, господа, вы хотели меня видеть? Так ещё и использовали некоторые свои _связи_ , — спросил мужчина, на последних словах посмотрев на Леннокса.  
— Как вы уже знаете, мы не одни во вселенной. Наше правительство любезно предоставило автоботам, тем самым пришельцам, землю, свой уголок, после того, как охота на них была отменена, — начал Сэм, иногда посматривая на Уилла в поисках поддержки. — Не все заметили, что есть не только автоботы. А также…  
— Десептиконы. Та же раса разумных роботов, только яростнее, коварнее и опаснее, — вставил Леннокс, серьёзно смотря на мужчину. — И некоторые из них живут в _моём_ доме.  
— Ах, теперь понятно, зачем вам _то_ здание, — протянул мэр, а потом также серьёзно посмотрел на них. — Так что же вы хотите от меня, рассказывая обо всём _этом_?  
— Видите ли, я выступаю что-то вроде посла от них, и им нужна база, а для этого они должны нормально перемещаться, не прячась от нас, людей, — рассказал Сэм немного нервно.  
— И вы хотите, чтобы я дал разрешение на постройку базы для внеземной расы, которая по вашим же словам «яростнее, коварнее и опаснее»? Где гарантия, что они не будут нападать и разрушать город? — скептически спросил мэр.  
— В том то и дело. Десептиконы уже выбрали это место, как свою базу, и они построят её в _любом_ случае, есть у них разрешение или нет, — уверенно сказал Сэм, а потом немного наклонился вперёд. — Вопрос лишь в том, будут ли жертвы или всё пройдёт мирно?  
— Мы жертв не хотим, поэтому мы пришли договариваться, — добавил Уилл. — А гарантии… Ну, один десептикон стоит сейчас прямо у мэрии. Это Баррикейд, полицейская машина, он работает в полиции здесь уже несколько месяцев. То, что ничего не произошло, а преступность в городе упала, явный показатель.  
— Почему вы думаете, что я не доложу об этом правительству? — с любопытством спросил мужчина, подавив в себе желание выглянуть в окно.  
— Мы рассчитываем на то, что вы разумный человек и понимаете, что, как только отреагирует правительство, спасать уже будет _некого_. Ещё раз, мы лишь хотим обойтись без жертв из-за необдуманных поступков, — медленно проговорил Сэм, глянув в сторону окна. — К тому же, я думаю, что Баррикейд сейчас подслушивает нас и вполне может отключить ваши устройства связи.  
— И это не угроза, а простая констатация фактов. Эти парни намного развитее нас, — добавил Леннокс.

В комнате повисла продолжительная тишина. Мэр города обдумывал слова, которые ему сказали, посматривая то в сторону окна, то на своих неожиданных посетителей. Сначала он им особо не поверил, но была в них уверенность, которая заставила его поверить. К тому же странный парень, сидящий рядом с Ленноксом, был сначала смутно, а потом полностью узнаваем, ведь это был тот самый мальчик, которого несколько лет назад показывали по всему миру и которого эти же пришельцы и просили — этот факт также придавал уверенность в том, что всё это не какая-то _шутка_.  


После долгих размышлений мэр дал своё согласие, что вызвало вздох облегчения у них обоих. После этого пошло обсуждение условий и дополнительных пунктов, что заняло больше часа, но, в конце концов, самые важные вещи были обсуждены — хотя им предстояло ещё несколько встреч, в том числе и с самими десептиконами.

— Вы приняли верное решение, — сказал Сэм, когда они собирались уходить.  
— Правильное оно или нет, покажет время, — ответил мэр, пожимая им обоим руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мегатрон в студии!!! Да-да, а вот и Мегатрон. Долго же мы до него шли (ну, или он до нас)  
> Строим базу, ребята, и раздражаем Леннокса (куда уж без этого)  
> До следующей недели!


	5. Часть пятая

Люди отреагировали на десептиконов на удивление спокойнее, чем ожидалось. Конечно, когда в первый раз они увидели издалека огромных роботов, была паника, но, к счастью, мэр предупредил жителей заранее, и это не было так печально, как могло быть. На самом деле, как раскрылась правда о том, что рядом с ними живут десептиконы, преступность упала ещё ниже, потому что никто не хотел попасть в манипуляторы Баррикейда, который пару раз ловил преступников в своей робо-форме — после этого любые нарушители закона решительно избегали полицейскую машину, словно та была из ада. Так что все постепенно привыкли к кибертронцам под боком. И это было хорошо, потому что большая шумиха им явно была не нужна.  


Сэму же показалась своя новая роль посла немного ироничной. Когда-то он не захотел становиться послом автоботов, желая нормальной жизни, а теперь он им стал постфактумом, потому что никто больше для этой роли не подходил. Да и ещё послом _десептиконов_ — тех, с кем он раньше вёл борьбу. Иногда, размышляя над всем, что с ним произошло, Сэм думал, что его жизнь немного _сумасшедшая_. Он также размышлял над тем, почему они просто не уехали оттуда. Наверное, во всём виновато упрямство Леннокса, который не захотел покидать место, которое назвал домом, из-за десептиконов, когда у них всё наладилось. Воин оставался воином, вот он и будет сражаться и держаться за свой дом.  


Мегатрон также послал зашифрованный сигнал выжившим десептиконам, похожий на тот, что когда-то отправлял Бамблби, так что скоро у них должно быть пополнение. По этому поводу им пришлось начать расширение здания для десептиконов, что уже больше начало походить на базу, а также возвести довольно высокую ограду вокруг территории, чтобы никакие дети или просто любопытные не пытались проникнуть на их территорию — такое уже пару раз было. На этот раз это было быстрее, так как десептиконы могли теперь открыто помогать, что ускоряло работу — даже Мегатрон присоединился к делу. Они не знали, сколько прибудет новичков, но сделали базу, которая вместит больше дюжины, если понадобится.  


Сейчас же, в выходной день, Сэм был в основном здании — они построили ещё пару зданий поменьше — и пристально смотрел на десептиконского лидера. Он не понимал почему, но с каждым новым взглядом на Мегатрона, всё недопустимее и неприятнее казался его внешний вид. Нет, конечно, он и раньше выглядел, по мнению Сэма, не очень хорошо, но сейчас это просто выглядело _неправильно_. Это чувство неправильности доходило до абсурда, и ему хотелось с этим что-то сделать, но он не знал _что_. В итоге, парень оказался рядом с Мегатроном, сильно задрав голову и привлекая внимание десептиконского лидера, который в данный момент о чём-то размышлял.

— Мегатрон!  
— Что такое, мальчик? — через несколько минут ответил лидер десептиконов, посмотрев вниз.  
— Наклонись ко мне, пожалуйста, — неуверенно попросил Сэм, немного отходя назад.

Мегатрон не видел причин отказывать парню, поэтому спустя секунду присел перед ним, внимательно рассматривая его. Несмотря на отсутствие страха, мальчик редко обращался лично к нему, предпочитая разговаривать с Баррикейдом, что раздражало серебристого меха, но он мог понять причину. Из-за этого просьба Сэма была немного удивительной. Сам же Уитвики не смотрел в алую оптику Мегатрона, его взгляд был устремлён в жёлто-оранжевую дыру в груди десептиконского лидера. Она привлекала внимание и не в лучшем плане. Помявшись немного, Сэм неуверенно протянул руку к ней. С каждым преодолённым миллиметром в нём всё больше вспыхивало неизвестное и одновременно знакомое чувство. Как будто _что-то_ вот-вот вырвется наружу. Мегатрон с любопытством наблюдал за действиями завороженного мальчика, лишь в последнюю секунду заметив молнии и искорки, скачущие по руке Сэма, а также его ярко-горящие голубым огнём глаза. Он не успел отойти, и рука парня прикоснулась к его груди.  


Они оба почувствовали _это_ — импульс чистой силы и энергии, который прошёлся по ним обоим, заставив дрожать и трепетать. Как будто в них залили жидкий раскалённый металл, но, на удивление, это не было обжигающе или больно. Это было тепло и приятно, заставляло их расслабиться и успокоиться. А потом они отпрянули друг от друга. Сэм, споткнувшийся назад, вдруг почувствовал себя таким сильно _уставшим_ и сонным, но он, не обращая на это внимания, широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на Мегатрона. Тот резко выпрямился и отшатнулся ровно на один шаг, в удивлении разглядывая свои манипуляторы, которые на его оптике начали меняться, перестраиваться, как и весь его остальной корпус. Он чувствовал всё это: как каждая деталька в его корпусе переставляется в новое место, меняясь и меняя его самого. Вместе с этим он чувствовал прилив сил, а его искра… его искра встала на своё место. Наконец он почувствовал себя _правильно_.  


После того, как всё встало на свои места, Мегатрон перевёл взгляд на ошарашенного Сэма, который смотрел на него своими удивительно голубыми глазами. Казалось, парень вот-вот упадёт, и тёмно-серебристый мех быстро подобрал его на свои манипуляторы, пока этого не произошло. Он приблизил мальчика к себе, внимательно осматривая его.

— Тебе идёт так намного больше, — устало проговорил Сэм всё ещё с нотками удивления перед тем, как сомкнуть глаза и потерять сознание.

Последнее, что он видел перед этим, была алая оптика, которая теперь не светилась кроваво-красным светом, а сияла, словно драгоценный рубин.

***

Бесконечная кромешная темнота и полнейшая мёртвая тишина — это всё, что его окружало, одеялом ложась на него и плотно окутывая. Но это не было давящим и не приносило чувства паники или опасности. Скорее он ощущал себя в уюте и безопасности от всех тревог и страхов, которые были ему спутниками уже много лет. Это были приветственные тишина и темнота, успокаивающие его и дающие покоя, защищая от тех ужасных образов, которые иногда показывались ему во сне и наяву.  


Он не знал, сколько здесь пробыл, но в какой-то момент в темноте что-то засветилось, что-то, напоминающее искры света. Поначалу их было немного, но с течением времени их становилось всё больше, а сами они ярче. Окружающее его пространство стало похоже на звёздное небо. Каждая из световых искр была в чём-то уникальна и не похожа на другие. Ему было любопытно, но он не мог дотянуться до них — было ли у него вообще тело здесь? Но иногда те, что были недалеко от него, сами тянулись к нему, хотя никогда и не касались его. Некоторые из них были смутно узнаваемы, а некоторые были абсолютно незнакомы. Но больше всего его привлекало скопление искр, которое было так _далеко_ от него. Он не знал почему, но, обращая на них внимание, он чувствовал глубокую печаль.

***

Его пробуждение сопутствовала сильная головная боль, как будто он всю ночь напролёт, не переставая, пил, и теперь у него было жутчайшее похмелье. Сэм простонал, прикладывая руку ко лбу, и попробовал вспомнить, что произошло, пытаясь открыть глаза и ощущая что-то странное. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так плохо, а это учитывая, что он один раз умер. Только незнакомый мурлыкающий голос рядом с ним помог включить его мозг, который пытался понять, что происходит вокруг. Его глаза резко открылись, а сам он сел, но тут же со стоном повалился назад, так как свет был слишком резкий, а голова заболела ещё больше.

— Ты проснулся, малыш? — это был тот самый голос. — Я бы не советовал тебе сейчас много двигаться.  
— Ч-что? — прохрипел Сэм, уставившись сквозь пальцы на незнакомого алого меха, которого, кажется, он где-то уже видел. — Ты?..  
— Ах да, я не представился. Я Нокаут, десептиконский медик, — мягко проговорил мех, а потом показал куда-то за спину. — А там мой помощник и напарник Брейкдаун. Мы пару дней назад прибыли сюда, после того как получили послание. Стоит сказать, это место было сложно найти, так как что-то блокировало сканы, но, вероятно, теперь я могу предположить, что это было.  
— Пару дней назад? — тупо переспросил Сэм, полностью открывая глаза. — Сколько я был в отключке?  
— Неделю, — раздался низкий баритон с другой стороны, и Уитвики, насколько мог, быстро повернул голову, встречаясь с рубиновой оптикой.  
— Э-э-э… _М-Мегатрон_? — удивлённо спросил Сэм, осматривая меха перед ним.  
— Это я, — кивнул лидер десептиконов, подходя ближе. — Ты сейчас в медотсеке. Что последнее ты помнишь?  
— Эм, ну, я смотрел на тебя, и мне не нравился твой внешний вид. Затем я решил подойти к тебе и прикоснуться, потому что мне резко это было нужно, а потом… потом был… — медленно произнёс свои воспоминания Сэм, а потом резко полностью проснулся, снова садясь. — Что, чёрт возьми, произошло?!  
— Произошёл своеобразный выброс энергии. Это изменило меня. Мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за это, — рассказал Мегатрон, вставая перед парнем и внимательно смотря на него.  
— Эм, ну, думаю, не за что, — пробормотал Сэм, смотря на одеяло, как в помещение резко кто-то вбежал.  
— Сэм? Сэм! — вбежавшим оказался очень взволнованный Леннокс, который стремительно теперь приближался к нему. — Сэм, ты наконец-то очнулся! Ты в порядке? Я был напуган до чёртиков, когда нашёл тебя без сознания на манипуляторе неизвестного устрашающего меха. Я уж было подумал, что тебя хотели похитить. К счастью, это было не так.  
— Я в порядке, Уилл. У меня лишь головная боль, которая уже проходит, — слегка улыбнулся Сэм, принимая объятия от друга.  
— Не пугай меня так больше, малыш. Я думал, у меня сердечный приступ будет, — прошептал Леннокс, крепко сжимая в руках парня.  
— Всё в порядке. И я буду в порядке, если ты отпустишь меня, потому что я не могу дышать, — прохрипел Сэм, хлопая мужчину по спине.  
— Прости. Просто ты сильно взволновал меня, малыш, — отодвинулся Уилл, растрепав волосы на голову парня.  
— Ой, ну, хватить, — проворчал Сэм, отпихивая руки Леннокса, а потом резко посмотрев на Нокаута. — Подожди, ты сказал, что что-то блокирует сканирование?  
— Если быть точным, то искровые сигнатуры, — поправил себя алый мех. — Когда я пытался просканировать город на наличие других, мне ничего не выдало, как будто никого не было. Показания высветились, только тогда, когда я увидел Баррикейда лично.  
— Это связано с тобой, — сказал Мегатрон, привлекая внимание парня. — Каким-то образом Оллспарк в тебе скрывает нас от обнаружения, хотя себя полностью скрыть не может.  
— То есть вы становитесь невидимыми для сканеров? — подумав, спросил Леннокс, и получил кивок сразу от двух десептиконов. — Как удобно. Теперь понятно, почему нас найти не могли. Мне это даже немного странным казалось.

Леннокс задал ещё парочку вопросов по этому поводу, размышляя вслух после того, как десептиконы ответили ему. В это время Уитвики больше не говорил, а просто снова уставился в одеяло, вдруг над чем-то задумавшись. Он сначала не обратил внимание на странное чувство, но теперь, когда его голова стала меньше болеть, это вышло на первый план. Сэм точно не помнил, что ему снилось, но чувства, ощущаемые во сне, были такими же, как сейчас. Казалось, что если он сосредоточится и закроет глаза, то сможет почувствовать что-то, _что-то живое_.  


Сэм так и сделал: закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. В течение нескольких минут ничего не происходило, но потом он почувствовал, _увидел_ , их — искры. Сверкающие и такие разные, они окружали его: некоторые были совсем близко, а некоторые так далеко, что он почти их не чувствовал. И Сэм понял, что эти искры принадлежали десептиконам, даже автоботам — _они были так далеко от него_. Сосредоточившись на ближайшей к нему, он узнал искру Мегатрона с величественной и устрашающей аурой, которая каким-то образом давала ощущение защищённости — он мог бы сравнить это только с Оптимусом, который буквально излучал чувство безопасности. Это было странно ощущать, но вовсе не неприятно. Сэм хотел потянуться к другим таким заманчивым искрам, но от дальнейших изучений его отвлекли, поэтому он снова открыл и посмотрел на взволнованное лицо Леннокса.

— Я в порядке, правда, — заверил его Сэм, слегка улыбнувшись. — Думаю, просто ещё не пришёл в себя полностью.  
— Хорошо. Я думаю, тебе нужен отдых, — сказал Уилл, похлопав парня по плечу.  
— Эй, я спал целую неделю. Что мне сейчас нужно, так это еда.  
— Тогда я сейчас схожу за ней. Подожди немного, — улыбнулся Леннокс, а потом, махнув рукой, быстро покинул помещение.  
— Что ты недоговариваешь, мальчик? — проницательно спросил Мегатрон.  
— Я… я думаю, что могу чувствовать их, ваши _искры_. Они такие… прекрасные. Я словами не могу передать, что ощущаю, — пробормотал Сэм, откинувшись на спину и теперь смотря в потолок. — Это необычно, но красиво.  
— Хм-м-м… Видимо, тот выброс ускорил твоё преобразование, — задумчиво проговорил Мегатрон. — Нокаут, я хочу, чтобы ты следил за его показаниями и изменениями. Я не хочу, чтобы что-то непредвиденное случилось.  
— Как прикажете, мой лорд, — тут же отозвался алый медик.  
— Это так мило, что ты так заботишься обо мне после всего, что между нами было, — усмехнулся Сэм, посмотрев в рубиновую оптику десептиконского лидера, который лишь вздёрнул бровь.  
— Запомни, мальчик, я забочусь обо всём, что принадлежит мне, — серьёзным низким голосом сказал Мегатрон, слегка наклоняясь к парню. — **Ты _мой_.**

На слова лидера десептиконов Сэм лишь беззлобно рассмеялся, не соглашаясь и не отрицая его заявление.

***

— Что ты делаешь, м? — с любопытством спросил Нокаут.

Десептиконский медик уезжал на несколько часов, чтобы устроить себе скоростную поездку и, когда он вернулся, решил пойти проведать Уитвики. Нашёл он парня в своём уголке основного помещения, где иногда действительно творился хаос, и никто из них не решался копаться там. Тот стоял перед доской, которую ему недавно установили по его же просьбе, и быстро что-то писал под внимательным взглядом Рэведжа, который сидел недалеко от него. Это взбудоражило любопытство алого медика, поэтому он подошёл поближе, отмечая на сканах повышенную мозговую активность парня.

— А? — глупо произнёс парень, открываясь от своего занятия, чтобы посмотреть на говорившего, а потом снова возвращаясь к доске. — О, привет, Нокаут. Как поезда?  
— Это было хорошо. Но всё же, что ты пишешь?  
— На самом деле, я понятия не имею, — со смешком ответил Сэм, не прерываясь. — Уже неделю это крутится у меня в голове, точно также как те символы, которые несколько лет назад привели меня к матрице лидерства. И, ну, я попытался это написать на бумаге, но это оказалось таким длинным и явно не на моём языке, поэтому я решил написать это на доске, чтобы все могли это видеть и, возможно, понять, что это такое.  
— Ох, я вижу, — отстранённо произнёс Нокаут, всматриваясь в надписи, которые оказались довольно длинной формулой. — Это удивительно!  
— Ты знаешь, что это? — с любопытством спросил Сэм, поворачиваясь к воскликнувшему Нокауту.  
— Если я не ошибаюсь, то, что ты пишешь, является формулой синтетического энергона! — возбуждённо ответил Нокаут, не отрываясь от доски.  
— Это хорошо, тогда я поскорее закончу это. Это ведь поможет вам, да?  
— Конечно! У нас исчезнет проблема нехватки топлива. К тому же из того, что я уже вижу в этой формуле, все составные элементы можно найти на Земле.  
— О…  
— Сэм, написанная тобой формула очень _важна_ для нас, — серьёзно сказал Нокаут, вставая на колено перед парнем и внимательно на него посмотрев. — Может, мы и можем потреблять земное топливо, но оно не подходит для наших систем.  
— Тогда не за что, я полагаю, — пожав плечами, ответил Сэм, возвращаясь к написанию формулы и чувствуя, как возбуждённое настроение передалось ему от Нокаута. — Кстати, я думаю, можно уже начать готовить установку. Не в воздухе же вы будете это делать.  
— Отличная идея, Сэм. Я свяжусь с Баррикейдом и Ленноксом, чтобы они заказали всё необходимое, — улыбнулся Нокаут вставая. — А Брейкдаун может пока заняться чертежами и вообще постройкой.  
— Казалось, он в последнее время скучал.  
— Всем нам особо нечего делать, Сэм, — пожал плечами Нокаут. — Но это лучше, чем опять вернуться к боевым действиям.  
— Я полагаю, что это так.

***

Стоя на небольшом балкончике основного здания, Сэм с задумчивостью наблюдал, как Аннабель, явно что-то весело рассказывая, садится в достаточно крупный бронированный внедорожник, который через несколько секунд, подняв пыль, повёз девочку в школу.  


Брейкдаун был простым и не самым умным из десептиконов, но ему и не нужно было, ведь вся его мощь была в физической силе. К тому же у него был Нокаут, который вполне мог быть умным и хитрым за них двоих. Может алый медик и не говорил этого вслух, но Сэм знал, что они были намного ближе, чем просто напарники. Брейкдаун также был единственным среди них всех, кто мог находиться рядом с десептиконским медиком в его самовлюблённые моменты. И уже не раз Сэм замечал, как сине-серый десептикон проводил своё свободное время, если он не был с Нокаутом, рядом с младшей Леннокс. Несмотря на всю свою габаритность, десептикон был аккуратен и нежен с девочкой, что было немного удивительно, потому что вряд ли можно было сказать, что кто-то вроде него мог бы быть таким заботливым. Казалось, ему нравилась компания девочки, что, на самом деле, было взаимно.  


Эта ситуация заставила Сэма призадуматься. Когда он и десептиконы были по разные стороны, постоянно враждуя, единственное, что он испытывал в то время, это страх и злоба. Десептиконы казались истинным злом, теми самыми стереотипными злодеями, которые не способны ни на какие другие эмоции, кроме злости и ненависти, только и мечтающие о том, чтобы уничтожить Землю или поработить человечество. Но живя с ними продолжительное время, Сэм мог сказать, что они не сильно отличались от автоботов — в конце концов, все они были кибертронцами. Конечно, десептиконы были грубее и более жёсткие, даже жестокие, в своих взглядах и действиях. Они могли сделать и делали что-то, что никогда бы не подумал сделать автобот. К этому их привела не лучшая жизнь — десептиконы не только из-за желания власти начали войну. Но в более мирное время, когда нет угрозы для хорошей жизни, они были такими _нормальными_. Десептиконы испытывали те же эмоции, что и автоботы, хотя и были более скрытными в этом плане. При скуке они искали себе развлечения, которые не были бы такими жуткими, какие можно было бы представить. У них были привязанности и близкие, и они это своеобразным образом ценили и защищали. Десептиконы были более _человечнее_ , чем Сэм думал, и это поразило его.  


За своими размышлениями Сэм не заметил, как прошло некоторое время, и Брейкдаун уже вернулся на базу, в настоящее время трансформируясь в свою робо-форму. Сине-серый десептикон подошёл поближе к балкону, уставившись на выглядевшего уставшим парня.

— Сэм, — позвал он, отвлекая Уитвики от своих мыслей.  
— Да?  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Нокаут говорит, что недостаток отдыха плохо сказывается на твоём здоровье, — спокойно проговорил Брейкдаун, подставляя манипуляторы к балкону, предлагая свою помощь.  
— Хм, да, я думаю, сон не помешал бы. Спасибо, — вдруг зевнув, пробормотал Сэм, перелезая через перила и усаживаясь на одном из манипуляторов десептикона. — Ты много проводишь времени с Аннабель. Кто бы мог подумать, что такой здоровяк хорошо ладит с детьми. Внешность обманчива, не так ли?  
— Она милый спарклинг, — просто ответил Брейкдаун, идя в сторону дома. — Ты тоже.  
— Да? По человеческим меркам я уже давно считаюсь взрослым, — с любопытством сказал Сэм, слегка наклонив голову набок и посмотрев в жёлтую оптику десептикона. — Хотя, учитывая, сколько вы живёте, любой человек будет для вас ребёнком.  
— Леннокса я не считаю спарком.  
— А почему я тогда им являюсь? — нахмурившись, спросил со слегка недовольным тоном парень.  
— Он воин, а ты нет, — невозмутимо ответил Брейкдаун.  
— Я не понимаю, — пробормотал Сэм, запутанный.  
— Тебе не нужно это понимать, — сказал Брейкдаун, опустив парня на землю перед дверьми дома.  
— Ага, хорошо. Спасибо, — тяжело вздохнув, проговорил Уитвики, махнув рукой на прощание. — Увидимся позже, Брейкдаун.  
— Хорошей подзарядки, Сэм.

***

Всё начиналось хорошо. Это был отличный день, хотя немного волнительный, так как они ждали новоприбывших десептиконов на базе. Пару дней назад Мегатрон получил зашифрованный сигнал от своих десептиконов, которые вот-вот должны были приземлиться на Землю. Это была радостная новость практически для всех — Леннокс до сих пор жалуется, что десептиконы построили свою базу рядом с _его_ домом. Мегатрон не стал медлить и выслал к ним на встречу Баррикейда и Скорпонока, так как место посадки было достаточно далеко, а новоприбывших также надо было проинструктировать до того, как они наделали бы кучу проблем. И всё прошло бы хорошо — поездка туда и обратно заняла бы максимум два дня, — но, как оказалось, сигнал также засекли и автоботы. И, конечно, автоботы выслали свой отряд, чтобы разобраться с десептиконами, так что всё пошло не так, как планировалось изначально. Хотя, наверное, это было _ожидаемо_.  


Когда Баррикейд и Скорпонок прибыли на место, выяснилось, что битва уже началась, и оба десептикона оказались желаемой поддержкой. Это была первая стычка с автоботами с тех пор, как десептиконы основали базу рядом с домом Леннокса, и это было _ужасно_. Но рано или поздно это должно было бы произойти, и Сэм это очень хорошо знал, но знание этого не отменяло того факта, что он всё равно был взволнован и так _напуган_ из-за этого. Изначально он не знал, что случился бой, но какие-то сомнения всё же грызли его, то и дело всплывая в его мыслях и заставляя нервничать больше обычного. И когда Нокаут и Брейкдаун вдруг всполошились и начали готовить медотсек, Сэм смог догадаться, что что-то случилось. Мегатрон был тем, кто сообщил ему, что ведётся битва, прямо перед тем, как покинуть базу. Новость действительно испугала его, потому что это такая ужасная ситуация. Потому что, сколь бы он не обижался, он всё ещё был привязан к автоботам и переживал за них. Потому что он привязался и к десептиконам, с которыми уже долгое время жил вместе. Потому что и с той, и с другой стороны были те, кто был ему _дорог_ и кого он считал своей _семьёй_.  


Всё это волнение и страх просто разрывали его изнутри. Его переживания также не успокоило то, что, когда десептиконы всё же вернулись назад, они были не в лучшем состоянии — буквально весь пол и даже в каких-то местах стены в медотсеке были залиты энергоном. Все молчали, что было немного непривычно и создавало довольно мрачную и напряжённую атмосферу. Десептиконы даже не обратили на них, людей, внимание, залечивая свои раны. Нокаут — надо отдать ему должное, тот был хорошим медиком — с помощью Брейкдауна быстро всё реорганизовал и приступил к своей работе, начав с более серьёзно раненых. К счастью, как узнал Сэм, убитых среди десептиконов не было, и все добрались до базы. Но, всё же, наблюдая за работой медиков, Сэм никак не мог унять своё беспокойство. Хотя его также волновали десептиконы — он иногда до сих пор не мог в это поверить, — но не за них он переживал сейчас больше всего, потому что он мог видеть, что они были или будут в порядке. Его мысли всё время возвращались к стороне автоботов, но что касалось их… О них Сэм не знал сейчас _ничего_. И он не мог заставить себя спросить об этом у десептиконов, видя повреждения на них, наверняка нанесённые автоботами — бедному Скорпоноку снова оторвали хвост, а Баррикейду выбили одну из оптик. Поэтому он молчал, просто наблюдая, пока к нему не подошёл, встав рядом, Мегатрон, который организовал для своих воинов отступление. Лидер десептиконов был спокоен и не похож на того, кто только что вернулся с боя, а его взгляд был устремлён на своих десептиконов. Какое-то время между ними стояла тишина.

— Тебя что-то волнует, мальчик, — ровным голосом слегка хрипло проговорил Мегатрон, заставив парня вздрогнуть и посмотреть на него.  
— Правда? Знаешь, меня всегда что-то волнует. Да и ситуация, ну, _волнующая_ , — с нервным смешком проговорил Сэм, отводя взгляд. — Не каждый день бывают стычки с автоботами.  
— Перемирия никогда не было заключено.  
— Я знаю. Думаю, если бы оно было, я узнал бы об этом один из первых. Но ты же знаешь, что так не может продолжаться вечно? — спросил Сэм, но ответа так и последовало, из-за чего он вздохнул. — Так, как часто будут битвы? Хотелось бы быть _более_ эмоционально подготовленным к этому.  
— В нынешней ситуации это было бы нежелательно. К сожалению, это не зависит только от меня, мальчик, — ответил Мегатрон, наконец посмотрев на парня. — Но тебя волнует сейчас не только это. Нет, вовсе не это. Тебя волнуют автоботы.  
— … — Сэм ещё раз вздрогнул от немного рычащего тона десептиконского лидера, а потом, придав себе уверенности, вскинул голову, встречаясь с алой оптикой взглядом. — Знаешь, этого _следовало ожидать_.  
— Конечно, — смягчённо признал Мегатрон. — Но почему ты продолжаешь быть таким верным им? Разве они не бросили тебя?  
— Возможно, они забыли обо мне, но это не значит, что я забыл о них, — твёрдо произнёс Сэм, а потом замолчал, явно больше не собираясь говорить, из-за чего снова установилась тишина на несколько минут, пока Уитвики не услышал звук, ужасно напоминающий вздох.  
— Как мне известно, среди автоботов нет смертельных исходов, упрямый мальчишка, — раздражённо рассказал Мегатрон.  
— Это правда? — с надеждой спросил Сэм и, получив положительный ответ, облегчённо вздохнул. — _Спасибо_.

Мегатрон ничего не ответил, лишь снова кивнул и отправился к Нокауту, чтобы узнать более детально состояние своих десептиконов. Сэм же облокотился на стену и ещё раз вздохнул полной грудью, полностью успокаиваясь. В этот момент словно гора с его плеч упала, и он почувствовал, как его бешеное сердцебиение наконец приходит в норму. Если всё так, как сказал Мегатрон, то он сможет с этим жить.  


Хотя всё закончилось более-менее хорошо, этой ночью ему снились красочные кошмары.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хей, в этот раз я решила выложить главу чуть пораньше!  
> Ну, попытка объяснить внешний вид Мегатрона в пятом фильме (хотя его событий здесь не так уж и много)  
> Появление Нокаута и Брейкдауна. Люблю этих двоих, поэтому не могла не запихнуть их сюда  
> Что ж, увидимся на следующей неделе!


	6. Часть шестая

Новоприбывшие были, мягко говоря, немного грубыми. Было очевидно, что они многое пережили, пока добирались досюда, так как Сэм не то, что чувствовал, а видел, насколько напряжены они были. Как будто они ожидали, что в любой момент выскочат автоботы и начнётся бой — парень правда не думал, что _тёплый_ приём способствовал их успокоению. А ещё они не были в восторге от того, что были рядом с людьми. Оказалось, органика не многим нравилась. Но, несмотря на своё раздражение, новые десептиконы не трогали их, и Уитвики был полностью уверен, что к этому причастен Мегатрон. Сэм буквально мог чувствовать их негодование и непонимание по этому поводу, но самое большее, что от них было, это довольно обидные шуточки или полное игнорирование — и первый, и второй случаи сильно раздражали Леннокса. В конце концов, Сэм подумал, что им всем нужно просто привыкнуть друг к другу, а новым десептиконам в особенности почувствовать эту мирную атмосферу, которая была тут до них, успокоиться и немного расслабиться.  


Но была из новоприбывших пара десептиконов, которые заставляли Сэма волноваться и нервничать больше всего. Казалось, куда бы он ни пошёл, он мог чувствовать их взгляд на себе, что было не очень приятно. Эти двое были сикерами, очень похожими внешне на Старскрима, отличающихся лишь цветом друг от друга — у них даже альт-форма была одна и та же. К счастью для всех, их характеры в значительной степени отличались от Скримера.  


Первым из пары был Тандеркрэкер, который был самым умным из них двоих и больше походил на Старскрима, но в нём не было той же самоуверенности, хитрости и блеска, а самое главное — желания власти. Сикер с голубыми деталями был достаточно спокойным и держался в тени, стараясь ни с кем не конфликтовать без особой причины — его нелюбовь и какое-то презрительное отношение ко всем, кто не летал, было очень хорошо заметно. Сэм также заметил, что нынешняя ситуация устраивает его больше всех из новоприбывших. Казалось, Тандеркрэкер избавился от своих сомнений и внутренних терзаний после того, как провёл здесь больше полторы недели. Он был вполне адекватным, и всё было бы хорошо, если бы сикер не смотрел на него так пугающе _странно_ , когда они оказывались в одном помещении, что действительно довольно сильно напрягало и беспокоило Сэма — ему совсем не нравилось, когда кто-то одним лишь взглядом пытался прожечь в нём дыру.  


Второго же звали Скайварп, и он был головной болью абсолютно для всех на этой базе. Сикер с фиолетовыми деталями был глупым и инфантильным со специфическим чувством юмора — практически все самые грубые и оскорбительные шутки исходили именно от него. Он несколько раз пытался сеять ужас и панику среди мирных жителей населённого пункта поблизости. К счастью, Скайварп был глубоко предан Мегатрону и после строгого запрета от своего лидера перестал пытаться нарушить мирную жизнь людей в городе — у Сэма и так было много проблем с мэром от первых двух таких полётов, — но он продолжал шутить над своими же, что пару раз оборачивалось драками. Также у него была раздражающая способность к телепортации, прямо как у Джетфайера или Фоллена, и первое время внезапные появления сильно пугали Сэма и Уилла — Аннабель каким-то образом не трогали, за что Леннокс был немного благодарен, но он всё равно много ругался на сикера. Парню казалось, что весь свой ум Скайварп разменял именно на эту способность. К облегчению, часто его выходки останавливал Тандеркрэкер, который в основном ходил только вместе с ним. Оба десептикона были практически неразделимы.  


Сэм находил странным и немного обидным, что оба сикера были настроены именно против _него_. Большинство оскорбительных насмешек, несмешных и грубых шуток, пронзительных и презрительных взглядов выпало на его долю — он ощущал, как будто вернулся в школу, где над ним снова издевался Трент и его компания. Сэм мог чувствовать их недовольство, гнев, злость и раздражение, направленные на него. И больше всего его удивляли горечь и тоска в этих эмоциях — они не были направлены на него, но всегда возникали вместе с другими негативными эмоциями. И он не понимал, с чем это связано и как _он_ имеет к этому отношение. Хотя, возможно, у него была догадка, ведь не зря оба сикера были так похожи на Старскрима.  


В какой-то момент Сэму это всё надоело, и он решил, что с этим надо что-то сделать. Поэтому он решил выждать момент, когда они останутся наедине, чтобы расставить все точки над i. Хотя он понимал, что это, на самом деле, _не лучшая_ его идея — оставаться с двумя враждебно настроенными к себе десептиконами определённо _глупо_ , — но предстоящий разговор явно был _личным_.  


Такая возможность предстала довольно быстро. Они были одни в дополнительном помещении, пока другие были заняты своими делами. Сэм со стороны выхода уставился на двоих сикеров, думая, не отступить ли ему, но всё же покачал головой и решительно настроенный узнать причину плохого к себе отношения поднялся по лестнице на своеобразный балкон, привлекая к себе внимание обоих десептиконов.

— Хорошо, что происходит? Я не слепой, чтобы не заметить, как вы относитесь ко мне. Откуда столько враждебности? Я, конечно, понимаю, что понравиться всем невозможно, но всё же… — растерянно спросил Сэм.

Он посмотрел прямо в сверкающую алым оптику сначала одному сикеру, а затем другому, пытаясь понять их. Но вместо ответа Сэм получил лишь усилившееся негодование от обоих десептиконов, что заставило его поджать губы. Казалось, его вопрос только сильнее рассердил их. Он мог видеть в их оптике и почувствовать от их искр, что в этот момент они причинили бы ему _боль_ , если бы не приказ Мегатрона о его неприкосновенности. Это напугало его до лёгкой дрожи, но он отказался отступить от своего, намереваясь узнать правду. И хотя он был испуган, Сэм ни разу не прервал зрительный контакт, не отводя своего взгляда от их. В гнетущей гробовой тишине они какое-то время напряжённо переглядывались, пока Тандеркрэкер зло не зарычал, быстро оказываясь перед ним. Впервые Сэм увидел его таким разгневанным, из-за чего он не мог не отступить инстинктивно на шаг назад.

— Ты стал причиной дезактива Старскрима. Он был нашим трин-партнёром, — низко с опасными нотками в голосе прорычал Тандеркрэкер, сужая оптику.  
— Я… я сочувствую вашей потере. У меня никогда не было цели убивать его, но тогда у меня просто не было выбора, потому что это был вопрос выживания. Я просто пытался _выжить_! — запнувшись в начале, выкрикнул Сэм, не отрывая взгляда ярко-голубых глаз от алой оптики.  
— Сочувствуешь? Да ты и представить себе не можешь, какую боль мы испытали, когда его искра погасла! — обиженно воскликнул Скайварп, вздёрнув крылья.  
— Между нашими искрами была _особая_ связь, которую обычным землякам не понять, а особенно _органике_ , — ядовито прошипел Тандеркрэкер.  
— Эй, вы не единственные, кто кого-то потерял! Не говорите, что я не понимаю той боли, которую приносит потеря близких! — сердито воскликнул Сэм, делая шаг вперёд.  
— Да что ты можешь понимать, белковое? — обвинительно спросил Скайварп.  
— Это ты ничего не понимаешь! Вы оба!!! — разгневанно вскрикнул Сэм, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Мне очень жаль вас, но я _вынужден_ был так поступить, иначе меня бы убили! Я не стану извиняться за то, что пытался всеми силами сохранить свою жизнь! И вы поступили бы на моём месте точно так же, даже не вздумайте отрицать! И _не смейте_ обвинять меня в том, что я не понимаю боли потери кого-то близкого моему сердцу! Вы могли вместе разделить эту боль, а я пережил в одиночку собственную смерть, смерть своих родителей и был вынужден испытать на себе все смерти своих друзей, помня каждую деталь, каждую эмоцию, что они испытали перед тем, как их искра погасла навсегда! И знаете что?! Это были _не только_ автоботы! Это были ещё и десептиконы, _включая Старскрима_ , даже нейтралы! Столько имён, столько горьких эмоций, столько смертей, столько боли! Так много боли и страданий… _Так что не смейте заявлять, что я не понимаю боли потери!!!_

Закончив говорить и до крови впившись ногтями в ладони, Сэм, тяжело дыша, смотрел на шокированные фэйсплейты обоих сикеров. В нём сейчас бурлило столько эмоций, что он даже не успевал осмыслить, что говорил. Он не собирался так много рассказывать. Он просто хотел узнать причину злости двух сикеров к себе. Поджав губы, Сэм первый отвёл взгляд и, быстро спустившись вниз, _сбежал_ , оставляя позади двух безмолвных десептиконов. Последние, с кем он бы разговаривал на тему пережитого, были бы Тандеркрэкер и Скайварп.

***

На городской свалке было тихо, лишь ветер завывал между высокими горами хлама и металлолома. Лидер десептиконов неторопливо шёл между рядов в мирной тишине и спокойствие. Его взгляд медленно блуждал по округе, пока через несколько минут не остановился на определённой точке впереди. Там, на холме из металлолома, прижав колени к груди и обняв их руками, устроился Сэм, устремив свой взгляд наверх, в ясное звёздное небо. Так он казался ещё более маленьким и хрупким. Бесшумно Мегатрон неспешно подошёл к нему, вставая рядом и также устремляя свой взгляд в небо, ища оптикой свою разрушенную планету. Казалось, Сэм не замечал ничего вокруг себя, но десептиконский лидер точно знал, что мальчик заметил его, когда тот ещё только приближался к свалке.  


Между ними не было напряжённости, только умиротворяющая тишина, успокаивающая их и дающая чувство комфорта. Даже темнота ночи не пугала, а лишь больше расслабляла. Так долгое время никто из них не начинал разговор, наслаждаясь безмятежной атмосферой.

— Когда люди долгое-долгое время удерживали меня в заморозке, я боялся, что уже больше никогда не увижу звёзд; боялся, что больше никогда не почувствую свободы, как в моём далёком-далёком прошлом; боялся того, как мои системы и компоненты постепенно медленно выходили из строя, а мои воспоминания ускользали от меня. В конце концов, в какой-то момент я забыл даже своё собственное имя, — тихо проговорил Мегатрон, не отрывая взгляда от неба и привлекая внимание парня к себе, а потом посмотрел на него, встречаясь с ярко-голубыми глазами, — пока ты не напомнил мне его, мальчик.  
— Поэтому ты выкрикнул своё имя, когда тебя разморозили? — также тихо спросил Сэм, получая кивок.  
— Только из-за этого я дал тебе шанс тогда, а не убил сразу, — сказал Мегатрон с небольшим ироническим смешком.  
— Оу… Я думал, ты просто _игрался_ со мной. Я был чертовски напуган тогда, — нахмурился Сэм, а потом на некоторое время замолчал. — Когда у меня было видение твоей смерти, почему… почему у тебя промелькнуло облегчение в тот раз?  
— Потому что я _устал_. Ноша лидера бывает слишком тяжела в купе с совершёнными ошибками и неверными решениями. Я на мгновение подумал, что было бы хорошо уйти на покой, — медленно, провентилировав воздух, ответил Мегатрон, устроивший на земле и облокотивший о холм. — А потом меня выдернули из колодца искр.  
— Восставать из мёртвых не очень приятно, да? — со смешком ответил Сэм, подбираясь ближе к меху. — Как ты выжил в Чикаго? Оптимус буквально вырвал твою голову с корнем.  
— Моя камера искры осталась почти не повреждённой. Люди снова закопались своими гадкими ручонками в моём корпусе и каким-то образом сохранили её в целости, чтобы потом вставить в свою подделку, — раздражённо прорычал Мегатрон.  
— Не слишком ли ты часто попадаешь к людям на эксперименты? Тебе не очень везёт с тех пор, как ты попал на эту планету, да? — усмехнулся Сэм, попутно уворачиваясь от манипулятора десептиконского лидера. — А если серьёзно, то мне жаль, что люди сделали с тобой — такого и злейшему врагу не пожелаешь. На самом деле, не только ты пострадал. Было ещё пару неудачливых мехов, попавших к сектору семь. К сожалению, они не выжили. Ты был самым крепким из них.  
— Ты не ответствен за это, мальчик, — пророкотал Мегатрон, усаживая парня к себе на манипулятор.  
— Но мой прадедушка нашёл тебя.  
— Возможно, мальчик, если бы он не нашёл меня, то я бы всё ещё был бы во льдах, — задумчиво проговорил Мегатрон, поглаживая одним когтем парня по голове.  
— Хорошо, как скажешь, — неуверенно протянул Сэм, не отмахиваясь от прикосновений, а затем над чем-то задумался на некоторое время, в конце издав смешок и зарабатывая любопытный взгляд. — Оптимус тоже называл меня мальчиком какое-то время. Я помню, что немного обижался на это, потому что считал, что это звучит слишком по-детски. Почему бы не называть меня по имени?  
— А почему Леннокс называет тебя малышом? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Мегатрон.  
— Он любит подразнить меня этим. И это как… ласковое прозвище? — вопросительно сказал Сэм, устраиваясь поудобнее в большом манипуляторе, а потом грустно улыбаясь. — Айронхайд и Рэтчет также иногда называли меня малышом.  
— «Мальчик» тоже своего рода ласковое прозвище, которое показывает близость и важность. Я думаю, что Прайм также называл бы тебя малышом, если бы ты так резко к этому не относился, — пророкотал Мегатрон, всё ещё поглаживая парня по голове и спине. — Он учёл твоё нежелание быть малышом и назвал тебя следующим близким по значению прозвищем.  
— Итак, почему ты также называешь меня мальчиком, а не малышом? — с интересом спросил Сэм.  
— Тебя это не касается, любопытный мальчишка, — раздражённо проворчал Мегатрон, и Уитвики почему-то почувствовал от него неловкость, а затем, поняв, хитро улыбнулся.  
— Так тебя смущает тот факт, что тебя победил малыш? Поэтому ты называешь меня мальчиком? Потому что, назвав малышом, признал бы, что тебя уделал ребёнок? — весело протянул Сэм, а потом, вскрикнув от неожиданности, начал смеяться и отталкивать когти меха от себя, когда тот стал тормошить его. — Эй, ну всё, хватит!

Мегатрон перестал дёргать парня и снова вернул свой взгляд к небу, которое уже начинало подавать признаки рассвета. Сэм же восстановил своё дыхание после смеха, откинувшись на манипулятор меха и задумавшись. Это был эмоционально сложный день для него, но ночь была такой спокойной и мирной даже в компании некоего десептиконского лидера. Сэм до сих пор удивлялся, каким Мегатрон может быть _обычным_. В этот момент он не казался внушающим страх и трепет десептиконским лидером, а простым мехом, имеющим свои страхи, привязанности и совершенно нормальные эмоции. Сэм испытывал признательность и своеобразное удовлетворение от того, что Мегатрон показал эту сторону себя, оказывая ему доверие — парень мог понять, что нечасто тёмно-серебристых мех мог себе позволить вот так расслабиться.

— Тандеркрэкер и Скайварп были наказаны. Им не стоило вести себя неподобающим образом с тобой, зная, _кому_ ты принадлежишь, — вдруг сказал Мегатрон, опуская голову и сверкая своей рубиновой оптикой.  
— Они имели полное право злиться, — вздохнув, пробормотал Сэм, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей. — Это я был тем, кто убил Старскрима, разорвав их связь. Держу пари, это было больно.  
— Как ты сказал, ты всего лишь пытался выжить, — мягко пророкотал Мегатрон. — Ты должен гордиться тем, что выжил, мальчик.  
— … — Сэм ничего не ответил, просто уставившись себе в руки, пока ему в голову резко не пришло небольшое осознание. — Подожди, а откуда ты знаешь, что я сказал?  
— Кое-кому показалось остроумным транслировать весь ваш разговор по всей базе в прямом эфире, — с долей раздражения ответил Мегатрон.  
— О, чёрт, меня слышали _все_ на базе? — спросил Сэм и, получив положительный ответ, простонал, закрывая лицо руками. — Скайварп вообще понимает, что значит _личный разговор_?  
— У него есть время подумать об этом, пока он отбывает наказание.

***

После того дня отношение десептиконов к нему _изменилось_. Это стало заметно не сразу, но постепенно Сэм перестал слышать в свою сторону оскорбительные шутки и больше не ловил презрительных взглядов. Те, кто раньше не обращал на него внимание, также перестали его полностью игнорировать, как будто какая-то часть их самих полностью признала его. Он даже стал слышать приветственные оклики или вопросы об его здоровье. И такая удивительная смена их отношения не была им навязана приказом — он спрашивал об этом Мегатрона, с которым стал намного больше общаться, часто проводя поздние вечера и бессонные ночи вместе. Там даже не было лжи, и это не было только на поверхности, потому что Сэм _мог_ чувствовать насколько искренне их эмоции. Хотя зачастую это скрывалось под немного грубым обращением, десептиконы _действительно_ стали проявлять заботу о нём.  


На удивление, после своего наказание Тандеркрэкер и Скайварп принесли ему довольно искренние извинения за своё прошлое поведение. Хотя им было всё ещё сложно простить его за смерть своего трин-товарища — парень действительно не обижался на это, — они также стали лучше относиться к нему. И Сэм был благодарен за это, и, чтобы выразить это, он рассказал им обоим о последних мгновениях Старскрима. Помимо негативных эмоций сикер, казалось, предчувствовал свою смерть, жалея, что он не был рядом со своими трин-товарищами, и желая, чтобы они оба жили лучшей жизнью. Перед тем, как его искра погасла, ясно чувствовалось обещание Старскрима подождать их в колодце искр столько, сколько потребуется. В тот момент, увидев столько боли и печали в алых оптиках, Сэм догадался, что Тандеркрэкер и Скайварп _по-настоящему_ не оплакивали своего товарища, держась лишь на яростном желании отомстить виновному. Тогда, пока оба сикера держались и цеплялись друг за друга, выглядя так _уязвимо_ , он оставил их наедине, потому что он не имел право видеть их такими — не после того, как стал _причиной_ этого. В тот день обоих десептиконов не трогали.  


В какой-то момент десептиконы стали приходить к нему, чтобы спросить о других кибертронцах. Они по одному дожидались, когда он оставался в одиночестве, а потом задавали интересующие их вопросы. Сначала они притворялись, что зашли _случайно_ — Сэм действительно считал это немного забавным, — спрашивая что-то отдалённое, как будто проверяя его. Видя, что он не прогонял и не высмеивал их, а самое главное, что он отвечал им, они стали прямее в своих вопросах. Обычно они спрашивали о тех, кто был им дорог и с кем они давно потеряли связь — некоторые спрашивали и о врагах. Сэм был рад рассказать им, что те, о ком они спрашивали, живы — в этом он действительно выдел _положительную_ сторону своих видений. Если же оправдать надежды не удавалось, то он проводил какое-то время с этим десептиконом и тихо рассказывал о последних мгновениях погибшего или погибших, утешая и оказывая поддержку. Дальше в такие моменты некоторые просили его остаться с ними, а другие предпочитали переживать всё в одиночку. Негласным было, что эти разговоры оставались только между ними, не разносясь по базе, хотя все и так всё знали. Никто не хотел показывать собственную слабость и уязвимость перед другими десептиконами.

***

Уильям Леннокс слушал слова Баррикейда, внимательно осматривая своего соперника перед собой. Блохад был одним из троих новичков, прибывших на базу буквально пару дней назад. Молодой десептикон был дерзким, высокомерным и насмешливым. Как и у большинства десептиконов, у него было презрение к людям и органике в целом, но в отличие от двоих своих товарищей он выпячивал это напоказ. Это в купе с полным игнорированием его слов, нарушением личных границ и слишком явными насмешками действительно делало Уилла раздражённым каждый раз, когда он видел этого десептикона. Леннокс считал себя терпеливым человеком, но даже у него был _предел_. Возможно, это в целом из-за раздражающего отношения десептиконов, но когда он в очередной раз услышал громкую язвительную издёвку о человеческой слабости, Уилл не смог просто пройти мимо — честное слово, для Леннокса он хуже Скайварпа. Так что он импульсивно вызвал его на бой, удивив всех, кто был поблизости. Насмешливое и высокомерное согласие Блохада только добавило уверенности Уиллу, что молодого десептикона следовало _проучить_.  


Новость быстро разлетелась по всей базе и уже через несколько минут в главном зале собрались почти все, чтобы посмотреть на сражение. Это заставило Леннокса хмыкнуть — этим десептиконами действительно нечего было делать, раз они столпились тут. Уилл осмотрел всех и вздохнул, когда перед ним присел Баррикейд, который буквально излучал одновременно и серьёзность, и веселье, заставив мужчину скептически на него посмотреть. Они немного поговорили о десептиконских традициях, когда их прервала его дочка. Аннабель была недовольна им — это Уилл узнал сразу. Взволнованная, она попыталась его отговорить, но у неё ничего не получилось. Тогда она убежала, прихватив с собой Вили и Брэйнса. Леннокс снова вздохнул и начал разминку. Всё-таки он давно не сражался с десептиконами. Ему также нужно было решить проблему оружия.  


Сэм же сейчас работал над устройством скрытия искровой сигнатуры на случай, если ему придётся на время покинуть базу. К счастью, он стал больше понимать, как всё устроено, и даже мог сам разобраться в том, _что именно_ он делал. Рядом с ним лениво лежал Рэведж, иногда поглядывая на него и издавая похожие на мурлыканье звуки. Лазербик же устроился на столе, передавая нужные ему инструменты, когда он их просил. Несмотря на прошлые разногласия, он смог найти с кибертронской птицей общий язык, хотя иногда они много пререкались. После смерти Саундвейва десептикон стал молчаливым, проводя большую часть своего времени либо под самой крышей, либо на улице. Хотя это не было заметно, на самом деле, и Лазербик, и Рэведж были очень опечалены смертью десептиконского связиста, справляясь со своим горем по-разному — второй предпочитал оставаться рядом с ним. Сэму действительно было жаль их, поэтому он никогда не отвергал их компанию.  


Когда он был в середине работы, сзади вдруг его взволнованно окликнули. Сэм сдержал вздрагивание и, отложив в сторону инструменты, повернулся к крикнувшему. Это оказалась Аннабель, которая в компании двух миниконов быстро приблизилась к нему с нервным и тревожным выражением лица. Казалось, что что-то произошло.

— Что случилось?  
— Леннокс совсем спятил! — выкрикнул Вили раньше всех.  
— Он повздорил с новичком, прибывшим совсем недавно, и бросил ему вызов на дуэль, — кратко пояснил Брэйнс.  
— Он сделал _что_? — моргнув, переспросил Сэм в лёгком удивлении.  
— Иногда я сомневаюсь в твоём развитии, Уитвики. Ты слишком часто всё переспрашиваешь, — проворчал Вили.  
— Эй! Я всё расслышал с первого раза. Это просто вырвалось, — недовольно сказал парень, скосив взгляд на миникона.  
— Сэм, ты можешь остановить его? — жалобно спросила Аннабель, вдруг хватая парня за руку.  
— Я попытаюсь, но ты же знаешь, что твой отец такой _упрямец_ , — со вздохом сказал Уитвики, легко хлопая девочку по руке. — Где он, кстати?  
— В новом главном зале. Тебе следует поторопиться, — бросил Вили, перед тем, как развернуться, чтобы вернуться назад.  
— Ага, дайте мне минуту.

Аннабель кивнула и стала ждать, пока Сэм быстро брал кое-какие вещи, на которые она прищурила глаза. После этого они все вместе, включая и Рэведжа с Лазербиком, последовали за миниконами в главный зал. Найти Уилла оказалось несложно, так как вокруг него и Блохада собрались раньше скучающие десептиконы. Сэм ловко пробежал мимо их сервоприводов, откликаясь, если его приветствовали, и уже через несколько секунд он стоял перед разминающимся Ленноксом, который выглядел крайне раздражённым и уверенным в себе. Сэм тут же схватил его за плечи, заставляя мужчину выпрямиться. Рядом с ними встала взволнованная Аннабель, а в стороне миниконы и оба десептикона, следовавшие за ними. Мужчина бросил хмурый взгляд на свою дочь.

— Какого чёрта, Уилл?! Бросить вызов десептикону? Ты с ума сошёл? — недовольно спросил Сэм, скептически смотря мужчине в глаза.  
— Нет, Сэм, так больше продолжаться _не может_. Они ни во что не ставят ни меня, ни мои слова. Пора доказать, что это было их ошибкой, и научить тому, что не следует недооценивать людей, — уверенно проговорил Леннокс, кидая сердитый взгляд на Блохада. — А то это может стать их _роковой ошибкой_ в будущем.  
— Уилл, ты же понимаешь, что это очень серьёзно. Он в несколько раз больше и намного сильнее тебя, а сейчас у тебя даже нет специального снаряжения, чтобы хоть как-то уравнять шансы, — попытался отговорить его Сэм, двумя руками беря его голову, чтобы тот посмотрел на него.  
— Это дело чести, Сэм, так что отойди.  
— Ты не отступишь, да? — тяжело вздохнув, спросил парень, опуская руки.  
— Нет, — уверенно ответил Уилл, не медля и секунды.  
— Но, папа!..  
— _Нет_ , Аннабель, — повторил Леннокс, а потом смягчился, взъерошивая волосы дочери. — Я должен доказать им, что меня стоит уважать. Они признают только силу.  
— Но Сэм…  
— Сэм _другой_ , милая, и отношение к нему _другое_ , — прервал дочь Уилл, взглянув на парня. — К тому же, я уже бросил вызов, и его приняли. Это воспринялось бы как трусость, если бы я сейчас отказался от своих слов.  
— Тогда, _пожалуйста_ , будь осторожен, — проговорила Аннабель, быстро обнимая отца, а потом отбегая назад.  
— Ты такой упрямый, — снова вздохнул Сэм, качая головой, а потом достал вещи, которые прихватил с собой, передавая их мужчине. — Было так ожидаемо, что ты откажешься отступить. Вот, держи. Это дезориентирующие гранаты, пистолет и клинок. Я не думаю, что тебе нужно объяснять что-либо, да?  
— Спасибо, — усмехнулся Леннокс, проверяя оружие. — Целиться в стыки брони и наименее защищённые участки. Я не первый раз сражаюсь с десептиконом, малыш.  
— К твоей удаче, — проворчал Сэм, закатив глаза. — Кто вас будет судить? И каковы правила? Это же не будет бой без правил, правда?  
— _Я_ буду следить за ними, — раздался голос сверху, и парень повернулся в ту сторону, увидев Баррикейда. — Сражение будет длиться час. За это время Ленноксу нужно будет либо продержаться не пойманным, либо повалить соперника на пол и удержать его в таком состоянии тридцать секунд. Блохаду же, следовательно, нужно поймать Леннокса и удержать его в захвате то же время. Им обоим нельзя пользоваться смертоносным оружием и наносить друг другу смертельные или серьёзные повреждения. Убийства, понятное дело, также запрещены. Если кратко, то это всё. Это должно быть весело. Не разочаруй, Леннокс. Я поставил на тебя энергон.  
— Пф!  
— Вы делаете ставки? — подняв бровь, спросил Сэм, скрестив руки.  
— Ага. Если тоже хочешь сделать ставку, найди Свиндла, — кивнул Баррикейд ухмыльнувшись.  
— Я, пожалуй, откажусь. Не думаю, что мне это нужно. И разве судье можно делать ставки?  
— Это не повлияет на конечный результат, — помотал головой Баррикейд, а потом посмотрел на Уилла. — Готовься, через пять минут начнём.  
— Тогда я пойду и заберусь куда-нибудь повыше. Тебе лучше _не пострадать._  
— Ага, — кивнул Леннокс, заканчивая разминку. — Со мной всё будет хорошо. Ты же знаешь, что я раньше много проводил подобных спаррингов с… _с Айронхайдом_.  
— Да, _знаю_ , — грустно улыбнулся Сэм. — Удачи.

Сэм кинул последний взгляд на мужчину и, похлопав того по плечу в качестве поддержки, пошёл в сторону лестницы на балкон. За ним тут же последовали Рэведж и Лазербик, которым особо не было дела до поединка — они просто хотели быть рядом с ним. Он встал рядом с нервной Аннабель, которая обнимала Вили, Брэйнс же сидел у неё на плече. Девочка взволнованно посмотрела на него, и Сэм подбадривающе улыбнулся ей, сказав, что всё будет хорошо. После этого он погладил пару раз Рэведжа, улёгшегося позади него, и облокотился на перила, на которых уселся Лазербик. Как только он устроился, снизу раздался голос Баррикейда, рассказывающего более подробные правила дуэли — он также мог слышать голос Свиндла, который призывал всех сделать последние ставки. Сэм обвёл весь зал взглядом, смотря, как присутствующие десептиконы разошлись по кругу, создавая своеобразную арену для двоих, и чувствуя их интерес, воодушевление и некий азарт. Казалось, это была долгожданная передышка от их скуки. К тому же всем было любопытно, на что способен Леннокс, услышав некоторые истории от Баррикейда или Вили с Брэйнсом.  


Блохад был ростом чуть ниже Баррикейда с чёрно-красной бронёй с серебристыми деталями. Он был старше Бамблби, но всё же считался довольно молодым по меркам десептиконов, как и его двое товарищей. Его самоуверенность была очень заметна. Казалось, молодой десептикон думал, что сможет легко выиграть. И это сильно раздражало Леннокса, но он не позволял эмоциям сейчас править им и просто усмехнулся дожидаясь. Когда Баррикейд закончил говорить, объявив начало дуэли, никто из них двоих не двинулся. В напряжённом бездействии они пробыли всего пару минут, так как Блохад явно не обладал большим терпением. Десептикон первым рванул вперёд, пытаясь схватить мужчину, но схватил только воздух. Уилл легко увернулся, отскочив в сторону, и достал гранату, но потом, секунду подумав, убрал её обратно, доставая пистолет и целясь в видный стык в спинной броне. Раздался выстрел. В тот же момент Блохад вскрикнул скорее от неожиданности, чем от сильной боли, и быстро повернулся к мужчине, недовольно сверкая алой оптикой за визором. Леннокс лишь усмехнулся шире и потом отбежал на несколько шагов.  


Сэм сверху наблюдал, как Уилл бегает по кругу, легко уворачиваясь от попыток Блохада поймать его и стреляя в менее защищённые участники брони. Создавалось такое впечатление, словно Леннокс просто игрался с молодым десептиконом, вымещая на нём своё раздражение, полученное за все эти дни. Сэм мог сказать, что его друг был несерьёзен хотя бы по тому, что он не стрелял в по-настоящему больные места — мужчина определённо знал, где они находились. Блохад же наоборот, казалось, стал серьёзнее относиться к Уиллу, сдерживая своё негодование и гнев. Также вокруг были слышны смешки десептиконов и свисты при особо красивых движениях и ходах. Сэм так засмотрелся на веселящегося Леннокса, что даже не заметил, что в зале стало на одного десептикона больше.

— Что здесь происходит? — вдруг совсем близко раздался хриплый голос, из-за чего Аннабель чуть не подпрыгнула от неожиданности.  
— Уже вернулся? — спросил Сэм, повернув голову в сторону говорившего. — Ты быстро, Мегатрон.  
— У меня не возникло осложнений, — просто ответил десептиконский лидер, кинув взгляд на парня и девочку, а потом переведя его на спарринг. — Что случилось, пока меня не было?  
— Блохад снова провоцировал моего отца! Ему следовало держать рот закрытым! — сердито воскликнула Аннабель, стреляя раздражённым взглядом в названного десептикона. — Конечно, папа бросил ему вызов! Кому-то надо было показать этому болтуну его место!  
— Ты же была против дуэли, — проворчал Вили, которого слишком сильно сжали.  
— Если я волнуюсь об отце, это не значит, что я не хочу, чтобы Блохаду надрали его бампер!  
— Смотри, чтобы Леннокс тебя не услышал, а то бампер надерут тебе, — усмехнулся Вили, и Аннабель ойкнула.  
— Как видишь, идёт укрощение строптивого, — со смешком сказал Сэм, возвращая взгляд к дуэли. — У Уилла давно кулаки чесались. Некоторым нужно понять, что не следует недооценивать своих соперников, какими бы они не были на вид. Тебе ли это не знать?  
— Иногда я сожалею, что не вырвал тебе язык, — раздражённо проворчал Мегатрон, кидая на него взгляд алой оптики.

От дальнейшего ответа Сэма отвлёк довольно громкий вскрик Блохада. Парень тут же повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло.  


В какой-то момент Уилла чуть не поймали, и он решил, что с этим пора кончать. Поэтому он при следующей попытке Блохада поймать его достал гранату и, выдернув чеку, бросил тому прямо в фэйсплейт. Тот этого явно не ожидал и резко дёрнулся назад. Леннокс этого и ждал, быстро нырнув вперёд и доставая клинок. Пара точных ударов под коленями, и молодой десептикон повалился на пол вскрикнув. Баррикейд тут же начал вести обратный отсчёт. И чтобы десептикон быстро не опомнился, Уилл тут же бросил на него ещё одну дезориентирующую гранату, выдернув чеку ртом. Когда все громко отсчитали последние секунды, победа принадлежала Уильяму Ленноксу.  
В следующие дни и недели мужчина сразился с ещё несколькими десептиконами, которые бросили ему вызов из любопытства и интереса. На удивление всех, Леннокс брал большинство побед и со временем заработал себе уважение. Как и хотел Уилл, десептиконы стали считаться с ним и его мнением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пятница!!! Как же я ей рада! Особенно следующим трём выходным! Надеюсь, вы тоже довольны!  
> Незначительный омп-десептикон, который вряд ли ещё будет дальше. Просто я не знала, с кем мне поставить Леннокса  
> О да, вливаемся в десептиконский коллектив! Больше десептиконов!!!  
> Ленноксу дали возможность набить какому-нибудь десептикону фэйсплейт! Леннокс очень рад!  
> До следующей недели!


	7. Часть седьмая

— Подожди-подожди-подожди! То есть ты говоришь, что вы взяли _в заложники_ двух оперативников ЦРУ?! — ошеломлённо воскликнул Леннокс, таращась на десептиконского лидера. — Зачем?!  
— Недавно выяснилось, что люди держат моих десептиконов в плену. Я хочу _вернуть_ их, — с рычащим тоном хмуро ответил Мегатрон.  
— Ты хочешь обменять их? — подумав, догадался Уилл со смешанными чувствами.  
— Люди вообще пойдут на это? — неуверенно спросил Сэм.  
— Если они откажутся, я верну своих воинов _силой_ , — прорычал Мегатрон, который явно был в не очень хорошем настроении.  
— Будем надеется, что они согласятся, — проговорил Уилл, над чем-то размышляя. — А автоботы про это знают?  
— Если и знают, то они ничего не смогут сделать с этим, — пожал плечами Баррикейд. — Главным условием было, что автоботов _не будет_ при заключении договора или обмене. Или двум неудачливым человечкам будет _плохо_.  
— И где же эти двое «неудачливых человечков»? — скептически спросил Леннокс, скрестив руки.  
— Они под стражей Тандеркрэкера в дальнем малом помещении.  
— Они _здесь_?!  
— Это _наша_ база, где им ещё быть, тупица? — странным тоном сказал Баррикейд, смотря на Уилла, как на дурака.  
— Ну, не знаю, может быть, _не_ здесь?! Надеюсь, вы хотя бы побеспокоились о том, чтобы эти люди не узнали, _где_ они? — громко и возмущённо проворчал Леннокс.  
— Разумеется. Мы же не идиоты. В отличие от _некоторых_.  
— Я не тупой, я просто хочу, чтобы моей жизни не мешали! А с раскрытием вашей базы об этом можно и не мечтать! — недовольно воскликнул Уилл.  
— Не преувеличивай. Ничего не случится с твоей жизнью, — закатив оптику, сказал Баррикейд, а потом чуть тише добавил: — **Вряд ли кто-нибудь из нас _позволил_ бы этому случиться.**  
— Ага, конечно. Я не преувеличиваю! Ты хоть представляешь себе, что будет, если нас объявят в розыск? Это буд-  
— Если снова хотите устроить семейные разборки, то валите на улицу, — прервал обоих Сэм, из-за чего те возмущённо уставились на него, на что он только закатил глаза, поворачиваясь обратно к Мегатрону. — Сколько они ещё пробудут здесь? Не хотелось бы, чтобы эти люди задерживались на нашей базе.  
— Мы дали людям неделю на ответ.  
— Если всё удастся, то следите за вашими спинами. Не приведите кого-нибудь _лишнего_ за собой, — серьёзно предупредил Сэм. — Уилл прав, нам не нужно шумихи или военных действий _тут_.  
— Это само собой разумеющееся, — согласился Мегатрон.

Двое оперативников не продержались у них и несколько дней. Люди довольно быстро ответили им, согласившись с выставленными условиями, что было малость подозрительно. В конце концов, Мегатрон вместе с Тандеркрэкером и Скайварпом обменяли двух заложников на четверых десептиконов, которые были буквально обвешаны всякими датчиками и жучками слежения. Благо, они не вернулись сразу, а остановились в заброшенном помещении где-то совсем далеко, чтобы проверить своих товарищей и избавиться от всех ненужных вещей в их системах. Они также сбросили с себя хвост и смогли благополучно вернуться назад на базу, не раскрыв её местоположение.

***

Он долго размышлял над всем, что происходило в его жизни и продолжает происходить. Тратил на это все свои бессонные из-за давних и уже безболезненных кошмаров ночи. Он мог себе это позволить — у него было много свободного времени. Воспоминания крутились в его голове, и он с усердием перекручивал их снова и снова, разжёвывал каждый момент, который помнил, и пытался понять, почему всё вышло именно так, как получилось, а главное, почему _он_ позволил этому случиться. Но всё, к чему он пришёл, это то, что его, Уильяма Леннокса, жизнь была очень странной с того момента, как в ней появилась внеземная форма жизни.  


Уилл особо никогда не задумывался об инопланетянинах, пока не встретился с ними лично, пока не начал работать с ними рука об руку, пока не стал пропадать на работе гораздо больше времени, чем должно было быть — возможно, именно поэтому Сара и бросила его. Что уж говорить, его лучшим другом, _братом_ по духу стал один из них — Айронхайд. Его смерть практически сразу после того, как бывшая жена развелась с ним, почти добила его. Смотря на дальнейший поворот событий, если бы не его замечательный ребёнок, девчушка Аннабель, которую он любит всем своим сердцем, он, скорее всего, спился бы где-нибудь в баре.  


Итак, после Чикаго Леннокс вышел в отставку и, забрав Аннабель, переехал в какую-то глушь, чтобы его не трогали, чтобы начать спокойную и _мирную_ жизнь без боев, без вечного напряжения и без риска для жизни. Он не стал бы скрывать, что иногда ему не хватало адреналина, бурлящего в крови, и тяжести огнестрела в руках, но он _по-настоящему_ наслаждался такой тихой жизнью, как долгожданным отпуском. А потом от общих знакомых ему пришла весточка, что дом парнишки Уитвики сгорел, а сам он пропал.  


Уилл не очень хорошо знал парня, так как тот обычно проводил всё своё время с автоботами, но не уважать его он не мог. Такой храбрый, Сэм несколько раз спасал мир и автоботов. Казалось, он был им очень дорог, и Леннокс соврал бы, если бы сказал, что сам не имел к нему определённой привязанности и сентиментальности, которая и заставила его отправиться и самому лично проверить, что случилось. Его дом на самом деле сгорел, а под кучей пепла и обгоревших досок, когда он собирал уцелевшие вещи, он нашёл Вили и Брэйнса, которые и рассказали ему, что случилось. Тогда после его нашёл «Могильный ветер», забравший Сэма и спаливший его дом.  


При первом же взгляде на Уитвики Леннокс мог сказать, что жизнь у него явно была не сахар — честное слово, парень выглядел хуже, чем после смерти. Уже когда он вытащил их обоих оттуда — благо у него оставались старые связи, — он выяснил, что происходило в жизни парня. Ему было жалко Сэма, и он без промедления предложил ему жить с ним и Аннабель, когда увидел поникший вид ещё на встрече в допросной комнате. Уилл _не пожалел_ об этом и секунды, даже, когда вещи дошли до настоящего времени.  


Сэм с миниконами хорошо прижились у него. Было удивительно легко относиться к парню, как к младшему брату, которого у него никогда не было — возможно, если бы Уитвики был младше, он мог бы относиться к нему, как к сыну. Аннабель он также нравился ещё до Чикаго, а от Вили и Брэйнса она пришла в настоящий восторг. Так что его семья увеличилась в размере. Единственное, что его тревожило, это подавленное настроение и меланхоличность Сэма, который некогда был довольно активным и весёлым молодым человеком, хотя и немного нервным, а также его странные изменения во внешности, которые происходили сами собой.  


Уилл не знал, почему он разрешил _десептикону_ , который, на минуточку, пытался убить его, его команду и друзей, скрываться и выздоравливать у себя дома, а потом второму и ещё двум в дальнейшем. Что уж там, он не мог в это _поверить_. Почему он не прогнал и не сдал их? Он имел на это _полное_ право. Подумав, он нашёл для себя одну из причин, которой ему было пока _достаточно_. Он делал это ради Сэма, который явно затухал без всей этой инопланетной чуши в своей жизни, хотя парень в этом не признавался, и Уилл знал, что тот долгое время отрицал это, особенно перед событиями в Чикаго. А ведь до этого всё было так _просто_ : автоботы были хорошими, а десептиконы злыми; ему нужно было помогать первым и уничтожать вторых. Всё было таким чёрно-белым и понятным, а сейчас это просто серая каша. Он посмотрел на долгое противостояние сверхразумных — иногда он сомневался в этом — роботов с _другой_ стороны, со стороны _десептиконов_. Леннокс _знал_ , что в войне никогда не бывает абсолютно правой и абсолютно неправой стороны — все виновны в той или иной степени, — но думать, что только ваша позиция правильная, было _проще_. На поле боя сомнения были _опасны_ и могли стоить жизни. Никто не хотел взбрасывать на свои плечи лишнюю вину, которая могла пошатнуть их веру и дух. К тому же десептиконы никогда не давали повода, чтобы сомневаться в том, что они монстры и чудовища. Они просто сметали всё на своём пути к поставленной цели, не заботясь о людях и этой планете. По крайней мере, так было _до_ охоты.  


Уилл _не мог_ принять десептиконов долгое время. Смирился ли он с тем, что они рядом? Да, _смирился_ , но не принял, _не простил_ за все те вещи, которые те натворили. Это было _тяжело_ и означало, что он должен был признать, что оказался _неправ_ в вещах, в которых раньше не сомневался. Взрослые не любят, когда они оказываются неправы, особенно такие упрямые, как он. Но Леннокс _умел_ признавать свою неправоту. Живя с десептиконами бок о бок, он открыл их для себя с другой, _мирной_ , стороны, а не в пылу сражений, когда все его мысли занимала лишь сама битва. Несходство двух образов в голове, раздражало и нервировало, а первоначальное недоверие и подозрительность выматывали. Уилл был в ярости и злился. Злился на десептиконов, на Сэма, на жизнь, _на себя_. Он не мог ничего с этим поделать. Поэтому он много ругался и вздыхал, пытаясь соединить всё в единое целое. И он действительно ценил, что никто не осуждал его — кроме Баррикейда, который просто _слишком_ много болтал после починки голосового модуля и который, казалось, поставил целью своей жизни выводить его из себя. В конце концов, всё улеглось.  


А затем появился _Мегатрон_ , и его раздражение вспыхнуло, как спичка. Десептиконский лидер нагло ворвался в его только успокоившуюся жизнь, решив сделать из _его_ дома базу для своих десептиконов. О, Уилл был _так_ недоволен происходящим — он постарался, чтобы серебряный мех точно знал это. И всё, что он получил, было _насмешкой_! Но вместе с нарастающим раздражением и напряжением в его душе заклубился _страх_. Он боялся, что с приходом Мегатрона снова развернуться боевые действия, что его спокойная жизнь сгорит в очередном сражении, что его милая маленькая дочка пострадает, оказавшись прямо в центре событий, что состояние Сэма ухудшится и парню _в очередной раз_ придётся рисковать своей жизнью, когда он заслуживал отдыха. Это было таким мучением — постоянно ждать какого-то подвоха. Первое время Уилл не мог спать, поэтому ему оставалось лишь наблюдать и размышлять. Он раздумывал об идее переезда отсюда в другое место. Они даже могли бы перебраться на другой континент. Но при этом им бы пришлось оставить десептиконов, с которыми они уже длительное время жили, _позади_. Леннокс, знал, что Сэм и Аннабель были против этого — он и сам слишком _привык_ к ним. А ещё он был слишком упрям, чтобы всё вот так вот бросить и _сбежать_. Также, размышлял он, это был бы _бесполезно_. Все они знали целеустремлённость десептиконов. С тем, что находится внутри Сэма, что _меняет_ его, они никогда бы не отстали от него. Мегатрон отыскал бы их даже на другом конце Земли. Поэтому они остались здесь, все _вместе_. Леннокс проклял бы себя, если бы бросил парня одного с этим. Ни после того, как автоботы _оставили_ его, не отвечая на попытки связаться и встретиться, по каким бы причинам они это ни сделали, ни после своего же обещания оказать поддержку — она _действительно_ была ему нужна, у парня явно были проблемы. К своему удивлению, из тех ужасных событий, которые крутились у него в голове, ничего не произошло.  


Казалось бы, всё было ровно да наоборот. Мегатрон перед ними не был тем же устрашающим лидером десептиконов, страхом всех автоботов, предвестником смерти, с которым они так много раз сражались, пытаясь защитить себя и свой дом. Он _изменился_ и не только внешне. Более спокойный, рассудительный, уравновешенный, проницательный, он больше прислушивался к другим — теперь Леннокс действительно мог увидеть, _почему_ десептиконы пошли за ним. Вместе с тем он оставался собой, всё ещё внушая трепет и дрожь в костях при взгляде на него — Уилл с жалостью смотрел на едва скрывающего свой страх мэра города, когда тот встретился с серебристым мехом впервые. И, как бы странно это ни звучало, в какой-то момент Ленноксу стало казаться, что частично лидер десептиконов поменялся некоторыми качествами и чертами характера с Оптимусом. Судя по тому, что он видел по телевидению, автоботский лидер стал более агрессивным и импульсивным — он не мог его винить за это, исходя из всего произошедшего. Мегатрон не пытался их контролировать и не мешал их мирной жизни. Он лишь жил _вместе_ с ними.  


Сколько бы новых десептиконов не прибывало, его жизнерадостной Аннабель ничего не угрожало. Она как будто проникала под их толстую броню, крепко заседая в их искрах. Как бы они не относились к нему, он не мог не заметить, что десептиконы _любили_ и защищали его дочь. Уилл как-то спросил об этом у Брейкдауна, который практически всё время крутился вокруг неё, когда не был рядом с Нокаутом, и получил ответ, который заставил его смягчиться. « _Она похожа на спраклинга. Её защита заставляет чувствовать свою полезность в деле, отличающимся от войны. Это успокаивает и даёт ощутить давно забытые чувства_ », — так ответил сине-серый мех. Это делало десептиконов в глазах мужчины более _человечными_ , чем что-либо ещё.  


Конечно же, Уилл заметил улучшившееся состояние Сэма. Парень явно взбодрился, возвращаясь к своему более активному и весёлому я, после того, как все его предположения о кубе были подтверждены. Теперь часто можно было заметить лёгкую улыбку на его лице, что радовало мужчину. Казалось бы, общение и совместное проживание вместе с десептиконами _действительно_ пошли Уитвики на пользу. Особенно это стало заметно после неудачной шутки, когда Скайварп транслировал довольно личный разговор на всю базу — тогда Леннокс так хотел открутить ему голову, но, к сожалению, десептиконский лидер добрался до сикера быстрее. Уилл не знал, о чём _именно_ Мегатрон говорил с Сэмом, но это явно сильно _сблизило_ их, так как он всё чаще и чаще замечал их двоих, проводящих время вместе. Другие десептиконы также изменили своё поведение и стали мягче, чуть ли не также яро, а то и сильнее оберегая его, как и Аннабель. Мужчина также заметил их странное поведение, когда те стали подкрадываться к парню, когда тот был один. Это было _подозрительно_ , и Сэм никак не желал делать это понятным, каждый раз увиливая от темы. Всё, что получилось выяснить, это то, что это было _личным_.  


Леннокс был рад возможности наконец вынести своё раздражение и негодование в спарринге с молодым десептиконом по поводу общего десептиконского отношения к нему. О, это было так _приятно_ для него — ставить зазнавшихся десептиконов на место. Хотя большая часть побед была за ним, он _не_ выигрывал каждый бой, но никто и не требовал этого от него. Казалось, десептиконам было достаточно того, что он _бросил_ им вызов и _сражался_ , следуя своему слову, как настоящий воин, кем он, собственно, и являлся. Уилл соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравятся его спарринги. Он _любил_ их, даже если проигрывал. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя _живым_ и воодушевлённым. Если бы его попросили объяснить словами, что он чувствовал при каждом бое, Леннокс не смог бы подобрать слов, чтобы описать это, потому что там было _много_ всего. Единственным, что смущало Уилла, были блестящие взгляды красной оптики от более молодого поколения десептиконов. Они вели себя, как подростки или молодые люди, только-только переступившие порог совершеннолетия. Он жил в доме с одним подростком и ясно мог видеть попытку привлечь внимание. Блохад и компания явно именно это и делали — _привлекали его внимание_ , и Уилл уже устал от насмешек и подколов Баррикейда, от которого они сыпались в бесконечном потоке. Он _просил_ этого? Нет! Тогда почему они так привязались к нему? Разве они не могут приставать к _другим_ десептиконам? Это вызывало много вздохов со стороны мужчины.  


Уильям Леннокс не был глупым и уж тем более не был слепым, что бы там не утверждал Баррикейд с его раздражающими ухмылками, а если бы и был, то давным-давно уже оказался бы похороненным глубоко под землёй. Он ясно ощущал медленно изменяющуюся атмосферу, царившую вокруг десептиконов. Когда те прибыли на только что построенную базу она не была такой _светлой_. Напряжённая, враждебная, агрессивная, нервозная, беспокойная, тревожная и мрачная. В ней без труда можно было найти ярость, холодность, недовольство, озлобленность и отвращение вместе с глубоко зарытой грустью и тоской, смятением и безысходность. _Ненависть_ , конечно же, была самой яркой эмоцией, сияющая, как Полярная звезда на ночном небе. И невероятная, накопившаяся, бесконечная _усталость_. Со временем общее настроение смягчалось, становилось умиротвореннее, спокойнее. Особенно это было заметно рядом с Сэмом. Десептиконы вокруг него расслаблялись и успокаивались. Ненависть растворялась в облегчении, но _тоска_ никогда не уходила, всё ещё витая в воздухе.

— Почему рядом с Сэмом вы, ребята, ведёте себя так, как будто вам вкололи успокоительное? — с любопытством спросил Уилл после долгих наблюдений.  
— Он ощущается, как _дом_ , — отвлекаясь от чистки медицинских приборов, ответил Нокаут.  
— Из-за Оллспарка?  
— Отчасти да, отчасти нет, — размыто промурлыкал алый медик, зарабатывая пристальное внимание и вопросительный взгляд со стороны мужчины. — Это может быть _сложным_ , чтобы понять человеку. Отчасти это верно, потому что мальчик испускает, скажем так, _поле_ , которое читается нашими системами, как энергия Оллспарка. Не думаю, что он даже _осознает_ , что делает это, действуя интуитивно. Сам сигнал намного слабее, чем у куба, и я могу предположить, что это сделано в целях защиты, чтобы его не выследили. Мальчик даёт ощущение мягкости, тепла и умиротворения. В этом также одно из отличий от куба, сигнал которого заставлял невольно трепетать и преклоняться перед великой мощью, с которой ничто не сможет сравниться. Там нет _лёгкости_. Я однажды был в одном здании с кубом. Это было действительно удивительно и не несло какого-либо вреда, наоборот, это будто ласкало меня, но этого было слишком _много_ , что давало чувство _тяжести_. Никто, кроме Прайма и тех, кто имел близость к Оллспарку, такие как тот маленький жёлтый автобот-разведчик, не мог слишком долго находиться рядом с кубом. Это удивительно, что представитель разумной полностью органической расы смог стать сосудом для Оллспарка. Но я отошёл от вопроса, не так ли? Отчасти это не зависит от Оллспарка из-за самого поведения и характера мальчика. Он не относится к нам, как к чудовищам, не ставит нас ниже автоботов, не осуждает нас за то, _кто_ мы есть. Иногда всем нам не хватает _понимания_ и простого _принятия_.  
— Я думаю, что улавливаю, что ты хотел сказать, — задумчиво протянул Уилл, устремляя взгляд к выходу.

***

Сэм чувствовал себя лучше, чем раньше. Его сон более-менее нормализовался — кошмары хоть и были, но их было намного меньше. Он также стал реже закрываться в себе благодаря своеобразной заботе десептиконов и, конечно, поддержке миниконов и Уилла с Аннабель. Частые разговоры с десептиконами помогали не только им, но и самому Сэму.  


Но, несмотря на улучшившееся здоровье, в последнее время Сэм действительно ощущал себя _не очень_ комфортно физически. Около двух недель назад в районе шеи он стал чувствовать небольшой зуд и першение в горле, что было не очень приятно, но все же вполне можно было игнорировать. Это было похоже на обычную простуду, так что волнения не вызвало. Пока неделю назад этот небольшой зуд не перерос во что-то действительно _раздражающее_. Его горло болело, а шея чесалась практически постоянно. Ещё к этому добавился небольшой кашель. Сэм подумал, что каким-то образом смог заболеть, хотя он уже _очень давно_ не болел. Это взволновало Леннокса, который при первом же кашле отправил его к Нокауту — к человеческому доктору они единодушно решили не обращаться, — но, сколько бы тестов не проводилось, алый медик так и не смог выявить _причину_ этого. Выявилась лишь большая активность мозга. В итоге, Сэма поставили практически под постоянное наблюдение. Это немного раздражало парня, но он мог с этим справиться, зная, что все просто _заботятся_ о нём.  


В этот день всё достигло апогея. Ещё с утра Сэм чувствовал волнение и нервозность по неизвестным причинам, как будто предчувствуя что-то грядущее. Это не было похоже на чувство надвигающейся опасности, поэтому он просто отбросил это в дальний уголок своего сознания и постарался особо не обращать внимание. В этом ему помогла его уже привычная работа в мастерской. Создание и собирание разных приборов, устройств и механизмов хорошо отвлекало и успокаивало парня, из-за чего он часто терял чувство времени. Так что Сэм пробыл почти весь день в своей мастерской под наблюдением Рэведжа и Лазербика, которые даже были иногда не прочь помочь ему, подавая те или иные инструменты или материалы. Также к ним периодически заглядывали и другие десептиконы, просто чтобы проведать его, но после небольшого разговора они довольно скоро оставляли их одних, не желая ему мешать или как-то вмешиваться во весь тот хаос, что иногда там творился. И именно ближе к вечеру Сэм почувствовал сильнейший зуд, из-за чего ему хотелось разодрать шею в кровь, лишь бы это ужасное ощущение _ушло_ , а также жжение и першение в горле. Это было _невыносимо_ и заставляло его корчиться от боли. Внимательные Рэведж и Лазербик сразу же заметили перемену в поведении парня, и один из них тут же бросился за Нокаутом.  


В тот момент, когда десептиконский медик поспешно прибыл, парень уже разразился в жутком кашле, чуть ли не сгибаясь пополам, а вокруг него обеспокоенно и тревожно ходил Рэведж. Нокаут присел перед ним, сканируя его и говоря что-то, что Уитвики не мог сейчас разобрать, да и не до этого ему было — он даже и не заметил прибывшего десептикона, пока тот не протянул к нему манипулятор в попытках помочь и успокоить. Сэм вдруг резко отшатнулся от него, споткнувшись назад и прижимая руку ко рту. Его взгляд устремился на взволнованного Нокаута, и его глаза, в уголках которых собрались слезинки, словно горели неоново-голубым огнём. На мгновение кашель прекратился, и он отнял руку ото рта, только чтобы увидеть на ней ярко-красную кровь. Сэм замер, побледнев сильнее прежнего и в неверие уставившись широко раскрытыми глазами на собственную руку. Алые капли уже капали вниз, образуя небольшие пятна на полу. Парень прерывисто задышал и тут же снова сильно закашлял, на этот раз издавая странные хриплые _механические_ звуки.  


Нокаут пытался чем-то помочь, но Сэм просто не подпускал его к себе, постоянно шарахаясь из стороны в сторону, поэтому ему оставалось лишь обеспокоенно наблюдать, чтобы парень не сделал себе же только хуже. К всеобщему счастью, долго это не продлилось. Уже через пять минут, опёршись о бок Рэведжа, лёгшего рядом, Сэм измученно сидел на полу и хватал воздух большими глотками, пытаясь успокоить свой паникующий организм. К удивлению медика, именно в этот момент его сканирующие приборы дали точные показания, выявляя проблему. Внимательно изучив информацию со сканеров, Нокаут задумчиво хмыкнул, тем самым привлекая внимание парня.

— Чт-  
— Нет-нет, пока не говори. В твоём горле произошёл сложный процесс формирования участка, полностью состоящего из податливого металла. Он проходит прямо под твоими ушами до голосовых связок, изменяя их. Из-за этого и были зуд и першение. Это должно было быть чертовски больно, и тебе повезло, что ты не почувствовал _всю_ боль в полном объёме. Кажется, что-то перекрывало её, — рассказал Нокаут с ноткой любопытства в голосе, смотря в широко раскрытые голубые глаза. — Судя по всему, это что-то вроде голосового модуля.  
— **У** м **ен** -я в Го **р** -л **е** _ме- **ТАл** л_ **?!** — мало разборчиво воскликнул Сэм, издавая разные странные хрипы и писки и кривясь от собственных звуков, а потом снова закашлялся.  
— Ну, я же сказал тебе не говорить, — вздохнул Нокаут, подходя ближе и успокаивающе гладя парня по спине. — Я знаю, что это шокирующая новость. Но тебе нужно время, чтобы твой организм приспособился и подстроился под новую часть. К этому нужно привыкнуть, так что пока обойдись _без_ разговоров.

Сэм по привычке хотел ответить, но издал лишь длинную высокую трель вместе с хрипами. Нокаут, улыбнувшись, покачал головой, принимая бессмысленные сигналы, показывающие только шокированное эмоциональное состояние парня.  


На следующий день Мегатрон, который отсутствовал днём ранее, был весьма удивлён, когда Сэм встретил его жужжанием и табличкой с приветствием. От Уитвики также не укрылась лёгкая тревога, быстро проскользнувшая в эмоциях десептиконского лидера, хотя это не убавило раздражения и недовольства у парня, когда тёмно-серебристый мех заговорил.

— Что такое, мальчик? Ты наконец проглотил свой язык? — ехидно спросил Мегатрон, перед этим немедленно убедившись у медика, что всё в порядке.  
— «Мечтать не вредно, Мегатрон» — раздражённо написал на табличке Сэм, на что десептикон только ухмыльнулся.

***

Это было непривычно и немного странно. Вроде, казалось, что _ничего_ не поменялось, как будто ничего нового в его теле и вовсе не было — Нокаут сказал, что это было хорошо, потому что это означало успешную интеграцию в организм. С другой же стороны, как только Сэм открывал рот, оттуда выходила полнейшая _путаница_ из его родного языка, кибертронского и просто механических шумов, писков, хрипов и трелей. Ему пришлось потратить много времени, чтобы научиться все это отделять друг от друга и снова понятно для людей разговаривать — десептиконы и миниконы, кажется, не испытывали проблем с его пониманием. Правда, при сильном стрессе он начинал снова сильно мешать оба языка, да ещё и так быстро всё это тараторя, что даже десептиконы не могли этого понять. А ещё он издавал много звуков и шумов, которые он _не мог_ контролировать, так как это, в основном, было связано с его эмоциональным состоянием. Это забавляло многих десептиконов на базе, к его раздражению. Также были и те, кто считал это _милым_ , и Сэм совершенно не хотел об этом думать — _он не был милым!_ Всё это заставляло Сэма тяжело вздыхать, но, в конце концов, он к этому привык, как и ко всем странностям, которые творились с ним на протяжении его жизни.  


Между тем Сэм стал замечать, что десептиконы стали чаще покидать базу из-за поручений, которые им давал Мегатрон. К облегчению парня, это не были массовые убийства или теракты — он бы точно узнал об этом из новостей, — а скорее миссии по добыванию нужных припасов, материалов и провианта, а также разведка. Десептиконы вообще старались действовать скрытно с минимальными жертвами для всех. Казалось, никто не хотел привлекать к себе много внимание. Особенно, когда охота на _десептиконов_ всё ещё велась, хотя и свелась к минимуму, потому что сами десептиконы особо не вели активных действий против человечества или автоботов. Со вторыми у них не так уж часто были встречи и то случайные, когда автоботам как-то удавалось предугадать их действия и выслать отряд противостояния. Битвы, если они происходили, были довольно быстрыми и без смертельных исходов. Казалось бы, десептиконы и вправду прониклись мирной жизнью и атмосферой, вступая в бой лишь при необходимости или просто размяться без особого желания кого-либо _убить_.  


Также многие десептиконы устроились работать в городе, потому что они не могли жить лишь за счёт одних накоплений Леннокса — Уилл _отказывался_ содержать их. В основном, они были строителями, охранниками или перевозчиками груза — Нокаут как-то пробовал заработать на нелегальных гонках, но Баррикейд это быстро прикрыл. И с тем, как всё большее количество десептиконов приобщалось к населённому пункту, Сэму приходилось всё больше раз посещать мэра, как посол от их лица, чтобы уладить возникающие проблемы и обсудить пункты, предотвращающие новые. С этим появилась макулатура — ненавистные документы, которые нужно было подписать или тщательно прочитать — мэр отказывался вести с ними какие-либо дела на словах, что парень мог понять, но это не переставало его _раздражать_. К счастью, половину этих бумажек он мог скинуть на Мегатрона. У них обоих даже появилось отдельное время в определённый день, в который они бы вместе разбирались со всем этим _бумажным делом_. А ведь Сэму даже не платили за работу посла до определённого момента, пока он в шутку не пожаловался об этом. Скоро после его жалобы на его имя был открыт счёт, куда ежемесячно скидывалась какая-то определённая сумма денег, которая отсчитывалась от общего числа заработка десептиконов, работающих в городе — он, правда, не думал, что они заботились, но, оказалось, десептиконы очень серьёзно отнеслись к этому, что, он предполагал, было из-за их _прошлого_. Благодаря особому заключению у работающих десептиконов были открыты свои собственные счета, куда им обычно и начислялась зарплата. Тех же, кто не работал, больше всех посылали на разного рода миссии за пределами базы и города. И Сэм до сих пор понятия не имел, как их базу всё ещё не раскрыли с людьми по соседству, но был очень рад этому и наделся, что так и будет продолжаться _дальше_.

***

Дредвинг был тем, кто мог бы спокойно посоперничать с Айронхайдом по количеству оружия в своём арсенале. Он был очень мощным соперником и вторым после Саундвейва, кому бы Мегатрон больше всего доверял из своих десептиконов. Его верность была всем хорошо известна. Не казалось удивительным, что Леннокс быстро поладил с ним.  


Сэм уже некоторое время внимательно наблюдал за этим десептиконом, и кое-что в нём его волновало. Каким бы сдержанным и холодным не был Дредвинг снаружи, парень мог чувствовать его растерянность и некоторую отрешённость от остальных. Было такое ощущение, как будто он думает о чём-то _другом_ , далёком от них, _него самого_. Но с этим также была твёрдая уверенность и решительность в чем-то. Казалось, десептикон _что-то_ искал. Он всегда задерживался на своих миссиях на обратной дороге. Возможно, как-то предположил парень, он ищет не что-то, а _кого-то_. Его искра была странная, как будто _неполная_. Сэм мог чувствовать от неё тонкую нить, ведущую куда-то вдаль. Искра Дредвинга как будто пыталась дозваться до того, что находилось на другой стороне, и это был такой печальный и отчаянный зов, на которого не было ответа очень _долгое_ время. Это было невыносимо для Сэма, который чувствовал себя просто _плохо_ , наблюдая за этим. Поэтому в какой-то момент он напрямую подошёл с этим к Дредвингу.

— Ты кого-то ищешь, — убеждённо заявил Сэм, наблюдая, как тёмно-синий десептикон ухаживает за своим оружием.  
— Я не скрывал этого, — не отвлекаясь от своего дела, сказал Дредвинг.  
— Кого ты ищешь?  
— Моего брата, Скайквейка, — спокойно ответил десептикон, останавливаясь и откладывая оружие в сторону. — Очень давно нас разделили. В какой-то момент он перестал отвечать мне, но я всё ещё чувствую его, ведь мы разделяем одну искру на двоих. Он жив где-то в просторах вселенной, и моя половина искры тянется к нему. Сейчас я чувствую, что как никогда близок к его нахождению.  
— Искровые близнецы, значит, — задумчиво протянул Сэм, откидываясь на стену и смотря на грудную пластину десептикона. — Что если я скажу, что мог бы помочь тебе с его поиском?  
— Ты _можешь_? — слишком уж резко спросил Дредвинг, поворачиваясь к нему и пристально смотря на него.  
— Я точно не знаю, но стоило бы попробовать, не так ли? — пожал плечами Сэм. — В конце концов, я вижу _больше_ , чем другие.  
— … — Дредвинг какое-то время всматривался в него, как будто пытаясь что-то найти для себя, а потом, немного отойдя назад, трансформировался в свою альт-форму, истребитель.  
— Я думаю, это можно считать, как «да», — сказал Уитвики, подходя к истребителю вплотную и с некой неуверенностью посмотрев в открытую кабину. — Ты уверен, что нам можно отправляться _сейчас_?  
— Если что-то случится, я возьму ответственность на себя, — серьёзно проговорил Дредвинг. — Залезай, хранитель Оллспарка.  
— Можно просто «Сэм», — легко сказал парень, залезая внутрь кабины пилота и тут же чувствуя, как его обтягивают ремни безопасности, а потом издал тихую трель, осматриваясь вокруг. — Ого, я впервые в жизни в истребителе. Здесь немного тесно. Не лети слишком быстро, хорошо? Я могу чувствовать связь между тобой и твоим братом, так что, думаю, если мы последуем за ней, то сможем до него добраться. **_Ой_** , я только сейчас подумал о том, что он может быть и не на Земле. Это было бы проблемой, поэтому будем надеяться, что он всё-таки на Земле.  
— Какое направление?  
— **М-м-м…** — протянул Сэм, сосредотачиваясь на тонкой искрящийся линии. — В сторону Атлантического океана. Когда взлетим, я более выровняю путь.

Двигатели включились, громко зашумев, и, выкатившись из оружейной, Дредвинг тотчас же поднялся в небо. Сэм со стрекотом вжался в кресло, вцепившись руками в ремни и наблюдая, как всё быстрее отдалялась земля и всё ближе были облака. Они набирали высоту, пока тёмно-синий десептикон не выровнялся над облаками, значительно сбросив скорость. Уитвики моргнул, а потом прижался к прозрачному куполу, пытаясь рассмотреть базу внизу. К сожалению, ничего увидеть не удалось из-за их положения, что вызвало вздох и едва слышимую трель сожаления от парня. Сэм обратно откинулся на кресло и вдруг завалился на бок, когда истребитель неожиданно наклонился в сторону. Парень секунду думал над этим, а потом поспешно перевёл взгляд вниз. Перед ним тут же предстал небольшой дом Леннокса рядом с небольшим комплексом зданий, окруженных оградой. Это выглядело таким необычно _маленьким_ отсюда. Сэм даже мог рассмотреть некоторых десептиконов, что были на улице, и Уилла, который отсюда казался лишь небольшой точкой — только благодаря улучшившемуся зрению он мог его так хорошо видеть.  


Дредвинг медленно пролетел два круга над базой, а потом снова выровнялся в сторону Атлантического океана, как ранее и было сказано.

— Спасибо, — с улыбкой сказал Сэм, получив фырканье в ответ, а потом сосредоточился на своей первоначальной задаче. — Поверни налево на тридцать градусов и лети дальше прямо. Как думаешь, какова вероятность, что Скайквейк будет на дне океана? Я не думаю, что много. Но, на всякий случай, ты же не пропускаешь воду, да?  
— Нет, не пропускаю, — хмыкнув, ответил Дредвинг, поворачивая в нужное направление.  
— Это хорошо, — кивнул Сэм, расслабляясь на кресле и посматривая то в небо, то на линию, тянущуюся вперёд. — Вечереет уже. Интересно, мы застанем звёзды?  
— Это будет зависеть от расстояния.

Они оба больше не разговаривали, и настала спокойная тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом от двигателей. Зевнув, Сэм полностью сосредоточился на тонкой сверкающей нити, связывающей две половины одной искры. Почему-то ему в голову пришла другая пара искровых близнецов — Сайдсвайп и Санстрикер. Они были сущим бедствием со своими розыгрышами, но такими верными и опытными воинами. Он часто слышал, как о них переговаривались другие автоботы, да и сам Сайдсвайп часто вспоминал своего брата, когда не был таким колким. К сожалению, оба близнеца отправились в колодец всех искр, так и не встретившись друг с другом. Возможно, поэтому Сэм чувствовал, что просто обязан помочь Дредвингу, не желая, чтобы тот прошёл через то же, что и близнецы-автоботы.  


Сэм даже и не заметил, как за собственными размышлениями задремал на какое-то время. Резко очнувшись, он огляделся по сторонам, замечая алеющее небо. Потерев глаза и зевнув, парень посмотрел на яркую связывающую нить, которая, казалось, стала толще на несколько миллиметров. Пожалуй, им пора было снижаться. Он взглянул наружу и уставился на голые скалы песочно-оранжевого цвета, образующие систему каньонов и ущелий. Всё это выглядело захватывающе, хотя и немного пусто. Сэм издал продолжительную трель.

— Где мы?  
— Синайский полуостров, — ответил тёмно-синий десептикон, слегка взволнованный.  
— Снижайся, — скомандовал Сэм с улыбкой. — Ты же _чувствуешь_ его, правда? Что он близко?  
— Да, он совсем недалеко, — согласился Дредвинг, а потом, перевернувшись, бросился вниз, вызывая удивлённый вскрик от парня.  
— **Эй!** Полегче!  
— Приготовься.  
— Что? _К чему?_

Дредвинг не ответил, издав смешок, а потом нырнул в один из каньонов. Пролетев некоторое расстояние, он замедлился и прямо в воздухе трансформировался, тяжело приземлившись на сервоприводы. Сэм испуганно издал писк вперемешку с хрипами, цепляясь за свою жизнь и крепко зажмурившись. Только когда на него подуло тёплым воздухом, а под собой он чувствовал твёрдую поверхность, он решился открыть сначала один, а потом уже и второй глаз, замечая себя свернувшимся на манипуляторе тёмно-синего десептикона. Парень издал облегчённую трель, а потом, осознав всё, недовольно застрекотал, поворачиваясь к алой оптике.

— _Никогда больше так **не делай**!_ — воскликнул Сэм, возмущённо пыхтя.  
— У меня всё было под контролем. Я бы не дал тебе пострадать, — спокойно ответил Дредвинг, а потом посмотрел вперёд. — Я чувствую, он где-то _там_.  
— Не понимаю, почему мы тогда _стоим на месте_ , — фыркнув и скрестив руки на груди, бросил парень и откинулся на манипулятор десептикона.

Прижав парня ближе к грудной пластине, Дредвинг кивнул и зашагал вперёд. Постепенно Сэм успокоился и сам перенял взволнованное настроение десептикона. Он также с любопытством осматривал высокие неровные скалистые стены каньона, окрашенные красным светом заката. Понемногу начинало темнеть, что создавало необычную атмосферу. Несмотря на свое нетерпение, Дредвинг, казалось, вообще не спешил, размеренными шагами двигаясь вперёд. Пару раз они останавливались около распутий, где нужна была небольшая помощь Сэма. В остальном же десептикон мог сам указать себе путь, уверенно приближаясь к своей цели. В конце концов, они встали перед большим тёмным проходом, в конце которого была чёрная огромная коробка, похожая на саркофаг или гроб, явно кибертронского происхождения. Они оба неуверенно посмотрели на это, переглянувшись между собой. Кто бы ни затащил туда Скайквейка, он явно не хотел, чтобы тот оттуда _выбрался_.  


Сэм внимательно осмотрел это сооружение, замечая стыки в чёрном металле. По его телу прошлась легкая дрожь, а глаза засветились лёгким голубым светом. Возможно, он смог бы открыть эту коробку. Сэм постучал по манипулятору Дредвинга, прося поднести его поближе. Тёмно-синий десептикон секунду спустя послушно шагнул вперёд, протягивая манипулятор с парнем ближе к конструкции. Потерев руки и вздохнув, Сэм заметил на них маленькие молнии и искорки, а потом коснулся обеими руками металлической поверхности прямо около одного из широких стыков. Произошла яркая вспышка света, исходящая из всех щелей, отчего оба зажмурились, а потом послышался отчётливый _щелчок_. Дредвинг тут же отошёл назад, наблюдая, как старый механизм приходит в действие, отходя в свои стыки и меняя свои детали с места на место. Пара секунд, и сооружение с грохотом было открыто.  


Первым, что увидел Сэм, была мигающая, моргающая узковатая алая оптика, горящая во тьме. Уже потом, когда мех вышел, чуть ли не выпадая наружу и разминаясь, можно было разглядеть его внешний вид. Корпус десептикона был точь-в-точь таким же, как и у Дредвинга, только зелёного цвета. Парень с любопытством рассматривал меха перед ним, когда его аккуратно посадили на большой плоский камень, заставив обратить внимание на тёмно-синего десептикона. Перемена в настроении Дредвинга была _ошеломляющей_. Если раньше он сдерживался, лишь иногда позволяя своим эмоциям уйти, то сейчас это был фейерверк из радости, нетерпенья, волнения, возбуждения, торжества, тоски, облегчения и любви — это было так _много_. Эти эмоции буквально вызывали дрожь по всему его корпусу, а его оптика посветлела на несколько тонов. Не теряя и секунды больше, Дредвинг заключил недоумевающего брата в крепкие объятия, как будто боясь, что всё это не реальность, а его близнец вот-вот может просто _исчезнуть_.

— **Хей, Дредвинг?** — взволнованно спросил Скайквейк, чувствуя странное эмоциональное состояние брата. — **Что случилось? Что с тобой?**  
— **Уже всё в порядке… Теперь ты снова есть у меня, а я у тебя. Я больше не позволю разлучить нас. _Никому. Никогда,_** — с решимостью серьёзно пообещал Дредвинг в плечо близнецу.  
— **О чём ты? Мы расстались астроцикл* назад** , — непонимающе улыбнулся зелёный близнец, поглаживая другого по спине. — **Что за это время успело произойти?**  
— **О Скайквейк, прошло гораздо, _гораздо_ больше времени, чем ты думаешь,** — пробормотал синий близнец. — **Многие _ворны_ ** прошли с тех пор, как нас разлучили. Так _много_ всего произошло и поменялось.**  
— **Подожди… _Ворны?!_** — удивлённо воскликнул Скайквейк, отрываясь от объятий. — **Но как?**  
— **Что последнее ты помнишь? Как ты оказался _здесь_?** — спросил Дредвинг уже намного спокойнее.  
— **Фоллен послал меня сюда, сказав, что это приказ нашего лорда.**  
— **Ты не должен был его слушать. Мы принимаем приказы _лично_ от лорда Мегатрона,** — сквозь денты произнёс синий мех. — **Фоллен обманом ввёл тебя в стазис, зная, что ты верен только нашему хозяину.**  
— **Его счастье, что он _дезактив_ ,** — рассматривая механизм на сооружении, хмыкнул Сэм, привлекая к себе внимание близнецов.  
— **Ты кто?** — озадачено спросил Скайквейк, осматривая парня, которого только сейчас и заметил.  
— **Я** Сэм, **человек — местная форма разумной органической жизни. Хотя я не уверен, что могу уже считаться стопроцентным человеком,** — представился Уитвики, поворачиваясь к ним, а потом задумчиво опуская голову и нахмурив брови.  
— **Он хранитель Оллспарка и принадлежит нашему лорду.**  
— **Разве Оллспарк не был кубом? Почему он стал органиком?**  
— **Это длинная история,** — устало выдохнул Сэм, подходя к тёмно-синему десептикону. — **Как насчёт того, чтобы вернуться домой и там всё выяснить? Я действительно _устал_ после этого скачка энергии. И я думаю, что лучше бы нам уйти как можно скорее. Вдруг автоботы или кто-либо ещё смогли засечь вспышку. Я бы не хотел ни с кем из них пересекаться _сейчас_. Да ещё и темно так стало.**  
— **Это мудрая мысль.**

Дредвинг кивнул своему брату, казалось, ведя внутренний диалог, который Сэм не мог слышать. Ему это и не надо было. Всё, что он хотел, так это лечь в кровать и восстановить свой уровень энергии. Подавив зевок, парень подошёл к трансформировавшемуся синему десептикону, забираясь внутрь кабины и смотря, как второй мех, сканирует альт-форму брата. Мгновение, и в воздухе уже парил зелёный знакомый истребитель, а вокруг Сэма были обвиты все ремни безопасности. Уитвики облокотился на бок, прикрывая глаза и всё же зевая. Двигатель почти бесшумно зашумел, и они плавно поднялись в воздух за Скайквейком.

— Не возражаешь, если я немного посплю?  
— У меня нет возражений на это счёт, — тихо ответил Дредвинг, на пару секунд замолчав. — **_Спасибо._**  
— Ты и сам бы его нашёл рано или поздно, — сонно пробормотал Сэм, издавая тихое сопение. — Но всё же, **_не за что_**.  
— Для меня это _много значит_ , Сэм.

Этого парень уже не слышал, погрузившись в мир грёз и мечтая о бескрайних закатных небесах и паре похожих истребителей, совершающих виртуозные виражи. Тем временем, над ними ярко светили далёкие звёзды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> астроцикл* - приблизительно год  
> ворн** - примерно 83 года  
> Кто-то хотел знать, куда делся Мегатрон в конце прошлой части?:D  
> Ох, приятель, у Леннокса действительно много накопилось...  
> Сэм научился говорить на кибертронском? Ещё один плюс в его копилку изменений-странностей  
> Устраиваем десептиконов-бездельников на работу XD  
> Счастливое объединение близнецов! Хотя я не очень хорошо знаю Скайквейка, мне нравится Дредвинг, поэтому он вместе с братом (я не могла оставить его несчастным) также, как и Нокаут с Брейкдауном, перекочевал сюда из Tf:P, потому что почему бы им тут не быть.  
> Ох, ребята, у меня также есть две новости: плохая и хорошая.  
> Плохая новость в том, что это последняя полностью написанная часть в черновиках, поэтому я вообще не знаю, когда выйдут следующие. Пожалуйста, наберитесь терпения. (По крайней мере восьмая готова на 1/3, что лучше, чем ничего)  
> И хотелось бы закончить на более хорошей новости. Я примерно разобралась с причинами автоботов поступать так, как они поступили. Они, конечно же, не полные негодяи, так как я не могу просто взять и вычеркнуть всё, что они сделали в фильмах, но всё же и не божие одуванчики. Все во всё виноваты, скажем так. Причин достаточно. Осталось всё красиво написать (возможно, в процессе добавится ещё парочка объяснений)  
> Это вышла действительно большая глава. Аж на 12 стр, что больше предыдущих ;)


End file.
